Chameleon-arched Rose Tyler (11th Doctor era)
by Doctorwhofan01
Summary: Sequel to 'Chameleon-arched Rose Tyler(10th Doctor era)' What are the cracks in space and time? What's River Song's connection to the Tardis and Amy? Who are the Silence? Why is Clara Oswsld the Impossible Girl? And what does the Doctor and Rose have to do with Trenzalore?
1. The Eleventh Hour part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC**

The Tardis flew out of control over the skies of London as the console sparks and the room was in flames. The newly regenerated Doctor hung out the doorway and the newly regenerated Rose, sprawled on the floor holding onto him, with her screwdriver in her mouth, as she begins to pull him up into the Tardis, the Doctor, turned at the sound of a bell and saw that he was about to hit Big Ben. Rose looked up and uses her screwdriver on the console, the Doctor slipped out again as the Tardis sped up, narrowly missing the Tower and pulling him inside, closed the doors and they leaned against the door and gasps in relief. "Thank, rassilon, that's over with," Rose said but then suddenly the Tardis lurched out of control.

"What was that about it being over, Arkytior?" The Doctor asked her.

"Okay, never mind then," Rose said and they were thrown to the swimming pool as the Tardis materializes on its side. As they fell into the swimming pool the Doctor found a very long grappling hook to use to climb back to the console room.

As they reached the console room Rose snapped her fingers and the Tardis doors opened, the Doctor threw the rest of the grappling hook out of the Tardis and the Doctor grabbed onto the edge of the Tardis, poked his head out and saw a little girl with ginger hair and a house nearby, meaning that they were in a backyard. "Can I have an apple?" He asked her, "All I can think about, apples, I love apple that's new never had a craving before." He said as Rose grabbed the edge and stepped on the ground quickly losing balance.

The Doctor got up and sat on the edge and looked inside the Tardis "Whoa! Look at that!"

"Are you two okay?" The little girl said with a scottish accent.

"We just had a fall," the Doctor said. "All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."

"You both are soaking wet," the little girl said.

"We were in the swimming pool."

"You said you both were in a library."

"The swimming pool is in the library," Rose said.

"Are both police officers," the little girl asked them.

"Why?" the Doctor asked leaning towards her. "Did you call the police?"

"Did either of you come about the crack in my wall?"

The Doctor and Rose both looked at each other and then at the little girl "What cra-ahhh" the Doctor said, jumping off the Tardis exclaiming in pain and Rose helps him up. "Are you all right mister," the little girl asked him. "He's fine, it's okay, it's all perfectly norm-" she starts and both gallifreyans breath out post-regenerative energy. "Who are you two?" the little girl asked.

"We don't know yet. We're still cooking," the Doctor said as he looked at the post regeneration energy on his hands. "does it scare you?"

"No it just looks a bit weird," the little girl said think that he was talking about the regeneration energy that was on both him and Rose.

"No, he means does the crack in your wall scare you?" Rose said.

"Yes," the little girl answered and the Doctor suddenly stood up, "Well, then, no time to lose.I'm the Doctor, she's my wife Rose. Do everything we tell you, don't ask stupid question and don't wander off." He walks forward and accidentally bumping into a tree, falling over in the process. " Are you all right?" The little girl asked. "His steering's a bit off," Rose said as she helps him up.

The little girl took them to the house and into the kitchen "If you're a Doctor, then why does you box say 'police'?" She asked the Doctor as she gave him an apple and he took a bite of the apple, quickly spit it out and coughs. "That's disgusting. What is that?" He asked her

"An apple," she replied.

"Apples are rubbish. I hate apples."

"You said it was your favorite," the little girl said, confusedly.

"No,no I love yoghurt not sure about you, Rose," he said "but yoghurt's my favorite, give me yoghurt."

"Thank you, but I'll pass," Rose said and the little girl went to the fridge and brought him a yoghurt, which he opened the container and poured some of it into his mouth and he spat it out. "I hate yoghurt it's just stuff with bits in it."

"You said it was your favorite," the little girl said.

"New mouth, new rules," he said wiping the yoghurt off his mouth. "It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes wro-agh!" He said and had a little fit due to the regeneration, slaps his forehead and Rose coughs out more regeneration energy.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?" The Little girl asked him. "Wrong with me? It's not my fault," he said "Why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish, fry something."

"Fry me some food as well," Rose said, wanting to know what food tastes good to this incarnation of her.

The Little girl went to fry some food on a stove "Ah bacon!" he said as he and Rose used towels to dry their hair.

The Doctor and Rose sat down at the table and ate bacon from the plates and the Doctor made a face and forked some more in, but then spat it out, Rose on the other hand didn't mind the food as it tastes good to her probably being one of her favorite's in her current incarnation.

"Bacon," he whispered "That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?"

The Little girl, then turned the stove back on to fry some beans and the Doctor watched. " Ah, you see beans."

He went back to the table with the beans on a plate and took a forkful of the beans and as he tasted it he went to the sink and spat the beans out "Beans are evil," he muttered. "Bad bad beans."

The Little girl then took out a loaf of Bread and a container of butter and uses a knife to spread butter on a slice of bread. "Bread and butter," the Doctor said "Now you're talking." he tried to eat the bread but then spat it out on the plate and went to the back door and threw the plate outside and it hit a cat, which meowed "And stay out!" He closed the door as he goes back to the kitchen.

"We've got some carrots," the little girl said, offering him carrots, from the open refrigerator. "Carrots?! Are you insane?" He said and realized what he needed to eat. "No, wait hang on, I know what I need," he said approaching the refrigerator. "I need… I need," he opened the top door of the refrigerator and took a package out "I need." He took out another package "Fish fingers and Custard." he closed the refrigerator.

Later, sitting at the Table, the Doctor dipped a fish finger into a bowl of Custard then took a bite, Rose was eating chips. Across from them the little girl was eating ice cream from a container, the Doctor then picked up the bowl and drank the Custard. It left a mustache, which he quickly wiped away with his hand. Rose tried her best not to laugh.

"Funny," the little girl said. "Am I?" The Doctor asked. "Funny is good."

"What's your name, then?" Rose asked.

""Amelia Pond."

Oh, that's a brilliant name," the Doctor said. "Amelia Pond, like a name in a fairytale."

"Amelia, Are we in Scotland?" Rose asked and Amelia sighs "No. Had to move to England. It's rubbish."

"So, what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs?" the Doctor asked "Thought we'd woken them by now."

"Don't have a mum and dad," Amelia said "Just an aunt." That statement made both the Doctor and Rose look at each other in confusion but the Doctor shrugged it off "I don't even got an aunt," he said.

"You're lucky," Amelia said.

"I know."

"So, your Aunt," Rose said "Where is she?"

"She's out," Amelia answered as the Doctor dipped a fish finger in the custard and put it in his mouth. "And she left you all alone?"

I'm not scared," Amelia said. "Course you're not," the Doctor suddenly said "You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, man and woman falls out of box, man eats fish custard while the woman eats chips," he said, putting the fish finger in his mouth "and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?"

"What?" Amelia asked him. "Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall," he said.

After finishing the food Amelia took them to her room and showed them the crack in her wall, which is shaped like a 'W' and the Doctor walked up to the crack. "You've had some cowboys in here, he said, examining the crack. "Well, not actually cowboys, though that can happen."

Amelia stood in the doorway holding an apple. "I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them," she said handing the Doctor an apple, with a smiley face carved into it.

"She sounds good, your mum," he said and tossed it into the air and caught it "I'll keep it for later." He then noticed something weird with the crack and touched it "This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing, where's the draught coming from?" He backed away from the wall, took out his sonic screwdriver and examines the crack in the wall with it and looked at his screwdriver. "Wibbly-wobbly, Timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?"

"What?" Both Amelia and Rose asked at the same time. "It's a crack," he answered looking at the crack and he reapproaches it "But I'll tell you something funny, Amelia. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, 'cause the crack isn't in the wall." He added, tracing the crack with his finger.

"Where is it, then?" Amelia asked. "_Everywhere_," he answered. "In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of Space and Time should never have touched, pressed together," he looked back at Amelia as he touched the crack with his finger "right in the wall of your bedroom." He puts his ear on the wall "Sometimes can you hear…" he starts "A voice " Amelia finished. "Yes." He hears a voice that was distorted on the other side of the wall and he immediately walked over to a table next to Amelia's bed and picked up a cup and dumped the water out and places the cup on the wall so the could hear the voice properly.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped," he heard the voice say. "Prisoner Zero…" he starts to repeat but Amelia finished his train of thought "Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?" He heard the voice repeat itself and he removed the cup from the wall.

"I think it means that on the other side of the wall there is a prison," Rose said. "Rose, I think you're correct and that they've lost a prisoner," the Doctor said, agreeing with Rose. "And do you know what that means, Amelia?"

"What?" Amelia asked. "You need a better wall," he said before he and Rose started to move the desk that was next to the wall "The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut." the Doctor said. "Exactly like how we closed the void right ,Doctor?" Rose said.

"Exactly, Rose he said. "Or…" he drifted off. "What?" Amelia asked. "You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine, and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?" He asked her. "Yes," she said.

"Everything's going to be fine," he said as he holds Rose's hand, who was holding Amelia's hand and he took his screwdriver out and he aims it at the crack and activates the screwdriver, the crack lit up as it opened and they saw a dark prison. "Prisoner Zero has escaped," they heard a voice say "Prisoner Zero has escaped," the voice repeated itself. "Hello?" The Doctor said. "Hello!" And then suddenly in the wall, a giant eyeball came down from above and looked at the three of them and they all started at the eyeball. "What's that?" Amelia asked and a few seconds later the wall closed shut and as the wall closed a small ball of electricity shout out from the crack and struck the Doctor.

"There you. see, told you it would close. Good as new," the Doctor said and Amelia wanted to know what that eyeball creature was "What was that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?" She asked. "No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard," the Doctor said and Rose agreed with him on that. "Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic Paper," he continued and he looks at his psychic paper "Takes a lovely message," he explained to Amelia before reading the message "'Prisoner Zero has escaped.' But why tell us?" He wondered out loud. "Unless…"

"Unless he escaped through here, right Doctor?" Rose asked him and he smiled at her "I had that exact same though, Rose," he said "But he couldn't have. We'd know." He said before running into the hallway followed by Rose and Amelia "It's difficult," he told Amelia. "Brand-new me and Rose, I'm not sure about you Rose, but nothing works yet for me. But there's something I'm missing." he said.

"Same with me Doctor, nothing works fully for me yet," Rose told him as he looks around. ""In the corner of my eye," he said as he looks behind in the corner of his eye to see a room that neither he nor Rose have noticed and he stares at the door for a few seconds.

Suddenly the Tardis's cloister bell chimes "No, no,no,no,no,no!" He exclaimed as he and Rose ran down the stairs followed by Amelia and he opens the backdoor "We've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!" The Doctor exclaimed as he runs to the Tardis and Rose follows, while Amelia tries to keep up with them "But…" she pants and she stops as she got to them and they were picking up the grappling hook "It's just a box! How can a box have engines?" She asked them.

"It's not a box," he said and he stood up and turned to her "It's a time mach." Rose turned around "As well as a spaceship," she added and Amelia was in disbelief "What, a real one? You both got a real Time machine that is also a spaceship?" Amelia asked them.

"Not for much longer if we can't get her stabilised," the Doctor said gathering the rest of the grappling hook and threw it back into the Tardis "Five-minute hop into the future should do it." Amelia looked at them for a few seconds "Can I come?" She asked them. "Not safe in here, not yet," the Doctor said. "Five minutes. Give us five minutes. We'll be right back." He and Rose got back on the edge of the Tardis, prepared to jump back inside. "People always say that," they heard Amelia say.

Rose jumped back down to the ground and looked at Amelia in the face "Are me and my husband your average people?" She asked her, smiling "Do we even look like your average person? Do _I _even look like your average person? Trust me, Amelia. Girl-to-girl, yeah? I'm Rose Smith."

She got back on the edge of the Tardis and held the Doctor's hand and looked back to Amelia, and she held the rope in her other hand "Geronimo!" He shouts as they jumped in the Tardis and the doors slammed shut as the Tardis dematerialized.

"What did you see,Theta?" Rose asked him as they start to repair the engines of the Tardis. "I found a room that we didn't even notice with the corner of my eye, Arkytior."

"A perception filter?" She said "Oh no Amelia's in danger!" She cried."I know! We have to stabilise the Tardis quickly," he said and they began to stabilise the Tardis by repairing the engines and after stabilising the Tardis, the Doctor and Rose set the co-ordinates to Amelia's back garden.

The Tardis materialized in Amelia's back garden in the early morning and the door opened the Doctor came out followed by Rose amid billowing smoke and had cloths held over their noses and mouths. "Amelia!" The Doctor shouts "Amelia!" He ran towards the house with Rose in hot pursuit. "I worked out what we were missing. You've got to get out of there!" He tied his screwdriver but it kept flickering a few times till it finally stopped flickering and the door opened.

He and Rose came in "Amelia?!" he called. "Amelia, are you all right? Are you there?" Rose called as she followed the Doctor up the stairs and he used his sonic screwdriver on the doorframe to find out that he was correct and turned to Rose. "Rose, I was correct," he said "Prisoner Zero is here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? He said Prisoner Zero is…" He and Rose suddenly hear wood creaking and the Doctor turned around only to be knocked out by a Cricket bat and then Rose got the same treatment and passed out as well.

**The Doctor is currently in his 13th and final incarnation, 'cause in this universe when he grew a new hand after being cut off by a sycorax it costed him a regeneration and Rose is currently in her 4th incarnation and 3rd Regeneration.**

**Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well… Rose Because I still don't know how to write her properly and I need a beta-reader.**


	2. The Eleventh Hour part 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Doctor who that goes to the BBC**

Half an hour later the Doctor and Rose slowly woke up and saw a policewoman with ginger hair in a skirt speaking into her radio white male and female mid-20s, breaking and entering. Send me some backup. I've got them restrained." The woman then saw that they were awake "Oi, you two! sit still."

"Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat," the Doctor said after clearing his throat.

"Definitely, Cricket bat," Rose agreed.

"You both were breaking and entering," the policewoman countered and the Doctor tried to stand up, only to find that he was handcuffed to the radiator. "Well, that's much better. Brand New us, whack on the head. Just what we needed."

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got backup on the way!" The police officer said.

"Hang on,no,wait, you're a police woman," he noted.

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?" She snapped.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked her. "Where's Amelia?"

"Amelia Pond?" The police officer asked her.

"Yeah, little Scottish girl. Where is she we promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose we must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?" The Doctor answered.

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time," the police officer replied.

"How long?" He asked her.

"Six months."

"No,no, no, no!" He scoffed, "We can't be six months late! We said five minutes. We promised." He sniffs and the police officer walked away grabbing her radio. "What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?" He asked and the police officer spoke into her radio, "Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it, these two know something about Amelia Pond."

She walked back to them, "We need to speak to whoever lives in this house, right now," the Doctor demanded.

"I live here," the police officer said. "But, you're the police," Rose said. "Yes," the police officer said "and this is where I live. Have either of you got a problem with that?"

"How many rooms?" The Doctor asked her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count with me now," he said.

"Why she asked.

"Because it will change how you see things," Rose answered.

"Five," the police officer said and points at rooms as she counted "One, two, three, four five."

"Six," both Gallifreyans said.

"Six?" The police officer scoffed

"Look," the Doctor said.

"Look where?"

"Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you," the Doctor said and the police officer, slowly turned around, looking in the corner of her eye and saw the door that the Doctor noticed. "That's… That is not possible. How is that possible?"

"There's a perception filter around the door stops you seeing it," Rose explained. "He noticed it last time we were here. Should've seen it."

"But that's a whole room," the police officer said in confusion. "That's a whole room I've never even noticed."

"The filter stops you. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding," the Doctor explained. "You need to uncuff us now!" The police officer slowly walked down the hall towards the room, "I don't have the key. I lost it," she said.

"How could you have lost it?! Stay away from that door!"The Doctor shouted and the Police officer kept walking towards the door. "Do not touch that door!" The police officer puts her hand on the doorknob "Listen to me! Do not touch that…" As the police officer turned the doorknob the Doctor looked at Rose "Why does no one ever listens to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" The police officer slowly entered the room. "Again?"

"Probably," Rose shrugged and he frantically searches his pockets. "My screwdriver, where is it? Arkytior where's yours?"

Rose searches her pockets but couldn't find it "I don't know, Mine's missing, I think it fell out of my pocket as we were knocked out. Silver things one's blue at the end and the other one is pink at the end."

"There's nothing here," the police officer said from the room. "Whatever's there stopped you from seeing the whole room. What makes you think you could see our screwdrivers? Now

Please get out!"

"Silver, one's blue at the end, the other one's pink?" The police officer asked from the room. "Our screwdrivers, yeah," Rose said. "They're here," the police officer told them from inside the room. "Must have rolled under the door," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, must have. And then they jumped up onto the table…" The police officer added and both gallifreyans shared a look "Get out of there! Get out! Get out of there!" They stretched as far as they could with the handcuffs. The police officer wasn't getting out of the room "What is it? What are you doing?" The Doctor asked her. "There's nothing here, but…" the Police officer said. "Corner of your eye," Rose said and the police officer went quiet for a few seconds, "What is it?" She asked them.

"Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will try to kill you. Don't look at it. Do not... look," the Doctor said but then they suddenly hear the police officer scream "Get out!" The police officer ran out the room, closed the door behind her and down the hall to the Doctor and Rose "Give me that!" The Doctor snapped, the police officer gives him the screwdrivers handed Rose her screwdriver, The Screwdriver stuttered as he locks the door, meanwhile Rose uses hers on her handcuffs, but it didn't work. The Doctor tried his as well which didn't work either. "Come on. What's the bad alien done to you?" He muttered to the screwdriver.

"Will that door hold it?" The Police woman asked them. "Oh, yeah, yeah, course! it's an interdimensional multi-form from outer space. They're all terrified of wood!" He said sarcastically and suddenly a bright yellowish light came from inside the room "What's that? What's it doing?" The police officer asked and Rose looked up "Uh, I'm not sure probably getting dressed," she said "Run, just go. Your backup's coming, we'll be fine."

"there is no backup," the police officer told them and the Doctor and Rose looked at her surprised "We heard you on the radio. You called for backup." The police officer looked at them "I was pretending It's a pretend radio."

"But you're a policewoman," the Doctor said, still confused and suddenly she took off her hat "I'm a kiss-o-gram!" she exclaimed and her ginger hair fell free and at that moment, the door to the mysterious room fell over in front of them and they saw a bald old man, wearing a boilersuit, holding the leash of a large Rottweiler. "But it's just…" She said.

"No, it isn't," the Doctor said "Look at the faces." The man growled and barked like a dog, while the dog remained still and immobile. "What? I'm sorry, but what?" The woman asked them with confusion and looked down at the Doctor and Rose.

"It's all one creature, one creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form," the Doctor explained "A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from?"

"Yeah, like he said 'cause you'd need a psychic link or a live feed. But how did you fix that?" Rose asked and the multi-form snarled , advanced towards them and opened his mouth showing sharp alien-like teeth. "Stay, boy!" The Doctor shouts at the creature and the creature halted its advance. " The blonde, the ginger and me, we're safe. Want to know why? The ginger sent for backup."

"I didn't send for backup!" The woman said. "I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives," he told her before looking back at the creature "Okay, yeah, no backup. And that's why we're safe. Alone we're no threat to we _had _backup, then you'd have to kill us." Suddenly a voice filled the room "Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded."

"What's that?" the woman asked the two gallifreyans "That would be backup," Rose said and the Doctor called to the multi-form "Okay, one more time. We do have backup and that's definitely why we're safe."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated," the voice added. "Well, safe apart from you know incineration," the Doctor said and the creature walked to another room, as the voice repeated its warning, the Doctor pounded his screwdriver on the floor in an attempt to get it to work "Work, work, work. C'mon." Suddenly the screwdriver made a sound and started working. He used it on the handcuffs and the handcuffs unlocked. "Run," he said as he stood up and helped Rose up. "Run!" The Doctor pushed the woman and Rose followed them down the stairs.

The Doctor, Rose and the woman ran outside "Kiss-o-gram?" The Doctor asked as he locks the door with his screwdriver. "Yes, a kiss-o-gram! What's going on?" She asked and the doctor turned around "Why did you pretend to be a policewoman?"

"You both broke into my house! It was either this or a french maid!" the woman snapped "What's going on? One of you tell me! Tell me!" She asked the two Gallifreyans and they reached the Tardis "An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

"Yes," the woman said. "Me too," both gallifreyans said as the Doctor tries to use his Tardis key in the keyhole of the Tardis but wasn't working. "No,no don't do that not now! It's still rebuilding, not letting us in!"

"Prisoner Zero, will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." The creature who was still in the form of the man and dog watched from the window, barking at them.

The woman grabbed both Gallifreyans by the arms "Come on." The Doctor resisted "No, wait, hang on, wait, wait, wait. The shed," he said and ran to a garden shed. "We destroyed that shed last time we were here, smashed it into pieces."

"So, there's a new one, she said "let's go."

Rose noticed something on the new shed "That new one looks a decade old, 12 years old at least." The Doctor looked at Rose and back at the shed and saw that she was correct and sniffs the wood, before rubbing his finger around the wood and tasting it. "Rose, you were correct, we're 12 years late, not six months we're 12 years late."

"He's coming," the woman said as the Doctor approached her. "Why did you tell us that we were six months late?" Rose asked. "We've got to go," the woman said dodging the question.

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say five minutes?" He snapped at her. "Why did you two say five minutes?!" She snapped back at him.

"What?" Both Gallifreyans said, stunned and it wa sat this moment they realized she was Amelia

"Come on," Amelia said and both Gallifreyans repeated themselves "Come on!" the woman repeated herself, pulling them by the arm, and the two gallifreyans repeated themselves yet again.

"Prisoner Zero, will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." They run out the back garden, past the creature who was standing at the door.

They ran down an alleyway and someone was riding a bike and the Doctor stopped and faced Amelia. "You're Amelia," he said and she kept walking "You're late," she said.

"You're Amelia Pond," Rose said "the little girl."

"I'm Amelia and you both are late," she said.

"What happened, Amelia?" Rose said.

"Twelve years," Amelia answered. "You hit us both with a cricket bat," he said in disbelief. "Twelve years," Amelia scoffs "A cricket bat," he said again. "Twelve years and four psychiatrists," she told them.

"Four?" He asked in confusion. "I kept biting them," she replied. "Why?" He asked. "They said you both weren't real," she answered. "That doesn't mean you could bite them, Amelia," Rose said and Amelia was about to respond but they heard the voice again over speakers of an ice cream truck, "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."

"No,no, no, come on…We're being staked out by an ice cream van?" Amelia said in disbelief and the Doctor headed for the van followed by Rose and Amelia. "What's that? Why are you playing that?" He asked the ice cream vendor.

"It's supposed to be Claire de Lune," the ice cream vendor said and the Doctor picked up the radio "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

Rose stepped away from the van and saw a jogger with an MP3 player and was receiving the message as well as a woman hearing it over her mobile.

"Doctor, Rose, what's happening?" Amelia asked and both the Doctor and Rose leapt over a low white fence into a pretty front garden. While Amelia went around the front.

A large blue eyeball filled a TV screen and an elderly woman uses a remote to change the channel but they all showed the same thing. The Doctor and Rose entered the front door followed by Amelia.

"Hello! Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area," the Doctor said

And he looks at Amelia's outfit "Also crimes, let's have a look." The Doctor took the remote from the woman "I was just about to phone," the woman said "It's on every channel." She turned around and saw Amelia "Hello, Amy, dear. Are you a policewoman now?"

"Well, sometimes," Amelia said. "I thought you were a nurse," the woman said and both the Doctor and Rose had a shared look on their faces as they heard the woman call Amelia 'Amy'.

"I can be a nurse," Amelia said.

"Or actually a nun." The woman said.

"I dabble," Amelia said.

"Amy, who are your friends?" The woman asked her.

"Who's Amy? You were Amelia," he said, confused on why the woman was calling her 'Amy'.

"Yeah, and now I'm Amy," she said.

"Amelia Pond, that was a great name," he said.

"Bit fairytale," she reminded him.

"But it was a great name," Rose said.

"I know you, don't I? I've seen you two somewhere before," the woman told the Doctor and Rose. "Not us. Brand new faces," the Doctor said before opening his mouth, showing the woman the inside of his mouth "First time on." He turned to Amy "And what sort of Job's a kissogram?"

"I go to parties and I kiss people," Amy answered before clearing her throat "With outfits. It's a laugh."

"You were a little girl five minutes ago," he said.

"You're worse than my aunt," she told him.

"I'm the Doctor, the blonde is my wife and I'm worse than everybody's aunt."

"And that is not how he's introducing ourselves," Rose told the woman as the Doctor picked up a radio and uses his sonic screwdriver on it. They heard the amendment message about Prisoner Zero in French, German and Italian before it turned off. "Okay, so it's everywhere, in every language they're broadcasting to the whole world." He went to a window, opened it and looked up.

"What's up there? What are you looking for?" Amy asked and the sky was clear blue with a few white clouds and then he walked around the room "Okay, planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core... they're going to need a 40% fission blast." A young man entered and the Doctor walked towards him. "But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized starship, that's 20 minutes." The man was tall and the Doctor stood first in tip-toe and then goes back down "What do you think,20 minutes? Yeah, 20 minutes. We've got 20 minutes."

"20 minutes to what?" Amy asked.

"Are you the Doctor and Rose?" The man asked the two gallifreyans and the woman laughed "they are arn't they? They're the Doctor and Rose! The raggedy Doctor and his wife Rose. All those cartoons cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor and his wife Rose! It's them!"

Amy clears her throat "Shut up," she said softly.

"Cartoons?" The Doctor asked, bemused, he and Rose sat down on the couch.

"Gran, it's them, isn't it? It's really them!" The man said.

"Jeff, shut up!" Amy snapped at the man. "Rose what does husband mean 20 minutes till what?"

The 'eye' was still on the Tv broadcasting its warning "The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet, Amy," Rose explained.

"Twenty minutes to the end of the world," both the Doctor and Rose said.

**Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well… Rose Because I still don't know how to write her properly and I need a beta-reader.**


	3. The Eleventh Hour part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who, that goes to the BBC.**

A little boy was playing with a toy helicopter, as the Doctor, Rose and Amy passed him by, in the other direction. "What is this place Where are we?" The Doctor asked.

"Leadworth," Amy replied.

"Where's the rest of it?" Rose asked.

"This is it," Amy answered.

"Is there an airport?" the Doctor asked.

"No," Amy said.

"A nuclear power station?"

"No."

"Even a little one."

"No."

"Amy, What's the nearest city?" Rose asked Amy.

"Gloucester, half an hour by car."

"We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?" He asked her.

"No."

"Well, that good! Fantastic, that is. 20 minutes to save the world and we've got a post office and it's shut!" He said, snapping at her and then he notices a duck pond _"What is that?"_

"It's a duck pond," Amy answered as they head towards the duck pond and he saw no ducks in the pond, Rose didn't either "Why aren't there any ducks?"

"I don't know," Any shrugged. "There's never any ducks."

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?"

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?"

"Amy, he makes a very good poi-" Rose starts but falls over in mid-sentence due to her regeneration and the Doctor tries to help her up but the same happens to him. "This is too soon. We're not ready, we're not done yet."

Suddenly the sky began to darken the three of them looked up, "What's happening? Why's it going dark?" Amy asked, the sun appeared grey and was flickering before returning close to how it normally seen on earth "So, what's wrong with the sun?" Amy asked.

"Nothing's wrong with it you were just looking at it through the atmosphere, you're seeing it what it looks like from space," Rose said.

"Rose is correct," He added, "they've sealed up your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet."

Amy looks around and then the Doctor and Rose stood up and then looked in the same direction Amy looked and saw the villagers were taking photos of the sun with their phones. "Oh, and here they come, the human race. The end comes as it was always going to, down a video phone!" The Doctor said.

"This isn't real is it? This is some kind of big wind-up," Amy said, not accepting that any of this was real.

"Why would we wind you up?" The Doctor asked.

"You both told me that you both had a time machine that is also a spaceship," she said.

"And you believed us," he said.

"Then I grew up," Amy said.

"Oh, you never want to do that. There's no point in being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes," he said and as he said that it reminded him when he almost said the same exact thing to Sarah Jane way back in his fourth incarnation. "No, hang on, shut up, wait! I missed it," he said before slapping himself on the forehead. "I saw it and I missed it," he slapped himself again. "What did I see?"

"What did you see?" Rose asked him.

"I won't find out any faster, Rose, if you be quiet for a moment and let me concentrate to remember," he said.

I saw... What did I see?" he asked himself as he reeled back the last few moments from a few hundred feet away and saw a few people with their phones out including old people and a woman in a red telephone box and then he got to what he saw, a young man in the middle of the park wearing a nurse uniform and a jacket over it and was taking photos of prisoner Zero, who is still in the shape of a man and a dog from a few feet away on the road.

The Doctor turned and looked at a clock and saw that they still had enough time "20 minutes. We can do it. 20 minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye or stay and help us."

"No," Amy said.

"I'm sorry?"

"No!" She screamed

Amy suddenly grabbed his tie, and pulled him to a car that just parked and as she did that Rose followed."Amy, no, no, what are you doing?" He asked her as a man that was in the car got out she put his tie in the car door and slammed it shut and took the keys from the old man and locked the car doors and Rose asked "Are you out of your mind doing that to my husband?!" Rose asked her.

"Who are the two of you?" Amy asked .

"You know who we are," the Doctor said.

"No, really, who are the two of you?" she asked

"Look at the sky! End of the world 20 minutes," he said.

You and both better talk quickly, then!" Amy said.

"Amy, I am going to need my car back," the old man said interrupting them.

"Yes in a bit. Now go and have coffee." she suggested he obliged "Right, yes. he said walking away.

The Doctor tossed the apple Amy gave them when she was 7 years old "Catch," he said and Amy caught it and looked at it, "I'm the Doctor," the Doctor told her.

"And I'm his wife, Rose."

"We're time travellers," he added, "Everything We told you 12 years ago is true. We're real. What's happening in the sky is real and if you don't let me go right now, my wife won't stop it without me so everything you've ever known is over."

"I don't believe either of you," Amy said.

"Just 20 minutes just believe us for 20 minutes," he said, gripping Amy's wrist and then gestured towards the apple "Look at it Fresh as the day you gave it to us. And you know it's the same one." They paused for almost a minute "Amy, believe for 20 minutes," he pleaded and Amy unlocked the car doors with the car keys. "What do we do?" She asked

"Stop that nurse!" The Doctor answered and took his ties out of the cars door.

He ran towards the nurse, Rose and Amy followed after him and took his phone from him and looked at it for a second before walking back to the nurse. "The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?"

Amy?" The nurse said as he saw Amy.

"Hi," she said to the nurse.

Rose was confused "Wait, you know each other, Amy?" Rose asked pointing to Amy and the Nurse.

"Yeah," she said. "this is Rory, he's a friend."

"Boyfriend," Rory corrects.

"Kind of Boyfriend," she said.

"Amy!"

"Man and dog, why?" The Doctor asked.

Rory realized who the Doctor and Rose were as his eyes widen in shock "Oh my god, it's them."

"Just answer his question, please," Amy said.

"It's them, though, the Raggedy Doctor and Rose," Rory said. "The Raggedy Doctor and his wife, Rose."

"Yeah, they came back," Amy said.

"But they were a story," he said in confusion. "They were a game."

"Man and dog, why? Tell me now," the Doctor said, grabbing Rory by his shirt. "Sorry, because he can't be there. Because," Rory starts. "He's Ina hospital, in a coma," both Rory and the Doctor said at the same time.

"Woah, that was weird," Rose said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Rory said, nodding his head and the Doctor let go of him "Knew it. Multi-form you see. Disguise itself as anything, but needs a live feed, a psychic link with a living but dormant mind."

Suddenly the multi-form snapped as the dog barked and snarled, the Doctor walked closer, "Prisoner Zero."

"What, there's a Prisoner Zero, too," Rory asked.

"Yes," Amy said and the Doctor looks behind and saw a spaceship that has an eye in it's center appears in the sky and floats and it scans around for Prisoner Zero.

See that ship up there is scanning this for non-terrestrial technology," the Doctor said as he took his screwdriver out, "And nothing says non-terrestrial like a Sonic Screwdriver." He activates his screwdriver and points it into the sky causing the street lights to blow up. "No!" someone exclaimed, it also caused Cars to sound their horns "Stop!" an old woman on a scooter screamed as it moved forward on it's own.

A firetruck without a firefighter in it was accelerating forward with it's siren going off and two firefighters ran after it and "Hey, come back here! Oi, come back here! Come back!" one of the firefighters said.

"I think someone's going to notice don't you?" He asked as the spaceship's scanner touched a cathedral and Prisoner Zero who barked and he lowered his screwdriver and aims the screwdriver at a phone box, which exploded and the screwdriver suddenly sparked and fizzled, causing the Doctor to drop it to the ground. "No,no,no, don't do that!" The spaceship flies away.

"Come back! The prisoner you're looking for is here!" Rose shouts to the spaceship as it flies away, but unbeknown to them Prisoner Zero dissolves into slime and escapes down a sewage drain. Amy saw it "Doctor, Rose! The drain. It sort of melted and went down the drain.

"Well, of course it did," the Doctor said.

"Well, what do we do now?" Rose and Amy asked.

"It's hiding in human form," the Doctor said. "We need to drive it into the open. No Tardis, one screwdriver is working so it won't help us that much, 17 minutes. Come on, think. Think."

The Doctor, Rose, Amy and Rory were soon standing above the drain "So that thing, _that _hid in my house for 12 years?" Amy asked.

"Amy, a multi-form can live for a few thousand years," Rose said.

"Rose is right, Multi-forms can live for a few millennia," the Doctor said. "12 years is just a pit stop."

"So how come you both show up on the same day that lot do?" Amy asked. "The same minute."

"They're looking for him, but followed us. They saw us through the crack, they got a fix, knew we could find him, but they're only late 'cause we are," he explained.

What are they on about?" Rory asked

"Nurse boy give me your phone," the Doctor said "Rory asked "How can they be real?" Rory asked. "They were never real."

"Phone, now give me!" The Doctor snapped at Rory

"Rude!" Rose told the Doctor and Rory hands his phone to the Doctor. "They were just a game," Rory said. "We were kids. Amy made me dress up as you and she dressed up as Rose."

"These photos, they are all the coma patients?" The Doctor asked Rory as he looks at the photos on Rory's phone.

Rory said "Yeah," Rory said.

"No , they're all the multi-form," the Doctor told Rory. "Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero."

Amy said "He had a dog though." She suggested A dog in a coma?"

"It's part of the dream, Amy," Rose explained. " Whatever the coma patient dreams about becomes reality as long as the multi-form is currently disguising as that form."

"Exactly what Rose said," the Doctor added "The coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name?"

"Amy, he's not talking about Rory, your other friend," Rose said. "The one who asked if we were the Doctor and Rose."

"Jeff," Amy answered.

"Oh, thanks," Rory said, sarcastically.

"He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop. Big bag, big laptop," the Doctor said. "I need Jeff's laptop. You three, get to the hospital, get everyone out that ward, clear the whole floor. Rose, phone me when you're done." He ran off and Amy grabbed Roy's hand "Your car, Come on," Amy said.

"How can you two be here, Rose?" Rory asked Rose. "how can and the Doctor be here?"

"The Tardis, our spaceship and time machine is still rebuilding, which caused it to travel farther in time than we expected," Rose explained to Rory as they drove off in Rory's car which was a mini-cooper, on the way to the hospital Rory gave Rose his phone number, while the Doctor entered Jeff's house.

The Doctor entered Jeff's bedroom where Jeff was lying on his bed using his laptop. "Hello. Laptop, give me!" The Doctor said and he grabbed it.

"No, no, no, no, wait, hang on!" Jeff said, refusing to let go.

The Doctor said, "It's fine, give it here," the Doctor said as He took the laptop and sat at the bottom of the bed and saw that Jeff was watching Porn. "Blimey! Get a girlfriend, Jeff."

The door opened and Jeff's gran entered "Gran," Jeff said.

"What are you doing?" Jeff's grandmother asked the Doctor

"The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big video conference call," the Doctor explained and he kept typing. "All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore."

"Ooh, I like Patrick Moore," Jeff's grandmother said.

"I'll get you his number," the Doctor offered. "but watch him, he's a devil."

"You can't just hack in on a call like that," Jeff told him.

"Can't I?" The Doctor asked him and he held his psychic paper to the webcam.

"Who are you?" An expert asked. "This is a secure call. What are you doing?"

"Hello. I know, you should switch me off. But before you do, watch this,"The Doctor said.

"It's here too, I'm getting it," another expert said.

The Doctor explained, "Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault, I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie - why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster-than-light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention," the Doctor explained.

The Doctor took out Rory's phone and typed something on the mobile. "Sir, what are you doing?" An expert asked him.

The Doctor replied, "I'm writing a computer virus," the Doctor answered. "Very clever, super-fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. Why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. OK, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish - whatever social network you've got. Any questions?"

"Who was your lady friend?" Patrick Moore asked.

"Patrick, behave!" The Doctor scolded

"What does this virus do?" An expert asked.

The Doctor replied, "It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters, it gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time," the Doctor explained. "But, yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain." He turns to Jeff "Jeff, you're my best man."

"Your what?" Jeff asked him and the Doctor closed the laptop halfway. "Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff. Right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world."

Jeff asked, "Why me?" Jeff asked him.

"It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go," the Doctor answered and he left and Jeff opened the laptop. "OK, guys, let's do this." He started typing and suddenly the Doctor came back in the room. "Oh, and delete your internet history." He left again and ran out of Jeff's house, looked around then ran off.

**Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well… Rose Because I still don't know how to write her properly and I need a beta-reader.**

**This is a message for a guest named 'Guest Who' who's been reviewing this fanfictions series on my last few chapters 'I have seen your reviews both my previous story and I this one, I'm just trying my best to make Rose sound like Rose and I'm not trying to make her sound like a clone of the Doctor.'**


	4. The Eleventh Hour part 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

Rory was talking with other nurses while Rose was on her mobile, Amy next to her. Rory rejoined the girls"Something's happened up there," he said "we can't get through."

Rose dialed Rory's phone number on her phone to call the Doctor.

"Yes, but what's happened?" Amy asked him

Rory replied, "I don't know. No-one knows. Rose, phone him."

"I am phoning him, Rory," Rose said and the Doctor answered the phone "Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through. Oh, that's brilliant!"

"Rose, what did he say?" Rory asked Rose.

"Have Amy and Rory look in the mirror." Rose said and Amy turned to see her reflection. "There. Nothing there," Amy said, confused and Rose rolled her eyes and pointed to Amy's costume. "Oh! Ha-ha! Uniform!"

Amy put her hair up while Rose talked to the Doctor. "Are you on your way? You're going to need a car."

"Don't worry, Arkytior," he said " I've commandeered a vehicle."

Rory, Rose and Amy got out of a lift and saw the corridors were a mess; gurneys and tables overturned, scrubs and utensils littered the floor. A woman holding the hands of her two daughters saw them, "Officer," the woman said to Amy

"What happened?" Amy asked

"There was a man. A man with a dog," the woman replied. "I think Dr Ramsden's dead. And the nurses."

Rose phoned the Doctor, "Are you in?" He asked her

"Yep. But so's Prisoner Zero." Rose Answered.

"You need to get out of there," the Doctor said. "You're still regenerating, Rose, if he fatally wounds you, you'd die and I won't be able to live without you. "

"I know that, Doctor," she said " We're just not sure where he is."

Rory turned from Amy to the woman as she spoke again and noticed it was one of the girls. "He was so angry. He kept shouting. And that dog, the size of that dog, I swear it was rabid." Amy tapped Rose on the shoulder. Rose looked up and slowly backed away with Rory and Amy. "And he just went mad, attacking everyone. Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies."

"Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths." The woman said and she opened her mouth to reveal teeth so did the girls, revealing her to be Prisoner Zero.

"Oh, my God!" Rory cried out, as he was freaked out.

"Rose? Rose, what's happening?" The Doctor asked on the phone, meanwhile, Rose, Rory and Amy ran down the corridor into one of the wards. They closed the doors and slid a broom through the handles. "Rose, talk to me!" They backed away from the doors to the centre of the ward.

"We're in the coma ward," Rose said. "But it's here, it's getting in."

"Which window are you?" He asked.

"Window? What, sorry?" Rose asked, not hearing him properly.

"Which window?"

"Which window are we at?" Rose asked Amy

"First floor on the left, fourth from the end," Amy answered and Rsee repeated what Amy said into the phone.

Prisoner Zero broke through "Oh, dear. Little Amelia Pond, Prisoner Zero said "I've watched you grow up. 12 years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her magic Doctor and his wife Rose to return, but not this time, Amelia." She opened her mouth.

Rose's phone beeped as she got a text message from the Doctor saying 'Duck!' Rose heard the wail of the siren and pushed Rory and Amy down just as the ladder from a fire engine broke through the window. The Doctor climbed up the ladder and joined the trio."Right! Hello! Am I late?" He asked them, he looked at the clock "No, three minutes to go. So still time."

"Time for what, Time Lord?" Prisoner Zero asked him.

"Take the disguise off," The Doctor said, "They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

"The Atraxi will kill me this time," Prisoner Zero said,"If I am to die, let there be fire."

"OK. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time," the Doctor added. "Do it again, just leave."

"I did not open the crack," Prisoner Zero said.

"Somebody did," The Doctor scoffed.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?" Prisoner Zero said and then She spoke in a little girl's voice. "The Doctor in the Tardis doesn't know. Doesn't know, doesn't know!" Prisoner Zero said in a sing song voice, mockingly.

"_The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall," _Prisoner Zero said in a normal voice.

There was a clicking sound and The Doctor turned and looked up at the wall, "And we're off!" He said. "Look at that." He pointed at the clock which read 0:00. "Look at that! Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is' zero'. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute?" He took Rory's mobile out from his pocket. "The source, by the way, is right here." Suddenly a bright light shone through the windows. "Oh! And I think they just found us!"

"Being a showoff like usual I see," Rose said cheekily and smiled as she stuck her tongue between her teeth.

"The Atraxi are limited," Prisoner Zero said. "While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me."

"Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and being uploaded about now," the Doctor said. "And the final score is - no Tardis, screwdrivers not being much use, two minutes to spare." He held his arms out, feeling successful. "Who da man?!" He was greeted by silence and a face palm from Rose. "Oh, I'm never saying that again! Fine."

"Then I shall take a new form," Prisoner Zero responded.

"Oh, stop it, you know you can't," the Doctor told her. "Takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

"And I've had years," Prisoner Zero told him and her form glowed as it morphs into a different body.

Amy almost fell to the floor but Rose caught her and lay her down as the Doctor rushed over to her. "No! Amy?" Rose said frantically as she put her hands to Amy's face. "You've got to hold on. Amy! Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please."

Rory looked at Prisoner Zero. "Doctor?"

The Doctor looked up to see Prisoner Zero had taken his and Rose's forms, standing side by side. "Well, that's rubbish. I know that one's Rose. Who's that supposed to be?"

Rose looked up at prisoner Zero "That's your new body," Rose said

"Oh. that's what I look like now?"

"Yep," Rose said.

"How did you not know what you looked like?" Rory asked him.

The Doctor stood up "Busy day," he told him.

"Rory, it's actually 'cause me and him recently changed bodies through a process called regeneration and he hasn't had time to look in a mirror yet," Rose explained.

"Why me and Rose, though? You're linked with her," the Doctor said approaching the copies of him and Rose.

Rose stood up and walked over "I think it's what Amy's dreaming about, Rose said, "I think Prisoner Zero is copying Amy when she was a child, and is dreaming about us."

They suddenly heard Amy's voice from when she was a child "You're correct, Rose." She stuck her head around the copy of Rose. "Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor and his wife, Rose she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you two have been."

The Doctor shook his head and said, "No, she's dreaming about us 'cause she can hear us." She and the Doctor ran back to Amy. "Amy, don't just hear me, listen, he said. "Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see? Remember you went inside. me and Rose tried to stop you, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy…dream about what you saw."

"No... no... No!" Prisoner Zero shouted, panicking and glows as he transforms back to its natural form which was an eel like creature.

The Doctor faced it and said, "Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself." Prisoner Zero was caught in the light and writhed.

"Prisoner Zero is located," they heard a voice say, "Prisoner Zero is restrained."

_"Silence," _Prisoner Zero hissed _"Doctor and Rose. Silence will fall."_ He disappeared. There was a whoosh of air as the ship left. The Doctor ran to the window and dialled the mobile.

"The sun, it's back to normal, right?" Rory said, "That's... That's good, yeah? That means it's over."

Amy woke up "Amy? Are you OK? Are you with us?" Rose asked

"What happened?" Amy asked

"He did it," Rory answered. "The Doctor did it."

"No, I didn't," the Doctor said.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked him.

"Tracking the signal back," the Doctor said. "Sorry, in advance."

"About what?"

"The bill." The Doctor put the phone to his ear "Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established, level 5 planet, and you were going to burn it? What...? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here. Now!" He tossed the phone back to Rory. "OK. Now I've done it." He left the ward, Rose and Amy behind him.

Rory asked, "Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?"

"He's just going to settle a score with them, diplomatically," Rose told him.

The Doctor strode down the corridor, determined with Rose, Amy and Rory following him. "Where are you going?" Amy asked.

The Doctor replied, "The roof," he said before realizing something."No, hang on." He entered a room and began to sift through clothes, tossing away what didn't appeal.

"What's in here?" Amy asked.

"I'm saving the world," he replied. "I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show!"

"I'm just gonna stay in these clothes until we get to the Tardis, to change to ones that appeal to his incarnation of mine, thanks," Rose said.

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens," Rory said as the Doctor stripped off his old clothes. "deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off... Amy, he's taking his clothes off."

Amy and Rose were watching appreciatively. "Turn your back if it embarrasses you," the Doctor suggested.

Rory asked, "Are you stealing clothes now?" Rory asked him. "Those clothes belong to people, you know." He turned around. "Are you two not you going to turn your back?"

"Nope," Rose and Amy replied at the same time as they smirked at each other.

The Doctor, now wearing a long-sleeved shirt, trousers with braces (suspenders) and a number of ties draped around his neck, strode over with Rose to where the Atraxi ship was waiting. Amy and Rory stood back a bit. "So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving," Amy asked.

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better," the Doctor said, "Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now."

The 'eye' disconnected from the ship and scans the Doctor and Rose. "You both are not of this world."

"No, but we've put a lot of work into it." He replied to the Atraxi and examined a tie. "I don't know. What do you think?" He asked Rose.

"Is this world important?" The Atraxi asked.

"Important? Do you care about any living thing?" Rose snapped

"Yeah, what she said, what's that mean, important?" He asked the Atraxi and Rose grabbed the tie and tossed it away. Rory caught it. "6 billion people live here, is that important?"

The Doctor asked, "Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" He threw another tie that landed on Amy's shoulder, she gave it to Rory. "Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. _IS_ this world a threat?"

The Atraxi makes a holographic sphere appear and it displayed events in modern earth history including the first time America used a Nuclear weapon on another country in the city of Hiroshima in the Empire of Japan, then it soon showed an image of the statue Christ the redeemer in Rio de janeiro, then it showed Mahatma Gandhi with his supporters protesting against British Rule in British Raj on the Indian subcontinent.

"No."

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" The Doctor asked and the holographic sphere displayed images of multiple humans "No," the Atraxi replied.

"OK,the Doctor went on, "One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here." As the Doctor spoke, the holographic sphere showed Cybermen and Daleks, the Queen of the Racnoss, Ood, Sycorax, a Sontaran, a Sea Devil, Reapers, the Hath and the Vashta Nerada in the spacesuit. "There have been so many! And what you've got to ask is... what happened to them?"

The projection now showed all the incarnations the Doctor including the War Doctor before the current incarnation of the Doctor walked through the holographic sphere, wearing a bow tie holding hands with Rose. "Hello. I'm the Doctor and this is my wife Rose," the Doctor said, "Basically... run."

The Atraxi 'eye flew back into the center of the ship and departed, scared for their lives and Amy laughed. The Doctor felt hot something in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out his Tardis key and it was glowing and showed it to Rose.

"Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" Amy asked still looking up at the sky and as she looked down from the sky to see the Doctor and Rose were gone.

The Doctor and Rose returned to Amy's back garden and the Tardis and saw that the Tardis had refurbished its exterior as well as now displaying a St. John Ambulance logo on it's door and a darker shade of blue. They stopped in front of it.

"OK! What have you got for us this time?" The Doctor asked the Tardis and he opened the door and he stood there, amazed. "Look at you!" The Doctor said He smiled. "Oh, you sexy thing!" Rose glared at him "But you're sexier, Rose," he added and Rose blushed and both Amy and Rory ran up just as the Tardis dematerialized. Amy closed her eyes, remembering when she was little, how she waited all night. She heard the Tardis and smiled.

Rose went to the Wardrobe room to change her clothes and tried on a leather jacket and something similar to the 9th Doctor, but didn't look good to her new dress appeals, she did the same with a dress but it didn't look good on her as well and then tried on a blue shirt and a dark pink jacket as well as jeans and it suited her new dress appeal and went back to the console room where the Doctor was waiting for her.

"Time to pick up Amy," she said as he set the console to Amy's house and the Tardis materialized in Amy's backyard, as the Doctor and Rose stepped out of the Tardis, they saw that it was dark out, close to midnight, about 11:45 PM.

Amy came out of her house in a nightie "Sorry, about running off earlier, the Doctor said, apologizing Amy. "Brand new Tardis, bit exciting Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in while Rose changed her clothes. "She's ready for the big stuff now."

Amy approached them. "It's the two of you," she said, "You both came back."

"Course we came back," he responded, "We always come back."

"He's right, Amy we always come back," Rose said.

"Something wrong with that?" He asked her.

"And you kept the clothes." Amy said to the Doctor, noticing that he was wearing the same clothes that he took from the hospital. He looked down at his clothes "Well, I just saved the world, the whole world for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me! I kept the clothes."

"Including the bow tie," Amy added.

"Yeah it's cool," he said, touching his bow tie on his neck, readjusting it "Bow ties are cool."

"Are you two from another planet," Amy suddenly asked them.

"Yep!" Rose said

"Yeah," the Doctor said at the same time.

"Okay," Amy said.

"So what do you think?" He asked her.

"Oh what?" Amy asked.

"Other planets, want to check them out?"

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"Amy, it means come travel with us," Rose said.

"Where?"

"Wherever you like," the Doctor said.

"All that stuff, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero…" Amy said.

"Oh, don't worry. That's just the beginning. There's loads more," he said.

"Yeah, but those things, amazing things, all that stuff…" she starts "That was two years ago!" she suddenly snapped.

"Oh, oops," he muttered and Rose laughed at him.

"He did it before Amy, once he meant to travel 12 hours in the future Rose sarts and turned to him "but was actually 12 months."

"You're never gonna let that down are you, Rose?"

"Never," she replied and stuck her tongue between her teeth as she smiled.

"Anyway, so that's…" He starts.

"Fourteen years!" Amy confirmed.

"Fourteen years since fish custard," he said "Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough."

"When I was a kid you both said there was a swimming pool and a library and the swimming pool was _in_ the library," Amy said.

"Yeah," he said "We're not sure where it's got to now," he said it'll turn up. So, coming?"

"No," Amy said nervously.

"Rose was shocked that Amy said this.

"You wanted to come 14 years ago," he said.

"I grew up."

"Don't worry. We'll soon fix that," he said before snapping his fingers and the Tardis doors opened and Amy walked inside the Tardis followed by Rose and the Doctor, he closed the door behind him. The Tardis console room was now more futuristic and science fiction than organic. The center column was on a floor that allowed one to see underneath. There were also stairs leading to other levels and doors.

"Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks?" He asked Amy "we've heard them all."

"I'm in my nightie," Amy muttered.

"Don't worry about that, Amy, we have some clothes we can get for you in the wardrobe room," Rose said.

"Rose is right, and there's possibly a swimming pool in there," he added.

"No, there wasn't, Doctor," Rose said. "It possibly became it's own room."

"_So,all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will, where do you want to start?" _

Amy approached them "You both are so sure that I'm coming."

"Yeah, we are," the Doctor said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"'Cause you're the Scottish girl in the English village," the Doctor said walking around the console "and I know how that feels."

"Oh, do you?" Amy asked him.

"All these years living here most of your life, and you've still got that accent," he added pointing at her "Yeah, you're coming." He slammed his hand on a bell on the console which went ding.

"Can you both get me back for tomorrow morning?" Amy asked.

"It's a time machine. We can get you back for five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just… You know stuff," Amy replied and Rose had a feeling that something was actually tomorrow that she was keeping secret from them.

"All right, then. the Doctor said "Back in time for stuff." suddenly the console made a noise and a screwdriver appeared that looked kind of like a claw and was green at the end. "Oh! A new one!" He exclaimed and activates it. "Lovely!" He puts the screwdriver in his pocket "Thanks, Tardis," he whispered to the Tardis." He and Rose began setting the controls.

"Why me?" Amy suddenly asked.

"Why not?" He countered.

"No seriously, you both are asking me to travel with both of you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?"

"I don't know. Fun Do we have to have a reason?" He asked her.

"People always have a reason," she said.

"Do we look like your average people, Amy?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Amy replied.

"We've been knocking around with each other, alone for a while. Our choice. But It's weird.

"You're both lonely. That's it? Just that?" Amy said.

"Just that. Promise," he said as he walked in front of a new monitor and on it Rose noticed that it had the same crack that was on Amy's wall when she was a child

"Okay," Amy said, walking away and the Doctor noticed the monitor and switched it off and both he and Rose walked towards Amy "So, are you okay, then?" He asked Amy. "'Cause this place sometimes i can make people feel a bit… You know."

"I'm fine. I'm Fine," Amy said, "It's just… There's a whole world in here like you both 's all true. I thought… Well, I started to think that maybe you both were like two mad people with a box."

"Amy Pond," he said, "There's something you better understand about us, 'cause it's important and one day your life may depend on it. We are definitely two mad people with a box." He then laughed "Yeah." he and Rose went back over to the console "Goodbye Leadworth," he said "Hello, everything!"He pulled down the dematerialization switch and they held onto the console as the Tardis dematerialized.

**Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well… Rose Because I still don't know how to write her properly and I need a beta-reader.**

**I might rewrite Meanwhile in the Tardis next, which comes immediately after the episode.**


	5. The Beast Below part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who.**

Amy is floating in space, with the Doctor holding on to her ankle from the open door of the Tardis and Rose standing next to him

'_My name is Amy Pond. When I was seven, I had two imaginary friends. Last night was the night before my wedding,'_ Amy thought to herself

"Come on, Pond," the Doctor said.

'_And my imaginary friends came back,'_ Amy went on thinking to herself and then the Doctor pulls Amy back inside the Tardis.

"Now do you believe us?" He asked her.

"Okay, Doctor and Rose, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! whoo!" She exclaimed and laughs "What are we breathing?"

"Oxygen," Rose answered "We've made the air shell bigger around the Tardis."

"We're fine," the Doctor said.

Rose noticed a flying spaceship that looked like a city as well in space with a Union Jack on it, "Whoa, that's interesting, a flying spaceship that's a city with a Union Jack on it, in the 29th Century."

"Yeah that is interesting, Rose," he said, closing the doors as he and Rose runs back to the console, "Solar flares roast the earth, and the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations. Migrating to the stars. Isn't that amazing?"

"Doctor? Rose?" Amy called out and Rose noticed that Amy wasn't with then and goes to the doors and opens the door to see that she was floating in space and holding onto the wood of the Tardis and Rose pulls her hand out and Amy grabbed hand.

"Thanks, Rose," Amy said.

"No Problem, Amy," Rose said and walks back to her husband.

"I've found us a spaceship," he said and pulled up the spaceship on one of the Tardis's relatively new monitors. "This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. All of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and shopping. Searching the stars for a new home."

"Can we go out and see?" Amy asked.

"Course we can," he replied. "But first, there's a thing."

"A thing?" Amy asked in confusion.

"An important thing. In fact, Thing One. We are observers only. That's the one rule we've always stuck to in all our travels. We never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets," the Doctor told her.

"Amy, don't listen to him on that, he says that so he can interfere anyways," Rose said.

"Do not!"

"Do too!" She said back at him smiling as she sticks her tongue in between her teeth.

The scanner shows an image of a little girl sitting alone, crying and the Doctor notices it "Ooo, that's interesting."

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah?" Amy asked, watching the scanner, "'Cause if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it, they've got to keep filming and let it die. It's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard, being all, like, detached and cold?"

Suddenly the Doctor and Rose appear on the scanner, speaking to the little girl. "Doctor? Rose?" Amy said and Rose suddenly gestures for her to join them and with a smile she ran out of the Tardis.

'_Welcome to London Market. You are being monitored_,' a voice said on a tannoy.

Amy looked about and saw an arched glass ceiling through which she could see the stars. The market was a series of stalls and booths very similar to a contemporary marketplace. "I'm in the future," she said in amazement. " Like hundreds of years in the future." She approaches both Gallifreyans "I've been dead for centuries."

"Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one," he said sarcastically, "Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong? "

"What's wrong?"

"Can't you see anything out of the ordinary?" Rose asked Amy.

"Exactly what Rose said," the Doctor agreed with Rose, "Come on, use your eyes. Notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?"

"Is it the bicycles?" Amy asked. "Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles."

"Says the girl in the nightie," he said teasing her.

"Oh my God!" Amy said "I'm in my nightie."

"Don't tease her," Rose said to the Doctor.

"Now, come on, look around you," he said "Actually look."

'_London Market is a crime-free zone,'_ the tannoy said.

"Life on a giant starship. Back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear," he said. "Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me."

He went over to a table and took a glass of water from one of the people sitting there. "What are you doing?" A man asked him. The Doctor set the glass of water gently on the floor and looked at it intensely, then sets it back on the table "Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish."

He rejoined Rose and Amy "Where was I?"

"Why did you just do that with the water?" Amy asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing," Rose said.

"Don't know. I think a lot," he replied and Rose snorts "I'll say," she muttered

"It's hard to keep track," he added. "Now, police state. Do you see it yet?"

"Where?" Amy asked.

The Doctor snapped his fingers and points at the same little girl who is crying on a red bench, "There." he said. The Doctor, Rose and Amywalked towards her and sat on a bench facing her.

"One little girl crying. So?" Amy asked

"Crying silently," Rose said. That's what wrong because, children cry 'cause they want attention, 'cause they're hurt or afraid. But when they cry silently, it's 'cause they just can't stop. Any parent knows that."

"Are you both parents?" Amy asked.

"We were," Rose said "as well as grandparents,"

"You both look too young to be grandparents," Amy said, with confusion.

"We don't age as fast as humans it takes decades or centuries till age starts to appear on our faces," Rose explained. "I'm 235, while he is 907, we were childhood sweethearts but something happened, I'll explain the rest later."

"Anyway, there are hundreds of parents walking past this spot and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means they already know, and it's something they don't talk about," the Doctor said, "Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows, whatever they're afraid of, it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state."

The little girl got up as the lift bell rang and the figure in the nearby booth turned to watch her.

"Where'd she go?" Amy asked.

"Deck two oh seven. Apple Sesame block, dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh, er, this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her. Took me four goes. Ask her about those things. The smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere," he said and gives Amy a colourful wallet.

"But they're just things," Amy said with confusion.

"They're clean. Everything else here is all battered and filthy. Look at this place. But no one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them," he explained. "Look. Ask Mandy, why are people scared of the things in the booths?"

"They're also creepy looking," Rose said.

"No, hang on. What do I do?" Amy asked. "I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed."

"It's this or Leadworth," he said, "What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose? Ha ha, gotcha. Meet us back here in half an hour."

"What are you and Rose going to do?"

"What we always do. Stay out of trouble. Badly."

They leapt over the bench and walked away, hand in hand.

The Doctor and Rose both climbs down a ladder and he starts feeling the walls, places his ear on it "Can't be," he muttered.

"What is it, Theta?" Rose asked him.

"I think this spaceship is moving without any engines, 'cause I don't feel any vibration from an engine."

"But that's impossible," Rose said and he scans it with his new screwdriver and the readings confirmed his suspicions "It seems that I was correct."

"But how's that possible?" Rose asked and she notices That there was a glass of water on the floor and she goes to it and sees that the water in the cup wasn't moving.

"The impossible truth in a glass of water. Not many people see it," a woman wearing a mask said. "But both of you do, don't you, Doctor, how about you, Rose?"

"You know us?" The Doctor asked.

"Keep your voice down," she said, "They're everywhere. Tell me what you both see in the glass."

"Who says we see anything?" The Doctor asked.

"Don't waste time, Doctor," the woman said "At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then you both came straight here to the engine room and Rose looked at a glass of water on the floor, here. Why?"

"No engine vibration on deck," he explained.

"I saw the same thing, nothing causing the water in the glass of water to move," Rose said.

"Ship this size, engine this big, you'd feel it. The water would move. So, I thought we'd take a look. It doesn't make sense." He added and goes over to a power box on the wall "These power couplings, they're not connected. Look. Look, they're dummies, see?"

He then goes to the wall behind him and knocks on it and said "And behind this wall, nothing It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was..." "No engine at all." The Doctor Rose, and the mysterious woman said at the same time.

"But it's working. This ship is travelling through space. We saw it," the Doctor said, confusedly approaching her.

"The impossible truth, Doctor," the woman said "We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly."

"How?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," the woman answered. "There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Doctor, you too Rose You both are our only hope. Your friend is safe. This will take you to her." The woman hands the Doctor a tracking device "Now go, quickly!" The woman walks away and the Doctor looks at the device

"Who are you? How do we find you again?" Rose asked the woman.

"I am Liz 10, and I will find the two of you," was all the woman said before they heard a crashing sound, they looked around, when they turned, the woman was gone.

They went in search for Amy using the device that Liz 10 have them and as they approached a booth that Amy was in and saw Mandy sitting on a bench outside the booth, nearby.

Both Gallifreyans went in as a door opens, _'Listen to me. This isn't a trick. This is for real_,' they heard Amy's voice on a TV monitor say.

"Amy?"

'_You've got to find the Doctor and Rose_,' the Amy on the TV went on and suddenly Amy pressed a button and the TV switched off.

"What have you done?" The Doctor asked her.

"I don't know," she said.

"Yes you do," he said.

"I literally have no idea what I just did," Amy said.

"Doctor, I think, Amy just had a memory wipe," Rose said.

"I have a feeling that she did as well," he said and he took his screwdriver out and he

scans a device on the ceiling and found out that he and Rose were correct.

"Yeah, your basic memory wipe job," he said, "Must have erased about twenty minutes."

"But why would I choose to forget?" Amy asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing," Rose said.

"Because everyone does," Mandy suddenly said. "Everyone chooses the Forget button."

"Did you?" The Doctor asked her.

"I'm not eligible to vote yet," Mandy answered "I'm twelve. Any time after you're sixteen, you're allowed to see the film and make your choice. And then once every five years."

"And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned," the Doctor said. "Democracy in action."

"I agree with you, Doctor," Rose said "This is so absurd and against everything that is democratic."

"How do you both not know about this?" Mandy asked "Are you both Scottish too?"

"Oh, we're way worse than Scottish. I can't even see the movie," he chuckles as he tries to play the video and Rose tries as well. "Won't play for us."

"It played for me," Amy said.

"The difference being the computer doesn't accept me and Rose as human," he explained.

"Why not?" Amy asked, going over to them. "You both look human."

"No, you look Time Lord also known as a Time Lady to females," he said. "We came first."

"He is correct, Amy," Rose said "Our species is over a billion years old."

"So there are other Time Lords and Time Ladies, yeah?" Amy asked.

"No. There were, but there aren't. Just usnow. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened," he said.

Rose snorts at that statement that her husband just made, "You call the biggest war in the history of the universe 'a bad day,'" she said.

He ignored what she just said "And you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. 'cause this is what we do, every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government." He said and he slams his hand on a button labeled

'Protest' and they backed up against the wall as the door suddenly slammed shut, trapping him, Rose and Amy inside and the floor beneath them opens up to reveal a long drop with red lights.

"Say wheee!" The Doctor said with a grin.

"Argh!" Amy screamed as they fell into the whole.

The Doctor drops down a chute into what appears to be organic waste. Followed by Rose and Amy follows a few moments later with a scream.

"Argh! High speed air cannon," the Doctor explained as he scans the area with his screwdriver. "Lousy way to travel."

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"Six hundred feet down, twenty miles laterally, puts us at the heart of the ship," the Doctor answered. "I'd say Lancashire."

"Doctor, it looks more like a cave to me," Rose said

"I agree with Rose," Amy said "plus it's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!"

"Yes, but only food refuse," he agreed, smelling something that he picked up and then drops it. "Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship."

"The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed,"'Amy said as she got down on her hands and knees.

"But feeding what, though?"

"I'm wondering the same thing," Ros said.

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it," Amy added. "Wet and slimy."

Suddenly they all heard a distant moaning from some kind of animal and both the Doctor and Rose stood up as they realized where they were.

"Er, it's not a floor, it's a. So…" The Doctor said trying explain where they were to Amy.

"It's a what?" She asked.

"The next word is kind of a scary word," he told her. "You probably want to take a moment, get yourself in a calm place. Go omm."

"Omm."

"Oh, for Rassilon's sake!" Rose cried at the Doctor in annoyance "Amy, we're on a tongue."

"Rose is correct," the Doctor said. "It's a tongue."

"A tongue?" Amy asked in confusion.

"A tongue," he confirmed. "A great big tongue."

"This is a mouth," Amy went on, looking around. "This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?!"

"Yes, yes, yes," he said "But on the plus side, roomy."

"Maybe to you Doctor," Rose said, "but to me it's not roomy at all, it's disgusting."

"How do we get out?" Amy asked them.

"How big is this beastie?" He said, scanning the area again with screwdriver and Rose took hers out and does the same. "It's gorgeous. Blimey, if this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach. Though not right now."

"Focus, Doctor," Rose cried.

"Doctor, Rose how do we get out?" Amy asked them.

"Okay, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is closed for business," the Doctor said pointing his screwdriver at a giant wall of big teeth.

"We could try, though," Amy said as she headed forward towards the wall of giant teeth.

"No, stop, don't move," the Doctor said as the mouth they were in started to heave and vibrate in agitation. "Too late. It's started."

"What has?" Amy asked.

"Swallow reflex," the Doctor said as they fell over and both he and Rose use their screwdrivers on the wall of teeth.

"What are you both doing?" Amy asked.

"We're vibrating the chemo-receptors," the Doctor answered.

"Chemo-what?" Amy asked.

"The eject button," he explained.

"How does a mouth have an eject button?" Amy asked.

"Think about it, Amy! What happens if you eat too much food at once," Rose explained and Amy's eyes widened as she realizes what Rose means and the vibration stops allowing them to stand up and a tidal wave of vomit comes rushing towards them.

"Right, then," the Doctor said as he readjusts his bowtie. "This isn't going to be big on dignity." He held hands with Rose and Amy "Geronimo!" He exclaimed as the water gets closer towards them and Amy screamed as the water hits them and they flew upwards back towards the surface.

A few moments later, they found themselves out of the mouth and back in the ship. "There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you are covered in sick," the Doctor said, turning around at Amy as he examines a door in front of them.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"I think we are in an overspill pipe," Rose said.

"I agree with you, Rose," the Doctor said "I think we are in an Overspill pipe, at a guess."

"Oh, God, it stinks," Amy complained as she gets up.

"Oh, that's not the pipe," the Doctor said.

Amy smelled her arm "Whoo!. Can we get out?"

The Doctor stopped examining the door with his screwdriver and turned and looked at her. "One door, one door switch, one condition. We forget everything we saw," he said and a button lit up saying 'FORGET' " Look familiar? That's the carrot."

Suddenly the lights lit up and Rose saw another of the smilers and both she and her husband approached them "Ooo, here's the stick," he said.

"There's a creature living in the heart of this ship," he went on "What's it doing there?"

"I'm wondering as well," Rose said "What's it doing there?!"

The Smilers turns their faces to show faces that are frowning.

"No, that's not going to work on us, so come on," he told them. "Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?" He asked sarcastically and suddenly the frowners turned their faces the other way they rotated and showed faces that looked like A scowl.

"Oh, stop it," the Doctor said "We're not leaving and we're not forgetting, and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues, huh?"

Suddenly the booths open and the Smilers step out.

"Now look what you've done," Rose said, scowling at her husband.

"Doctor?" Amy gasped as the smilers stood up heading towards them and the three of them backed away.

Suddenly a door burst opened from to reveal a dark skinned woman with a regal appearance striding in, holding up her pistol. She shot the smilers, mercilessly in the chest. As they fell down, the woman put away her gun effortlessly.

"Look who it is," the Doctor said as he saw Liz "You look a lot better without your mask. Don't you agree, Rose?"

"Definitely," Rose said agreeing with her husband.

"You must be Amy," Liz said, approaching Amy and pulling her hand out to shake her hand "Liz. Liz 10."

"Hi," Amy said, shaking her hand.

"Eurgh!" Liz exclaimed and she wiped it on her cloak. "Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick."

She headed for the door. "You know Mandy, yeah?" She asked and Mandy came in andLiz put her arm around Mandy's shoulder "She's very brave."

"How did you find us?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm wondering how you found us as well," Rose asked.

"Stuck my gizmo on one of you," Liz explained and tossed a device at the Doctor. ."Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella and his wife doing here?"

"You're over sixteen, you've voted," the Doctor said. "Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it."

"I agree with my husband, you've voted and chosen to forget what you've learned about this ship," Rose said.

"No. Never forgot, never voted, not technically a British subject," Liz told them.

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know me and Rose?" The Doctor asked Liz.

You both are a bit hard to miss. Mysterious strangers, MO consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot," Liz explained and the Doctor points at her like he was about to protest and he ran his hand through his soaked hair.

"Well, Doctor, you do have hair of an idiot, but I love you for it," Rose told him and kisses him.

"I've been brought up on the stories," Liz went on. "My whole family was."

"Your family?" Both Gallifreyans asked at the same time.

One of the deactivated Smilers began to move "They're repairing," Liz said "Doesn't take them long. Let's move."

**Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well… Rose Because I still don't know how to write her properly and I need a beta-reader.**


	6. The Beast Below part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who.**

They all went out of the room and as they walked through a corridor "The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry XII." Liz explained.

"When was that, Theta," Rose asked. "Before you met my chameleon arched self?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah it was," he said "Right after the Time War and within the hundred years before I met your chameleon arched self."

"Tea and scones with Liz Two,"liz went on. Vicky was a bit on the fence about the two of you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you both on the same day for saving her from a Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform also known as a werewolf. And as for your friend Jack, tell him so much for the Virgin Queen, that bad, bad boy."

"I think I know who she is now," Rose said.

"Then who is she, Rose?" The Doctor asked.

"Queen Elizabeth X of the Royal House of Windsor," Rose explained.

"Yeah, I am," Liz said "Elizabeth the Tenth. And down!" They all ducked and she took out her guns and shot the Smilers with them and the Smilers fell on the ground. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule."

"There's a high-speed Vator through there," Liz said as they entered a room and heard a metallic clanking noise "Oh, yeah. There's these things," she added as they saw tentacles beating at the cage they were in. "Any ideas?"

"Doctor, I saw one of these up top," Amy said as the Doctor took out his screwdriver. "There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through like a root."

"Exactly like a root. It's all one creature, the same one we were inside, reaching out," he said It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship."

"What, like an infestation?" Liz asked

"Yeah, Liz, exactly like an infestation," Rose as aid.

"Someone's helping it. Feeding it. Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. Got to keep moving," Liz said angrily as she walks away and Mandy follows.

Amy goes to follow but stops as she saw the Doctor and Rose were staring at the tentacles "Doctor? Rose?"

"Oh, Amy," he said as he looked at her for a second "We should never have come here."

"Yeah," Rose said "We never should have come here, Amelia."

The Doctor and Rose then follows Luz and Mandy and Amy follows them as well.

The Doctor, Rose, Amy and Mandy followed Liz to her headquarters and the doctor noticed a lot of glass cups and stepped in between them, "Why all the glasses?" He asked her.

"To remind me every single day that my government is up to something," Liz explained from her bed "and it's my duty to find out what."

"A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?" He asked as he picked up the mask Liz wore when he and Rose met her.

"I agree, Doctor, I've never heard of a queen doing that," Rose said.

"Secrets are being kept from me," Liz explained, "I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this. My entire reign. And you both have achieved more in one afternoon."

"Liz, I'm curious, how old were you when you came to the throne of Britain?" Rose asked her.

"Forty," Liz answered. "Why?" She asked.

"What, you're fifty now? No way," Amy said in disbelief, approaching the bed and sitting on the couch that's in front of the bed.

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps," Liz said.

"And you always wear this in public?" The Doctor asked, sitting in front of her on the bed and showing her the mask.

"Undercover's not easy when you're me," Liz told him. "The autographs, the bunting."

"Air-balanced porcelain," he noticed as he examines the mask further "Stays on by itself, 'cause it's perfectly sculpted to your face." He explained raising the mask up.

"Yeah? So what?" Liz asked him.

"Oh, Liz. So everything," he said and suddenly they heard a door open and a group of hooded men walked in.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked the hooded men, "How dare you come in here?"

The Doctor got off the bed and stared at the men "Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK," one of the hooded men said, "You will come with us now."

"Why would I do that?" Liz asked the hooded men and the man that was speaking suddenly rotated his head and became a Scowler.

"How can they be Smilers?" Amy asked.

"Exactly like cybermen right, Doctor?" Rose asked her husband.

"Your right, Rose," he answered "Half Smiler, half human, is what they are."

"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen," Liz said "On whose authority is this done?"

"The highest authority, Ma'am," the winder answered.

"I am the highest authority," Liz said

"Yes, ma'am," the winder said, "You must go now, Ma'am."

"Where?"

"The Tower, Ma'am," the Winder answered.

The half-human and half smilers left the room, not bothering to check if the queen was following them. Liz looked at the Doctor who gave a slight nod before following them.

"I think we should follow them," Rose said "Don't you agree, Doctor?"

"I think we should follow them as well," he said and they followed Liz and the winders to the Tower of London.

In the tower of London which looked medieval, but futuristic as there was a base of controls which powered a huge needle, shooting down electricity. There was also grates which were bolted shut but Amy soon discovered why. Giant roots were banging harshly against the grates.

"Doctor, Rose, where are we?" Amy asked.

"The lowest point of Starship UK," the Doctor answered "The dungeon."

"Ma'am." An elderly man, dressed in a brown cloak, same as the smilers but he had his hood down, so he was human, walked up to the Queen.

Liz pursed her lips as she recognized him. "Hawthorne," she said, greeting him in surprise "So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do."

"There's children down here. What's all that about?" The Doctor asked as he saw a group of children walking past them and patted a child of African descent on the head.

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children," Hawthorne explained. "You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky."

Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky!" The Doctor said. "Except it's not a torture chamber, is it? Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle," he went on walking around.

They look down a hole with a brain showing in the middle of the room with a needle hanging over it, "What's that?" Liz asked.

"Well, like I say, it depends on the angle," the Doctor said. "It's either the exposed pain centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly."

"Or?" She asked him.

"Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator. Starship UK's go faster button," he explained.

"I don't understand," Liz said.

"Don't you?" He said "Try to. Go on. The spaceship that could never fly. No vibration on deck. This creature, this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading, it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving. Tell you what." He went over to a grate and took the top of the grate off "Normally, it's above the range of human hearing," he added and one of the tentacles came out and the Doctor took out his screwdriver and he flicked it and the screwdriver extended outwards. "This is the sound none of you wanted to hear."

The Doctor activates his sonic screwdriver on the tentacles and every non-Gallifreyan suddenly heard a loud roaring and high pitched shrieking scream.

"Stop it," Liz said, not able to handle the noise any longer, "Who did this?" She asked Hawthorne.

"We act on instructions from the highest authority," Hawthorne answered.

"I _am_ the _highest_ authority," Liz growled "The creature will be released, now. I said now! Is anyone listening to me?"

"Theta," Rose said and the Doctor looked at her "Should I tell her or should you?" She asked.

The Doctor approached Liz holding her mask "Liz. Your mask," he said.

"What about my mask?" Liz asked.

"Look at it," he said and threw it to her " It's old. At least two hundred years old, I'd say."

"Yeah? It's an antique. So?" Liz said not knowing what was important about her mask.

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over two hundred years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not fifty. Nearer three hundred. And it's been a long old reign," he explained to her.

"Nah, it's ten years," Liz said in disbelief, "I've been on this throne ten years."

"Ten years," he said "And the same ten years, over and over again, always leading you here." He added as he grabs her hand and took her towards a monitor with 2 buttons one saying 'FORGET' and the other saying 'ABDICATE'.

"What have you done?" Liz asked Hawthorne, horrified.

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us," Hawthorne explained and clicked a button on top of the monitor and an image of Liz appeared on the monitor

'_If you are watching this. If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London,_' the Liz on the monitor said as Liz sat down on a chair in front of the monitor '_The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale,_' she added as a diagram of a whale as appeared on the monitor '_Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind._' That phrase got the attention of the Doctor and Rose who were both the last of their kind.

'_And what we have done to it breaks my heart,_' the Liz in the monitor went on. '_The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the Forget button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision._'

"I voted for this? Why would I do that?" Amy asked.

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice," the Doctor told her. "Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know, Only Rose can."

"I don't even remember doing it," Amy said.

"You did it," He said, "That's what counts."

"I'm, I'm sorry," Amy pleaded and Rose grabbed Amy's hand and brought her to a corner "Don't bother him when he's like this he's in his 'Oncoming storm mood'. There will still be a way to stop him from comatising the star Whale." Rose explained.

The Doctor walked to the monitor and started working on it. "What are you doing?" Liz asked him.

"The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable," he explained. "The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it."

Amy went up to him "That'll be like killing it," she said, horrified at what he's going to do.

"Look, three options. One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I kill everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can," he told her "And then I find a new name, possibly '_The Valeyard_' 'cause I won't be 'the Doctor' any more."

"There must be something we can do, some other way," Liz said.

"Nobody talk to me," he said "Nobody human has anything to say to me today!" He suddenly shouts.

As the Doctor continues working with his plan Amy sat next to Mandy and Rose sat in a corner and as the Doctor rotates a switch on the console he was working on the door opened and children came in and Mandy recognized one and she ran towards him "Timmy!" She said calling the boy's name but he wasn't saying anything "you made it l!" She said "You're okay! It's me, Mandy."

Amy watched as a tentacle behind Mandy looks like its about to harm her but instead it tapped her on the shoulder and she looked behind her and started petting the tentacle and Amy remember the Doctor's words '_Come on use, your eyes notice everything._' She reeled back the entire adventure in her mind and remembered what Hawthorne said about the Star whale not eating the children and a lot of other important things as well.

Doctor stop." She said as she came back to reality "Whatever you're doing, stop it now!"

She took Liz's hand "Sorry your majesty, going to need a hand," she said to the queen and brought her over the the monitor where the two buttons were.

The Doctor knew what she was doing, "Amy, no no!" He yelled as Amy slammed Liz's hand on the button that says 'ABDICATE' and then the electricity stopped beaming down to the brain of the Star Whale and it started groaning and objects starts crashing and people start screaming all over the ship in fear.

"Amy, what have you done?" The Doctor asked her.

"Nothing at all. Am I right?" Amy asked.

"We've increased speed, Hawthorne said as his eyes widen in shock.

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot," Amy said "Got to help."

"It's still here," Liz said in confusion, "I don't understand."

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it. That was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead. No future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and close to the very last of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry," Amy explained and turned to Rose "Right, Rose?"

"Yep, you are correct, Amy," Rose said smiling, sticking her tongue between her teeth.

Both Liz and Hawthorne looked down looking mournfully.

Later the Doctor and Rose were in a glass corridor standing "So, Arkytior you helped Amy figure out what to do?" He asked his wife

"No. not necessarily helped her figure out to do I just told her about your 'Oncoming Storm' persona and said that there was another way to do it than comatising the Star Whale." She answered.

"Thank you Arkytior, my Rose." He muttered to her as he flirted with her and kissed her.

Woah, I don't want to know what that was about, Amy said interrupting both Gallifreyans, "But what I came here for is that her majesty says that there will be no more secrets on Starship UK," she added, showing them Liz's mask.

"Amy, you could have killed everyone on this ship," he said.

"You could have killed a Star Whale," she countered.

"And you saved it," he said, "I know, I know."

"Amazing though," Amy said, "don't either of you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery and loneliness, and it just made it kind."

The Doctor looks at her 'cause he knew that feeling back when he still had big ears and wore leather jackets before he met Rose's chameleon arched self. "But you couldn't have known how it would react," he said.

"You couldn't," Amy said, "But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and nearly the last of it's kind. Sound a bit familiar?"

He smiled as Amy said that and hugged Amy who then hugs Rose.

Soon they were walking back to the Tardis, through the London Market. "Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?" Amy asked.

"For the rest of their lives," he answered. "Oh, the songs they'll write."

"Definitely," Rose said at the same time.

"Never mind them," he went on, "Big day tomorrow."

"Sorry, what?" Amy asked.

"Well, it's always a big day tomorrow," he said turning around as he approached the Tardis, "We've got a time machine. We skip the little ones."

"You both know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning?" She asked them. "Have either of you ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just…" She trailed off "just because you could?"

"Once, a long time ago," was all he said.

"What happened?" Amy asked him.

"Hello," was the reply he said.

"Right," Amy said as the Doctor approached the Tardis "There's something I haven't told either of you." She then heard the phone and Amy had the same expression of when Rose's chameleon-arched self first found out that the Tardis had a phone, right after blowing up Downing street "No hang on is that a phone ringing?" She asked and both the Doctor and Rose entered the Tardis and Amy followed.

"People phone you?" She asked.

"Well, it's a phone box," he said.

Amy would you mind answering it for us." Rose asked as she and the Doctor went to the controls of the console.

Amy then picked up the phone and answered it "Hello?" "Sorry, who?" She asked not knowing who it was on the phone "No, seriously. who?" She repeated herself then she put the phone off her ear and said "Says he's the Prime Minister. First the Queen now the Prime Minister. The two of you get about dont you?"

"Which Prime Minister?" He asked.

Amy put the phone back on her ear and asked as she pulls down a lever "Er, which Prime Minister?" She asked and Amy put the phone off her ear again "The British one." She said.

"Amy, which British Prime Minister is it calling us?" Rose asked.

Amy put the phone back on her ear and asked "Which British one?" Amy asked and then handed the phone to the Doctor, "Winston Churchill for you, Doctor."

He took the phone and put it on his ear, "Oh! Hello, dear. What's up?"

"Tricky situation, Doctor," Churchill said, "Potentially very dangerous. I think I'm going to need you and your wife, Rose."

"Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister," the Doctor said. "We're on our way." He then hung up the phone and put it back where it is when not being used and the three of them chuckled as the tardis dematerialized.

**Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well… Rose Because I still don't know how to write her properly and I need a beta-reader.**

**Wednesday is my High School graduation so I might not be able to upload till Thursday. **


	7. Victory of the Daleks part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who.**

The Tardis Materializes in Winston Churchill's war cabinet in 1941 and the Doctor opened the Tardis doors he stepped out followed by Rose and Amy and they saw soldiers aiming World War II rifles right at them and the soldiers stepped aside as Churchill approached the Doctor.

"Amy?" The Doctor said holding his hand out to the Prime Minister "Winston Churchill."

"Doctor. Is it you? And is the blonde with you Rose?" Churchill asked noticing the Doctor and Rose's regeneration as he goes to shake hands with the Doctor.

"Oh, Winston, my old friend," the Doctor said and Churchill held out his hand and gesture for his Tardis key.

"Ah, every time," the Doctor said.

"I agree with you, Doctor," Rose said.

"What's he after?" Amy asked.

"He's after my husband's Tardis key," Rose said "he's done this every time I've met him."

"Rose is correct, he's been doing this since I met him, hundreds of years ago," the Doctor said.

"Think of what I could achieve with the remarkable machine, you and Rose have Doctor," Churchill said "The lives that could be saved."

"Ah, doesn't work like that," the Doctor told him as he closed the Tardis door.

"Winston, my husband is right there are certain points in time that you can't change like the assassination of Franz Ferdinand on June 28th, 1914 is one of those which went on to cause World War I," Rose explained to Churchill "even the battle of Gettysburg during the American Civil war is another."

"Must I take it by force?" Churchill asked, jokingly.

"I'd like to see you try," the Doctor said.

"Me too, Prime Minister," Rose said.

"At ease," Churchill said and the soldiers lowered their weapons.

"You rang?" The Doctor asked the Prime Minister.

They walked down a corridor "So you've changed your face again, Doctor and so have you Rose," Churchill said talking about their appearance change.

"Yeah, well, had a bit of work done," the Doctor said.

"This is his 13th incarnation and final body," Rose said "as he used some of his regeneration energy to grow a new hand as he had his last hand cut off, during his last regeneration cycle by and alien invading Earth on Christmas day, 2006. Meanwhile I'm in my 4th incarnation and I have 8 regenerations left."

"Got it, got it, got it. Cabinet War Rooms, right?" Amy asked.

"Yep," the Doctor said "Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London."

"You're both late, by the way," Churchill said.

"Requisitions, sir?" A woman said to Churchill, giving him a clipboard.

"Excellent," he said.

"Late?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

"I rang you a month ago," Churchill explained.

"Really? Sorry, sorry. It's a Type Forty Tardis, it's. We're just running her in," the Doctor said.

"Also blame my husband, Prime Minister," Rose said "he was piloting the Tardis, unlike him I'm a much better pilot at piloting our tardis than he is as I passed the test for piloting a Tardis before we got married and when the first time he took me back to my stepmother's house when I was still chameleon-arched he thought we landed 12 hours late, but in reality it was 12 months late!" She added in annoyance.

"You're never gonna let that down are you, Rose?" He asked.

"Never," she said smiling.

Churchill noticed a look on the woman "Something the matter, Breen?" He asked her "You look a little down in the dumps."

"No, sir. Fine, sir," she said.

"Action this day, Breen. Action this day," Churchill told her.

"Yes, sir," she said agreeing with him.

taking the clipboard back as she left a man came up to churchill "Excuse me, sir. Got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them," the man told the Prime Minister.

"We shall go up top then, Group Captain. We'll give them what for," Churchill said, he then looked to the Doctor and Rose "Coming, Doctor? How about you, Rose?"

"Why?" They asked him at the same time.

"I have something to show the two of you," Churchill answered taking his cane back from the Doctor which he was holding with his armpits.

Churchill was smoking a cigar as they entered an elevator and pushed a lever down and it ascended upwards and breathed out smoke from his cigar "We stand at a crossroads, Doctor and Rose, quite alone, with our backs to the wall," Churchill told them. "Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace."

"Such as?" The Doctor asked the Prime Minister as the elevator stopped and the gated entrance opened

"Follow me," Churchill said and they followed him outside.

They saw a man with binoculars looking in the sky for airplanes with sandbag for trench warfare behind him along with Union Jacks flying on a pole as well "Wow! My God!" Amy said.

"Doctor, Rose this is Professor Edwin Bracewell, " Churchill said introducing the man to both Gallifreyans "Head of our Ironsides Project."

The Doctor and Rose both gave Bracewell the 'V for Victory' salute.

"How do you do?" Bracewell said and he waved at them then looked through the binoculars again. A formation of German planes was approaching. The Doctor, Rose and Amy walked towards the edge and looked out over London and its barrage balloons as the bombs dropped.

"It's... It's... Oh Doctor and Rose... It's..." Amy started, not knowing what to say.

"History," the Doctor finished for her.

"Ready, Bracewell?" Churchill asked Bracewell.

"Aye aye, sir," Bracewell said "On my order, fire!" The Doctor and Rose saw laser beams that were very familiar to them hit every Luftwaffe plane and both the Doctor and Rose had a horrified look on their faces.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"That wasn't human. That was never human technology. That sounded like," the Doctor said and approached a ladder and climbed it, Rose followed "Show me. Show me. Show me what that was!"

"Advance Bracewell ordered.

"Our new secret weapon. Ha!" Churchill said, Proudly as a Dalek approached both Gallifreyans out from the emplacement. It's designation logo under the eyestalk is a Union Flag and it is painted khaki, with an army utility belt around it and the lights on the top of their casing was covered up, both the Doctor and Rose looked at the Dalek, horrified . "What do you think? Quite something, eh?" Churchill asked them.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked the Dalek.

"I am your soldier," the Dalek replied.

"What?" Rose asked confusedly.

"I am your soldier," the Dalek repeated itself.

"Stop this. Stop , you know who I am. You always know," the Doctor said. "And you possibly know who the blonde is as well as she's my wife."

"Your identities are unknown," the Dalek said.

"Perhaps I can clarify things here," Bracewell said "This is one of my Ironsides."

"Your what?" Both Gallifreyans asked at the same time.

"You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can?" Bracewell asked the Dalek.

"Yes," the Dalek answered.

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed?" Bracewell asked.

"Yes," the Dalek answered.

"And what is your ultimate aim?" Bracewell asked.

"To win the war!" The Dalek answered.

In Churchill's office the Doctor and Rose looked at diagrams and blueprints which clearly showed a Dalek. "They're Daleks," the Doctor said "They're called Daleks."

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides! Look! Blueprints, statistics, field tests, photographs! He invented them!" Churchill argued.

"Invented them?" The Doctor scoffed "Oh, no, no, no."

"Yes," Churchill said "He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fellow's a genius."

"A Scottish genius, too. Maybe you and Rose both should listen to…" Amy said.

"Amy, please be quiet for the moment, shush," Rose said "He didn't invent them. They're alien. They're the main reason our species doesn't exist anymore."

"Alien?" Churchill asked.

A Dalek glides by the open doorway and both the Doctor and Rose sensed it's presence, looking over their shoulders. The Dalek viewed the action in the room before continuing on.

"And totally hostile," the Doctor told him.

"Precisely," Churchill said "They will win me the war." He flipped over the blueprints to reveal a propaganda poster with a Dalek on it as well as a caption saying 'TO VICTORY!'

[Corridor]

They walked down a corridor "Why won't you listen to me and Rose?" The Doctor asked the Prime Minister "Why did you call us in if you won't listen to either of us?"

"When I rang you both a month ago, I must admit I had my doubts," Churchill said "The Ironsides seemed too good to be true."

"Yes. Right. So destroy them. Exterminate them," the Doctor said using the Daleks favorite word.

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred. A thousand," Churchill went on.

"We are imagining, Prime Minister," Rose said as a Dalek passes them by, carrying a despatch box.

"Amy, tell him," the Doctor said.

"Tell him what?" Amy asked, confusedly.

"About the Daleks," he answered.

"What would I know about the Daleks?" Amy asked.

"Everything, Amy, Rose said. They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky June, 2009. You don't forget that." They noticed that she had a confused look on her face "Amy, tell us that you remember the Daleks?"

"No, sorry," Amy replied.

"That's not possible," the Doctor muttered.

Amy walked on and Rose looked at the Doctor "How can she not even remember the 27 planets that were taken to the Medusa Cascade?" She asked him.

"I don't know Arkytior, this is supposed to be impossible. Something must be happening to the universe to stop the daleks from stealing the planets and taking them to the Medusa Cascade from happening."

They then Walked into the war and map room

"Blue leader to Two squadron and six two three five seven. Over. Two three five seven. Over," they heard women contacting pilots.

A Dalwk passed both Gallifreyans as they spoke to Amy "So, they're up to something. But what is it? What are they after?" The Doctor said wondering what the Daleks wanted.

"Well, let's just ask, shall we?" Amy said and she approached a Dalek.

"Amy… Amelia!" Both Gallifreyans called warning her not to approach the Dalek and Amy taps on the casing of one of the Daleks.

The Dalek looked at her with it's eyestalk "Can I be of assistance?"

"Oh. Yes, yes. See, my friends reckons you're dangerous. That you're an alien. Is it true?" Amy asked the Dalek.

"I am your soldier," the Dalek said.

"Yeah. Got that bit. Love a squaddie," she said "What else, though?"

"Please excuse me," the Dalek said "I have duties to perform."

"Winston. Winston, please," the Doctor begged.

"Listen to him, Prime Minister," Rose pleaded as well.

"We are waging total war," Churchill said "Day after day the Luftwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist."

"Wait till the Daleks get started," the Doctor added.

"Men, women and children slaughtered," Churchill added "Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flame."

"Yeah," the Doctor said "Try the Earth in flames."

"I weep for my country," Churchill said as he walks to another section of the map table "I weep for my empire. It is breaking my heart."

"You're resisting, Winston," the Doctor said "The whole world knows you're resisting. You're a beacon of hope."

"But for how long?" Churchill asked him as he picked up a clipboard "Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now."

"Can I be of assistance?" A Dalek asked approaching them and the Doctor points at the Dalek "Shut it."

The Doctor puts his hands on Churchill's shoulders "Listen to me. Just listen. The Daleks have no conscience, no mercy, no pity," the Doctor explained "They are my oldest and deadliest enemy as well as Rose's since she opened her fob watch when she was chameleon-arched. You cannot trust them."

"They caused the destruction of thousands of species including ours, 'cause they went to war with ours," Rose said.

"But I destroyed the Daleks and our species with a weapon but somehow the Daleks survived and they always survive," the Doctor said.

"If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favourable reference to the Devil," Churchill told them "These machines are our salvation!"

Suddenly a siren sounds "Oh, the All Clear," Churchill said "We are safe, for now." He then leaves.

stared at the Dalek, hatred filled in their eyes, before it, too, turned away and left.

"Doctor, Rose, it's the All Clear," Amy told them but then noticed a look on the Doctor's face saying that he wasn't alright, "You okay?"

"What does hate look like, Amy?" He asked her, twisting an officer's cap in his hands.

"Hate?" She echoed confusedly.

"It looks like a Dalek," he said "And me and Rose are going to prove it." He put the cap on a desk as he and Rose walked out of the room followed by Amy.

Bracewell was working at his desk and a few technicians were working nearby. "Would you care for some tea?" A Dalek asked Bracewell as it approached him.

"That would be very nice, thank you," Bracewell said.

The Doctor, Rose and Amy strode in and the Doctor began checking everything out. "All right, Prof. Now, the PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them."

"Just doing my bit," Bracewell told him.

"Not bad for a Paisley boy," Amy said as she picked up a wrench.

The Doctor sat in a chair and began reading a file "Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear," Bracewell said.

"How did you do it? Come up with the idea?" He asked.

"I'm wondering the same time," Rose said

"How does the muse of invention come to anyone?" Bracewell asked.

"But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head," Bracewell said gesturing his hands near his head "Wonderful things, like. Let me show you the two of you," Bracewell added and the Doctor got up off the chair and went towards a blueprint and picked it up "Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that can sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere. Came to me in the bath," Bracewell told him.

"And are these your ideas or theirs?" Rose asked him as the Doctor put the blueprint down.

"Oh no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Rose," Bracewell said "They are..." the Dalek brings Bracewell his tea. "Thank you. The perfect servant, and the perfect warrior."

"I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them," the Doctor said "Call them what you like, the Daleks are death!"

"Yes, Doctor. Death to our enemies," Churchill said as he entered the room followed by a Dalek "Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich."

"Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too," the Doctor said.

"Would you care for some tea?" One of the Daleks asked the Doctor approaching him and the Doctor knocks the tray from the Dalek's Manipulator arm.

"Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?" The Doctor asked the Dalek.

"We seek only to help you," the Dalek answered.

"To do what?"

"To win the war," the Dalek answered.

"Which war?" Rose asked.

"I do not understand," the Dalek said.

"She means are you trying to win this war, against the Nazis, or your war?" The Doctor asked "The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life forms that are not Dalek?"

"I do not understand," the Dalek said. I am your soldier."

"Oh, yeah? Okay. Okay, soldier, defend yourself,"

the Doctor said as he was getting annoyed. Clearly he wasn't getting anywhere by talking, it was time to take initiative. He picked up a red giant wrench and started to smack it against the Dalek.

"Doctor, what the devil?" Churchill exclaimed.

You do not require tea?" The Dalek asked.

"Stop him! Prime Minister, please," Bracewell begged Churchill.

"Doctor, what the devil? Please, these machines are precious," Churchill said.

"Yeah, Precious and evil," Rose muttered.

The Doctor kept hitting the Dalek. "Come on. Fight back. You want to, don't you? You know you do!"

"I must protest," Bracewell said.

"What are you waiting for? You want to kill me. Well, go on. Kill me. Kill me!" The Doctor shouted angrily at the Daleks.

"Doctor, be careful!" Amy cried, worriedly.

"Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier," the Dalek said.

"You are my enemy! As well as my wife's enemy! And we both are yours. You are everything we despise. The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you time and time again. I've defeated you," the Doctor said to the Dalek.

"In the year 200100 I turned all of you into dust," Rose said.

"We both sent you back into the Void. We saved the whole of reality from you. We are the Doctor and Rose Smith. And you are the Daleks!" He yelled at the Dalek before kicked the Dalek and it spinner backwards and hit a table.

The Dalek regained control "Correct. Review testimony!" the Dalek said before turning to the other Dalek.

They heard a recording of the Doctor's voice saying _"We are the Doctor and Rose Smith. And you are the Daleks!"_

"Testimony. What are you talking about, testimony?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"Transmitting testimony now," the Dalek ignored him.

"I'm betting that it's being transmitting to the Dalek ship." Rose muttered

"Transmit what, where?" The Doctor asked

"Testimony accepted," one of the Daleks said.

"Get back, all of you," the Doctor and Rose said, putting their hands to their sides.

"Marines! Marines, get in here," Churchill ordered and two Marines came in.

"Sir!" one of the two Marines said and one of Daleks shoot it's raygun at one of the Marines exterminating him on the spot and then does the same to the other marine.

"Stop it, stop it, please. What are you doing?" Bracewell asked. "You are my Ironsides."

"We are the Daleks," one of the Daleks said

"But I created you," Bracewell said.

"No!" The Dalek said and one of the Daleks shot Bracewell's left arm revealing circuits that he is in fact a cyborg, all of them were shocked and surprised "We created you."

"Victory! Victory! Victory!" the Daleks shouted chanting as they transmitted away.

"What just happened, Doctor?" Amy asked "Do you know what happened, Rose?"

"We both wanted to know what they wanted. What their plan was. I was their plan," the Doctor answered and both he and Rose ran out the room.

"Hey!" Amy called after them and both she and Churchill follows both Gallifreyans back to the Tardis.

"'Testimony accepted.' That's what they sai," the Doctor told them "My testimony."

"Doctor, don't beat yourself up because both you and Rose were right," Amy said "So, what do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?"

"This is what me and Rose do. yeah, and it's dangerous, so you wait here," he told Amy.

"What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?" Amy cried, annoyed.

"Safe as it gets around us," the Doctor said as he entered the Tardis.

"You'll be fine, Amy," Rose said before following the Doctor.

Amy and Churchill watched as the TARDIS dematerialized. "What does he expect us to do now?" Amy asked.

"K.B.O, of course," Churchill answered.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Keep buggering on," Churchill explained.

**Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well… Rose Because I still don't know how to write her properly and I need a beta-reader.**


	8. Victory of the Daleks part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who that goes to the BBC**

The Doctor and Rose worked the controls before checking the monitor. The Dalek ship appeared. "Bingo!"

The Tardis materialised in a doorway and both the Doctor and Rose walked out and saw that the Daleks were in front of a very large machine "How about that cuppa now, then" the Doctor said sarcastically. "Oh brother." Rose Mumbled, in annoyance.

"It is the Doctor and Rose Smith! Exterminate!" One of the daleks said and the Doctor took out a jammies Dodger "Wait wait wait! We wouldn't of either of us were you. Tardis self-destruct. And you know what that means. Our ship goes, you all go with it." He said pretending that the jammies dodger was a self-destruction remote.

"Neither of you would use such a device!" One of the Daleks told him.

"Try us." He urged and one of the Daleks moved forward "Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh. No scans. No nothing. He stated "One move and I'll destroy us all, you got that? Tardis Bang-Bang, Daleks-Boom!" the Dalek went backwards "Good boy."

"This ship has been pretty beaken up," Rose said.

"Running on empty," the Doctor said "I'd say like you. The last time we last met you were at the end of your rope finished. wouldn't you say, Rose?" She agreed with her husband.

"One ship survived." One of the Daleks said informing the Gallifreyans on how they survived.

"And you fell back through time, yes. Crippled. Dying." The Doctor said, guessing.

"This sounds familiar to when I first met your species." Rose said, speaking about her first encounter with a dalek. "In a museum in the your 2012 in the american state of Utah which is full of a religion called Mormonism. And I touched the Dalek who used my DNA to revitalise itself but he was mutating and he wanted to do and he asked me to order himself to commit suicide and I did and he killed himself."

The Doctor chuckled as Rose mentioned her first encounter with a Dalek and remembered how he felt when he encountered that dalek.

"We picked up a trace. One of the progenitor devices." One of the Daleks told them both the Doctor and Rose looked at each other confusedly "Progenitor? What's that when it's at home?" The Doctor asked and Rose asked the same thing.

"It is our past. And our future." One of the Daleks explained what the progenitor device was.

That made the Doctor and Rose impressed "That's deep. That's deep for a Dalek. Isn't it, Rose?" The Doctor said.

"Yes Doctor, that is unusual for a dalek to do." Rose said agreeing with her husband.

"But what does it mean, though?" The Doctor asked, wondering what it does. "It contains pure Dalek DNA. Thousands were created. All were lost, save one." One of the Daleks explained "Okay, but there's still one thing I don't get though. If you've got the progenitor, why built bracewell?" The Doctor asked confused on why they would build bracewell.

"It was necessary." One of the Daleks said but not telling why it was necessary.

"I have an idea, why it was necessary," Rose said "Maybe the Progenitor wouldn't see them as pure Daleks but as impure Daleks."

"Rose is correct," One of the Daleks said.

"This is rich," the Doctor commented and then he quickly kissed his wife and she blushed.

"A solution was devised." One of the Daleks said and both the Doctor and Rose knew what they were talking about.

"Yes, yes, yes. Me. My testimony. So you set a trap. You knew that the Progenitor would recognise me, one of the Daleks' greatest enemies. It would accept my word. My recognition of you," the Doctor said. as he finished talking he noticed one of the Daleks going towards a console and puts it's arm manipulator on it "No. No, no. What are you doing?"

"Withdraw now, Doctor, or the city dies in flames," one of the Daleks threatened.

"Who are you kidding? This ship is a wreck. You don't have the power to destroy London," the Doctor scoffed.

"Watch as the humans destroy themselves," the Dalek replied and then a device that looked like a dish satellite popped out from a glass art of the Dalek flying saucer and fired lightning towards London.

"Turn those lights off now. Turn London off or I swear I will use the tardis self-destruct!" The Doctor threatened.

"We are at a stalemate Doctor and Rose. Leave us, and return to Earth." One of the Daleks said.

"Oh that's it? That's your great victory? You leave?" The Doctor asked.

"Extinction is not an option. We shall return to our own time and begin again." One of the Daleks explained.

"No, no, no! We won't let you get away this time! We won't!" He cried at the Daleks and then they heard a noise and the Progenitor starts Chiming "We have succeeded. DNA reconstruction is complete." One of the Daleks cried seeing that their plan was succeeding.

The Daleks back away from each other as Both the Doctor and Rose stared at the Progenitor as the door of the Progenitor opened "Doctor and Rose, observe a new Dalek Paradigm." One of the Daleks stated.

A white colored Dalek came out of the Progenitor first followed by a blue colored Dalek then an Orange Dalek then a yellow colored Dalek came out and finally the final Dalek of the new Dalek Paradigm came out and was colored red and all of the new Daleks were taller than before.

"The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny. Behold the restoration of the Daleks! The Resurrection of the master race!" One of the original cried as both the Doctor and Rose stared at the new Daleks right at the eye stalk.

"All hail the new Daleks. All hail the new Daleks," the original Daleks chanted.

"Yes, you are inferior," the white colored Dalek said.

"Yes."

"Then prepare," the white Dalek said.

"We are ready," the original Daleks said at the same time.

"Cleanse the unclean," the white Dalek said "Total obliteration. Disintegrate."

The new Teletubby coloured Daleks exterminate the original Daleks.

"Blimey," the Doctor said "What do you do to the ones who mess up?"

"You are the Doctor," the white colored Dalek said "She is your wife, Rose Smith. You both must be exterminated."

The Doctor took out the jammy dodger and aimed it at the Dalek "Don't mess with us sweetheart."

The white colored Dalek explained the new Dalek Paradigm to the two gallifreyans "We are the paradigm of a new Dalek race. Scientist, Strategist, Drone, Eternal, and the Supreme."

"Which would be you, I'm guessing," the Doctor said "Well, you know, nice paint job. I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty supreme."

"I agree with you, Doctor," Rose said "He looks more like the leader than the others by his voice and size."

"Question is, what do we do now? Either you turn your clever machine off, or We'll blow you and your new Paradigm into eternity." The Doctor threatened the Paradigm Daleks.

"And Yourselves."

"Occupational hazard." He said.

The Dalek Strategist approaches the Gallifreyans "Scan reveals nothing. Tardis self-destruct device non-existent." The Doctor eats the Jammy dodger as the Daleks found out that it wasn't real "All right, it's a jammie Dodger but I was promised tea."

Suddenly alarms start blaring and the eternal Dalek rotated around and looks at a device that was beeping with radar and saw something heading towards the ship. "Alert Unidentified projectile approaching!" The Dalek Strategist said. "Correction Multiple projectiles!"

The Doctor and Rose looked at a second scanner and saw the exact thing the Daleks did. "What have the Humans done?!" The Dalek Supreme demanded.

"I don't know," The Doctor said.

"I don't know as well," Rose said.

"Explain! Explain! Explain!" The Dalek Supreme said turning around looking at the two Gallifreyans.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor." They suddenly heard a voice say. "Danny Boy to the Doctor. Are you and your wife receiving me? over." The Doctor laughs "Winston, you beauty!"

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Come in. Over."

"Loud and clear me and Rose are receiving you, Danny Boy. Big dish. Side of the ship. Blow it up! Over," The Doctor said, walking in between the Daleks.

"Exterminate the Doctor and Rose Smith!" The Dalek Supreme said and shoots his ray gun and as the Dalek said this both the Doctor and Rose ran back to the Tardis.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Only me left now," Danny Boy said. "Anything you can do, sir? Over."

The Doctor and Rose both shared a look. The Doctor picked up a small microphone "The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Both me and Rose can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over."

"Good show, Doctor. Go to it. Over," Danny Boy said and the Doctor started the Tardis.

"I'm going in. Wish me luck. Over," Danny Boy said as both the Doctor and Rose frantically worked with the Tardis' controls.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor...Going in for another attack."

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship. Over."

"What about you and Rose, Doctor?" Danny Boy asked.

"We'll be okay," he said.

Suddenly the Dalek Supreme appeared on the Tardis scanner. "Doctor, call off your attack."

The Doctor wasn't going to call off his attack "Ah ha. What, and let you scuttle off back to the future? No fear. This is the end for you. The final end."

"Call off the attack, or we will destroy the Earth," the Dalek said.

"I'm not stupid, mate. You've just played your last card," the Doctor snapped.

"Bracewell is a bomb."

"I'm sorry? But what?" Rose asked wondering if she heard correctly. "Did you just say that Bracewell is a bomb?"

"Rose don't listen to them. The Daleks are bluffing. Deception's second nature to them," the Doctor said.

"There isn't a sincere bone in your body. There isn't a bone in your body," he said to the Daleks.

"His power is derived from an Oblivion Continuum," the Dalek explained "Call off your attack, or we will detonate the android."

"No. This is my best chance ever. The last of the Daleks," the Doctor said "Me and Rose can both rid the Universe of you, once and for all."

"Then do it," the Dalek urged "But we will shatter the planet below. The Earth will die screaming."

"Yeah, and if I let you go, you'll be stronger than ever," the Doctor said "A new race of Daleks."

"Then choose, Doctor," the Dalek said "Destroy the Daleks or save the Earth."

"Doctor, they might be telling the truth," Rose said "We need to save the Earth."

He looked at her and smiled "I have a feeling that you're correct, Rose," he said "And that's what we're going to do."

"Begin countdown of Oblivion Continuum," the Dalek said "Choose, Doctor. Choose. Choose."

The Doctor picked up the microphone "The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Withdraw."

"Say again, sir. Over," Danny Boy said.

"Withdraw. Return to Earth. Over and out."

"But sir," Danny Boy protested.

"There's no time. You have to return to Earth now. Over."

He went to the Console and he set the Coordinates back to Churchill's war cabinet.

The Doctor and Rose ran out the Tardis to find Bracewell and as they find him with Amy and Churchill the Doctor knocked him down.

"Doctor!" Amy cried and the Doctor hurt his hand to find that the Daleks were correct.

"Sorry professor, but you're a bomb," he said "An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb."

"What?" Bracewell said.

"There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you, a captured wormhole that provides perpetual power," Rose explained "Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through to another dimension." She took out her Sonic screwdriver and she opened Bracewell's shirt.

"Now keep down," the Doctor said as Rose uses her screwdriver on Bracewell's chest and his chest opened up to reveal metal and a large circle divided into 5 white Triangular shaped pieces.

One of the Triangle pieces turned yellow. "Well?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said. "Never seen one up close before."

"I've never seen one up close before and I've always thought they were just a theory," Rose said.

"So, what, they've wired him up to detonate?" Amy asked.

"No, not wired him up," the Doctor said. He _is _a bomb. Walking talking." He gestured an explosion "Pow! Exploding. The moment that flashes red."

"There's always a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there?" Amy asked "There's always something a blue wire or a red one."

"Amy, you're not helping the situation here," Rose said.

"It's incredible," Churchill said "He talked to us about his memories. The Great War…"

"Someone else's stolen thoughts. implanted in a positronic brain," The Doctor said and thought up a plan to stop it "Tell me about it, Bracewell. Tell me about your life."

"Doctor, I don't think this really is the time," Bracewell said as the triangular piece starts to turn red.

"Tell me and prove that you're human," the Doctor said "Tell me everything."

"My family ran the post office. It's a little place near the abbey just near the abbey," Bracewell said as the second triangular piece turned yellow. "Just by the ash trees. Used to be eight trees, but there was a storm."

"And your parents?" Come on. Tell me."

"Good people. Kind people. They died, of course. Scarlet fever."

"What was that like?" The Doctor asked "How did it feel?"

"Oh, please…" Bracewell muttered.

"How did it make you feel, Edwin?" The Doctor asked "Tell me. Tell me now."

"Oh, it hurt. It hurt, Doctor, it hurt so badly," Bracewell said. "It was like a wound. I thought it was worse than a wound, it was like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing…"

"Good. Remember it now, Edwin! The ashtrees by the post office, and your mum and dad, and losing them, and the men in the trenches you saw die. Remember it, feel it, because you're human. You're not like them. You're not like the Daleks!" The Doctor said as the third triangular piece turns an orangy-red.

"It hurts, Doctor! It hurts so much!" Bracewell said.

"Good! Good! Good! Brilliant! Embrace it," the Doctor said as the fourth triangular piece turned yellow. "That means you're alive! They cannot explode that bomb, because you're a human being! You are flesh and blood! They cannot explode that bomb believe it! You are Professor Edwin Bracewell! And you my friend, are a human being!"

The fourth piece then turned red and the fifth piece turned yellow. "It's not working. I cannot stop it." The Doctor said.

"Have you ever fancied anyone you shouldn't?" Rose asked Bracewell. "I know I have when I was a chameleon-arched human and that person I fancied was actually my husband but neither of us knew at the time."

"What?" Bracewell said.

Amy went over to them "Hurts doesn't it?" she said and the fifth piece turns a orangey-yellow and the Doctor looked at them. "But kind of a good hurt," she added.

"I really shouldn't talk about her." Bracewell said.

"Oh, there's a her." Amy said, pretending to be surprised and the fifth piece turned back to white.

"What was her name?" Rose asked.

"Dorabella," Bracewell answered.

"Dorabella! It's a lovely name. It's a beautiful name." The Doctor said.

"I think it's a nice name," Rose said "What was she like?"

"Such a smile. And her eyes… Her eyes were so blue. Almost as blue as your eyes are Rose." Bracewell said and the fourth piece turned back to an orangey-yellow "Almost violet. Like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world." Bracewell added, smiling as he said it. "Dorabella…" Suddenly the rest of the pieces quickly turned back to white and the bomb inside him deactivates.

"Welcome to the human race," Rose said as she, the Doctor and Rose smiles.

"You're brilliant," he said to Churchill as he points at him. told Churchill, then he points at Bracewell "You're brilliant you too Amy, and Rose, you are the most brilliant out of everyone else here. No wonder I married you all those years ago back on Gallifrey," the Doctor said. "Now, gotta stop them! Stop the Daleks!" He ran out of the room.

"Wait! Doctor! Wait... Wait." Bracewell called and the Doctor stopped as Bracewell sat up. "It's too late. Gone. They've gone."

"No, no, no! They can't!" The Doctor said with anger "They can't have got away from us again!"

"No, I can feel it, my mind is clear," Bracewell said "The Daleks have gone."

The Doctor leant against a pole, all energy suddenly drained. "Doctor, it's okay," Amy said going over to him "You and Rose did it. You both stopped the bomb. Doctor?"

"I agree with you, Amy but the Daleks gave us a choice. And they knew we'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat us. They've won."

"But you saved the Earth," Amy said "Not too shabby, is it? Is it."

"No, it's not too shabby," the Doctor said.

"Definitely, not too shabby at all," Rose agreed.

"It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friends. Here, have a cigar," Churchill said offering them a cigar.

"No," he waved it off, still hurt from his loss.

The next Morning everyone was cleaning up "So, What now, then?" Amy asked.

"I still have a war to run, Miss Pond," Churchill said and a female officer approached him "Prime Minister?" She said and gave him a piece of paper "Oh, thank you." he said.

"They hit the Palace and Saint Paul's again. Fire crews only just saved it." He read and suddenly another female officer came in and was crying. "Is she okay?" Amy asked.

"What?" Churchuill asked and looked at the woman

"She looks very upset," Amy said.

"Oh Miss Breen? Her young man didn't make it, I'm afraid. Just got word. Shot down over the channel." Churchill said as a woman goes to comfort the woman who lost their lover.

"Where's the Doctor and Rose?" Amy asked.

"Tying up loose ends," the Doctor suddenly said coming in holding Rose's hand.

"We've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in," Rose explained.

"Won't either of you reconsider?" Churchill asked them "Those Spitfires would win me the war in 24 hours!"

"Exactly," The Doctor said "But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?" Churchill asked.

"The End of the War is a fixed point," Rose said "And it's going to be tough, Prime Minister."

"Rose is correct, Winston," the Doctor said "There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. We both know that you can do it."

"Stay with us and help us win through. The World need both of you."

"No, the world doesn't need either of us," Rose said.

"No?" Churchill asked in confusion.

"The world's got Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill," the Doctor said and then Churchill grinned and chuckled but as he did that the Doctor and Rose use their hands to made the 'V for victory' symbol "It's been a pleasure, Doctor, you too, Rose. As always," Churchill said as he put the report down.

"Too right," The Doctor said and he and Churchill hugged each other. "Goodbye, Doctor," Churchill said.

"Shall we say, adieu?" The Doctor asked and Churchill let go of him "Indeed," he said and then hugs Rose "Goodbye, Rose," Churchill said "You too, Winston." Rose said and he let go of her.

"Goodbye, Miss Pond." Winston said shaking Amy's hand. "It's… It's been amazing meeting you," she said.

"I'm sure it has." he said and suddenly Amy kisses him on the cheek and he walks away.

"Oi, Churchill!" She called and he looks back "Tardis keys. The ones you just took from the Doctor and Rose." As Amy said that the Doctor and Rose checked their pockets for their keys but couldn't find them.

Churchill chuckled "She's good Doctor." He walked back to them "As sharp as pins!" He added as he gives them their keys back. "Almost as sharp as me." He put his cigar in his mouth and lights it "KBO." He said and walks away.

They go to Bracewell's laboratory and saw him contemplating on shutting himself off. "I've been expecting you both." Bracewell told the Doctor and Rose. "I knew this moment had to come."

"Moment?" the Doctor asked in confusion.

"It's time to deactivate me," Bracewell said.

"Is it?" the Doctor asked him "Oh.." he looks at Rose and Amy "yeah."

"You have no choice." Bracewell said and turns around "I'm Dalek technology. Can't allow me to go pottering around down here where I have no business."

"No you're dead right, Professor. 100% right," The Doctor said. "And by the time me and Rose get back here in, what, 10 minutes?" he asked Amy.

"More like 15," she said.

"15 minutes, yeah that's exactly what we're going to do. You are going to be so deactivated It's going to be like you've never been activated," he said, trying to convince Bracewell out of it.

"Yeah," Amy said.

"Definitely," Rose said.

"15 minutes?" Bracewell asked.

"More like 20, if I'm honest," the Doctor said "Once Pond, Rose and I have seen to the urgent thing we've got to see to."

Amy points at him "Yes."

"We've got to see … The… See?" The Doctor said.

"Very well, Doctor I shall wait here and prepare myself," Bracewell said.

Amy looks at the Doctor"That Dalek tech is a but slow on the uptake. That thing we've got to do gonna take half an hour, realistically, isn't it Doctor? She asked him.

"Easily!" The Doctor said agreeing with her. "So no running off, that's what I'm saying. Don't go trying to find that little post office with the ash trees or that girl. What was her name?"

"Dorabella." Bracewell said and the Doctor repeated him "On no account go looking for her. Mind you, you can get a lot done in half an hour." the Doctor said and both he and Bracewell looked at each other for a few seconds before Bracewell laughed, and the Doctor laughed back. "Thank you! Thank you, Doctor!" Bracewell said.

"Come along Pond. you too, Rose., The Doctor said as he walks away and Rose follows him and then Amy follows.

"So you both have enemies then?" Amy asked as they reached the Tardis.

"Everyone's got enemies." the Doctor said.

"Yeah, but mine's the woman outside Budgens with the mental Jack Russell," Amy said "You've got, like, you know, arch-enemies." The trio leaned against the TardIs.

"Suppose so," the Doctor said.

"And here's me thinking we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff," Amy said "But no. It's dangerous."

"Yep," Rose said "Very dangerous."

"Is that a problem?" The Doctor asked Amy.

"I'm still here aren't I?" Amy said before the three of them cuckles "You both are worried about the Daleks."

"We're always worried about the Daleks," the Doctor said "they destroyed our home planet."

"It'll take time, though, won't it? I mean there's still not many of them," Amy said "They'll need a while to build themselves up."

The Doctor then places his key in the lock of the Tardis "It's not that. There's something else. Something you've forgotten," He said.

Suddenly Amy looked confused "Me?" She asked.

"You didn't know them, Amy," Rose explained "You'd never seen them before. And you should've done. You should have met them before."

The Doctor opens the Tardis door and both he and Rose entered the Tardis leaving a confused Amy to follow and the Tardis dematerialises.

**Fun Fact: Winston Churchill was an agnostic atheist and served 2 non-consecutive terms he became prime minister of Britain on May 10th, 1940 and was voted out of office on July 26th, 1945 just as the war in Europe had ended and was Replaced by Clement Atlee, he was then prime minister from October 26th, 1951 to April 7th, 1955 who then died about 10 years later on January 24th, 1965 at 90 years old.**

**Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well… Rose Because I still don't know how to write her properly and I need a beta-reader.**


	9. The Time of Angels part 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC **

The Doctor and Rose were at a museum with Amy and the museum looked like it was based on the plans of a medieval church. The Doctor strode through, pointing at the displays and giving their opinions and Rose followed and Amy was bored as she followed.

"Wrong. Wrong," the Doctor said talking about the artifacts in glass casing "Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums."

"I love museums as well," Rose said "After all I was a historian back on Gallifrey."

"What, seriously?" Amy asked her, surprised. "You're a historian?"

"Yeah, I was," Rose answered.

"Yeah, great. Anyway, Doctor, can we go to a planet now? Big spaceship? Churchill's bunker? You promised me a planet next," Amy said.

"Amy, this isn't any old asteroid," the Doctor said "It's the Delerium Archive, the final resting place of the headless monks, The biggest museum ever."

"Doctor, Amy does make a point we did promise to take her to a planet after dealing with the Daleks," Rose said.

"You've got a time machine," Amy said "What do you need museums for?"

"Wrong. Very wrong. Ooo, one of ours. Also one of ours .

"It's how he keeps score," Rose said and the Doctor notices a square box in glass casing and Then Rose notices the box "Is that what I think it is?"

"Oh great, an old box," Amy muttered sarcastically as she walked towards the glass casing.

"You're correct, Rose," the Doctor said "It's a home box.

"And, what's a Home Box?" Amy asked, confusedly.

"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes," the Doctor explained "Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home with all the flight data."

"So?" Amy asked.

"The writing, the graffiti on the box is Old High Gallifreyan," Rose answered "The lost language of the Time Lords. Only a select few in the academy were ever taught the language, including me and the Doctor."

"There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple gods," the Doctor said.

"What does it say?" Amy asked.

The Doctor and Rose knew who it was from "Hello, Doctor. Hello, Rose," the Doctor read the writing on the home box and the Doctor took out his Sonic screwdriver and uses it on the casing to take the home box.

Alarm bells rang as the Doctor and Rose ran through the museum, the home box tucked under the Doctor's arm. Amy was racing beside them. They rushed into the Tardis as two guards chased after them.

"Why are we doing this?" Amy asked as the Doctor hooked the home box to monitor.

"'cause someone on a spaceship 12,000 years ago is trying to attract our attention," the Doctor said. "Let's see if we can get the security playback working."

A grainy black and white footage of River winking at the camera appeared on the monitor. It then switched to River with her back to the camera facing a door. , "The party's over, Doctor Song… yet still you're on board,"A man on the monitor said.

River turned to face the man. "Sorry, Alistair. I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination."

"Wait till she runs," Alistair said "Don't make it look like an execution."

River looked at her watch, "Triple-seven, five… slash, three, four, nine by ten." The Doctor, Rose and Amy exchanged a look. "Zero, twelve, slash, acorn. Oh, and I could do with an air corridor."

"What was that, what did she say?" Amy asked as Rose began to type on the keyboard.

"Amy, those were Co-ordinates," Rose said.

The Doctor let out a whoop before running to open the Tardis doors. He reached out and pulled River in and they both landed on the floor, groaning.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

"River?" The Doctor said and they got up and watched the ship that River was on fly away.

"Follow that ship," River said

The Doctor Rose and River were all working the controls while Amy stood back and watched. River was barefoot. "They've gone into warp drive, we're losing them! Stay close!" River cried.

"I'm trying," the Doctor said.

"He's right, River," Rose said, "We both are trying."

"Use the stabilisers," River suggested.

"There aren't any stabilisers," the Doctor said as he pulled a lever on the console down.

"The blue switches," River explained

"Oh, the blue ones don't do anything, they're just blue," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, River is correct," Rose said "the blue switches are stabilizers." She presses them and the Tardis stops shaking as it lands.

"See? What Rose did?" River said "She pressed the blue stabilizers and the Tardis stabilized."

"Yeah. Well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers," the Doctor said, fidgeting with the switch that was the blue stabilizers and was frustrated at River at how she knew to pilot a Tardis.

"Doctor, how come she can fly the Tardis?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"I was wondering the same thing," Rose said "She never mentioned that when met her in 'The Library'."

"You call that flying the Tardis? Ha!" The Doctor scoffs at River and he walked over to the captain chair and sat down to sulk as River and Rose shared a smile.

"Okay. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right along side," River said as she lands the Tardis.

"Parked us?" The Doctor said, confusedly "We haven't landed."

"Of course we've landed," River said. "I just landed her."

"But it didn't make the noise," the Doctor said.

"What noise?" Both Rose and River asked him at the same time.

"You know, the..." He said as he tried to attempt to make the Tardis's wheezing, groaning sound as best as he could.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother," she said "Doctor, it's not supposed to make that noise. We both leave the brakes on."

"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise," the Doctor replied "Come along, Pond, let's have a look." He walks away

"No, wait! Environment checks," River said and he stops and looks at her.

"Oh yes, sorry. Quite right," he said "Environment checks." He walks to the door and opens the door and pokes his head out "Nice out."

River, Rose and Amy we're looking at the scanner "We're somewhere in the Garn Belt," River said "There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest that…"

"We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System," the Doctor said "Oxygen-rich atmosphere, toxins in the soft band, 11-hour day, and..." He put his head out the door. "-chances of rain later."

"He thinks he's so hot when he does that," River muttered.

"Tell me about it," Rose said "and he is hot when he does that." The Doctor blushes as Rose said that and he joins them at the console and sat back down in the captain chair.

"How come you can fly the Tardis?" Amy asked River.

"I was wondering the same thing," Rose said.

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best," River said.

"Well, yeah," the Doctor said, smugly.

"It's a shame you and Rose were both busy that day," River said and took her red high heels off the scanner and walked towards the door "Right then, why did they land here?"

"They didn't land," the Doctor said from the Captain's chair.

"Sorry?" River asked.

"You should've checked the Home Box," the Doctor said as he got up and followed her "It crashed."

River leaves walks out the Tardis and the Doctor closes the door behind her and he walks back to the console and Amy follows him.

"One of you better explain," Amy said "Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?"

"It's a long story and we don't know most of it," the Doctor said. "Off we go."

The Doctor sets the co-ordinates "Doctor, what are you doing?" Amy asked the Time Lord

"Leaving," he explained, "She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go."

"Are you basically running away?" Amy asked.

"Yep," he is Amy," Rose said.

"Why?"

"Because she's the future," he explained "Someone that's important in our future."

"Can you both run away from that?" Amy said.

"We can run away from anything I like," he said. "Time is not the boss of me."

"Rose cleared her throat "12 months late!" Rose cried.

"You're never gonna let that go are you," Rose?" He asked.

"Nope!" She smirked.

"Hang on, is that a planet out there?" Amy asked.

"Yes, of course it's a planet," he said.

"Doctor, we did promise her planet," Rose said.

"Okay," he said giving in "only because I love you, Rose and it will be only five minutes." He kissed her on the lips.

"Yes!" Amy said excitedly as the two gallifreyans kissed each other.

"But that's all," he said as he starts to follow then out "because I'm telling you both now, that woman is not dragging me into anything!"

The ship they were following had crashed on top of a very large and very old stone structure. It was burning in areas and bits of debris had fallen to the ground around the Tardis. Rose, the Doctor, Amy and River stood there, looking up at it. "What caused it to crash?" River asked "Not me."

"Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it," the Doctor said "According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase-shift. No survivors."

"A phase-shift would have to be sabotage," River said "I did warn them."

"About what?" Rose asked

River shrugged,"Well, at least the building was empty," River said "Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries." She began to key something into a handheld device.

Rose walked back to Amy, who asked, "Aren't either of you going to introduce us?"

"Amy Pond," he gestured from Amy and then to River "Professor River Song."

River faced them and gasps in surprise "I'm going to be a Professor some day, am I?" The Doctor winced at the slip while Rose had a facepalm expression. "How exciting!" River chuckled. "Spoilers!" She said as she turned her attention back to what she was doing.

Amy whispered, "Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you two a note in a museum!"

The Doctor walked off while Rose walked to River, who explained, "Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum: The Home Box of category four starliner and, sooner or later, and him. It's how he keeps score."

"I already told her, River," Rose said.

"I know," Amy said, laughing at the same time.

"It's hilarious, isn't it?" River asked.

The Doctor sulked walking around and he approaches them, laughing sarcastically "We're nobody's taxi service!" She turned to River. "I'm not gonna be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a spaceship."

River sighed, "And you are so wrong," River said "There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die. Now he's listening!" She spoke into the device. "You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal." She held up her device. "Doctor, Rose, can one of you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and used it on River's communication device. She dropped a small curtsey. "Ooh, Doctor! You sonicked her," Amy teased.

"Shut up, Amy, he said "She's just a friend of mine and as well as a friend of Rose," he said

"We have a minute," River said as she took out her diary "Shall we?" She opened her diary. "Where were we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?"

"What's the book?" Amy asked, approaching River.

"Stay away from it," the Doctor warned.

"What is it though?" Amy persisted.

"Her diary," he said.

"_Our_ diary," River corrected.

"Her past, our...future friend. Time travel," he explained "Me and Rose both keep meeting in the wrong order."

Four columns of swirling 'dust' appeared then turned into four Cleric soldiers in desert camouflage uniforms.

One of the soldiers approached River. "You promised me an army, Doctor Song."

"No. I promised you the equivalent of an army. I'm giving you the equivalent of an army," River said "This is the Doctor and his wife, Rose." The Doctor gave lighthearted salute.

The soldier shook their hands. "Father Octavian, sir. Bishop, second class. 20 clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?"

"Doctor, Rose what do you both know of the Weeping Angels?" River suddenly asked and both the Doctor and Rose faced her immediately, tense.

A transport ship had arrived and the soldiers had already set up camp. Octavian strode across the ground followed by the Doctor, Rose and Amy.

"The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship, Octavian said "Our mission is to get inside and neutralise it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this-" He showed them a device "-behind the cliff face, there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up."

"Oh, good," the Doctor said sarcastically.

"Good, sir?" Octavian asked, confused.

"He was being sarcastic about the catacombs. 'Cause they're probably dark. Dark catacombs."

"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead," Octavian told them.

"You can stop any time you like," the Doctor told Octavian.

"Father Octavian?" A cleric called

"Excuse me, sir, ma'am," Octavian said and the Doctor waved off Octavian as he left the three of them. He then used the screwdriver on some of the equipment set up on the table.

"Both of you are letting people call you sir and ma'am," Amy said "You both never do that. So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?"

"Now that's interesting... You're still here. Which part of 'Wait in the Tardis till we tell you it's safe' was so confusing?" He asked her.

"Ooh, Doctor, are you all Mr Grumpy Face today?" Amy asked.

"A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and right now one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and both me and Rose are supposed to climb in after it with two screwdrivers and a torch, and assuming me and Rose survive the radiation long enough and assuming the whole ship doesn't explode in our faces, do something incredibly clever which neither of us haven't actually thought of yet. That's our day. That's what we're up to. Any questions?" The Doctor explained.

"Who is River song? Is she related to one of you 'cause she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you both, I've never seen anyone do that to you both besides each other. She looks at you both kinda like, you know, 'I love you both but only 'cause I have to.' She's a future relative of one of you in the future, isn't she? Is she going to be one of your relatives?" Amy asked.

"Yes, you're right," the Doctor said ignoring what Amy asked "I am definitely Mister Grumpy Face today."

"Amy, she isn't a relative of ours," Rose said "she's the future wife of a friend of ours named Captain Jack Harkness, he's an immortal that I accidentally brought back to life forever and he flirts with everyone, we might take you to meet him after all this is over."

"Doctor! Rose!" River called from the dropship and was now wearing a camouflage Amy clothes.

"Oops. River and Jack sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Amy teased.

"Father Octavian," River called Octavian.

As, the four of them walked to the transport. "Why do they call him Father?" Amy asked.

"He's their Bishop, they're his clerics," he explained "It's the 51st Century, the Church has moved on."

[Drop ship]

On a screen there was a black and white footage of a Weeping Angel, its body at an angle, hands over its eyes. River was controlling the video with a remote. "What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop."

"Yeah, it's an Angel. Hands covering its face," the Doctor said.

"The lonely assassins," Rose said.

"You both encountered the Angels before," Octavian asked them.

"Once, on Earth, a long time ago," the Doctor confirmed "But those were scavengers, barely surviving."

"And we were zapped back in time from 2007 to 1969 with our companion at the time named Martha Jones, a medical student and we had to use DVDs to help us get our Tardis back with the help of a woman named Sally Sparrow," Rose added.

"But it's just a statue," Amy said in confusion.

"It's a statue when you see it," River explained.

"Where did it come from?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century," River explained "It's been in private hands ever since. Dormant all that time."

"There's a difference between dormant and patient," the Doctor said.

"What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?" Amy asked.

"The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen," River said "So legend has it."

"No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defence mechanism," the Doctor said.

"What, being a stone?" Amy asked.

"Being a stone until you turn your back," the Doctor said.

The Doctor led the others out of the dropship. "The hyperdrive would've split on impact," he said "The whole ship will be flooded with radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms, deadly to almost any living thing."

"Deadly to an Angel?" Octavian asked.

"Dinner to an Angel. The longer we leave it there, the stronger it will grow," he said "Who built that temple? Are they still around?"

"The Aplans. Indigenous life form," River answered "They died out four hundred years ago."

"Two hundred years later, the planet was terraformed," Octavian added "Currently there are six billion human colonists."

"Whoo! You lot, you're everywhere. You're like rabbits. Me and Rose will never get done saving you," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, to me it's more like bacteria than rabbits," Rose said "As bacteria reproduce every 20 minutes and every living thing evolved out of some form of bacteria."

"Sir, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population…" Octavian starts.

"Oh, there is," the Doctor said interrupting him. "Bad as it gets. Bishop, lock and load."

"Verger, how are we doing with those explosives?" Octavian called out to one of his Clerics "Doctor Song, with me."

"Two minutes," she said to Octavian "Oncoming Storm, Bad Wolf, I need you both."

The Doctor and Rose went with River and Amy stood at the Dropship "Anybody need me? Nobody?" Amy asked as she crossed her arms. A hand reached out from behind her and touched her shoulder. Amy yelped and jumped.

"Oh Rassilon! Your face!" Rose laughed.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your husband and the future wife of your friend Jack?" Amy asked her.

"No she needs at least one of us," Rose said "Come on in, live a little." She ducked inside and Amy followed.

Amy slowly moved forward, entranced by the Angel on the screen, Rose beside her. Since the last time they looked, it had now moved its hands away from its face.

River showed the Doctor a book. "I found this. Definitive work on the Angels. Well, the only one. Written by a madman, it's barely readable, but I've marked a few passages."

The Doctor finished the book. "Not bad, bit slow in the middle, didn't you hate his girlfriend? No, hang on, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" He sniffed the book.

Rose and Amy popped their heads out of the transport. "Hey River? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?" Rose asked.

"No, just the four seconds," River replied and both Rose and Amy go back inside the dropship.

"This book is wrong," He said "What's wrong with this book? It's wrong."

Rose and Amy looked at the video again and now the Angel was now facing forward, hands down at its side. Amy bent over and peered closely at the time code. It looped from 11:24 to 11:28 yet the position of the Angel changed. Engrossed, neither Rose nor Amy noticed the door close and lock behind them.

"It's so strange when you go all baby face," River said to the Doctor as he observes the book "How early is this for you and Rose?"

"Very early," he said.

"So neither you or Rose know who I am yet?" River asked.

"How do you know who me and Rose?" He asked her "We don't always look the same."

"I've got pictures of all the faces that you and Rose have," River explained "You both never show up in the right order, though. I need the spotter's guide."

"Pictures," he said "Why aren't there pictures?" He asked talking about the book.

[Drop ship]

Amy picked up the remote for the video and tried to turn it off but it kept coming back on. She set the remote down and peered at the screen. "You're just a recording. You can't move."

"Amy, have you tried the plug to it?" Rose asked her as Rose bends down to find the plug and pull it out but it wouldn't budge and when they both looked back up, the Angel is up close to the camera, but the time stamp is still running through the same four seconds.

Rose, please tell me that the angel hasn't moved?" Amy asked her.

"So, it's not just me then," Rose said and they backed away.

"Doctor?" Amy called as Rose goes to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't open and saw that the angel had it's mouth open and was now in full predatory mode.

"Theta!" Rose shouts but got no answer

"Doctor!" Amy shouts at the same time.

"This whole book, it's a warning, about the Weeping Angels," the Doctor said "So why no pictures? Why not show us what to look out for?"

"There was a bit about images," River said.

"Yes! Hang on..." The Doctor as he flipped through the book. "'That which holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel.'"

River asked, "What does that mean?" River asked "'An image of an Angel becomes itself an Angel.'"

The Doctor and River looked at each other and realized what it meant as they heard Rose and Amy shouting from the dropship "Rose and Amy!" They both shouted at the same time and ran to the dropship.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted as she and Rose pounded on the door.

Rose looked to see an image of the Angel becoming solid in the center of the transport. "Amy, keep looking at the Angel," Rose said to Amy in a quiet voice

Amy looked up and her heart sped faster than ever before. "Doctor! It's in the room!"

"Theta!" Rose shouted as she punched numbers into the dropship's keypad.

"Are you all right? What's happening?" The Doctor asked as he ran up to the door.

"Doctor! Doctor, it's coming out of the television," Amy said "The Angel is here."

"Don't take your eyes off it!" He said as he took out his sonic and used it on the keypad. "It can't move if you're looking. What's wrong? It's deadlocked."

"There is no deadlock," River said as she tries to override the controls.

"Don't blink! Both of you, don't even blink! "The Doctor said,

"Theta!" Rose shouted through the door.

"What are you doing?" River asked the Doctor.

"Cutting the power," he said "It's using the screen, I'm turning the screen off. It's no good, it's deadlocked the whole system."

"There's no deadlock," River said repeating herself

The Doctor growled, "There is now," the Doctor said.

"Help us!" Amy shouted "Doctor!"

The Doctor asked, "Rose! Amy! Can you turn it off? The screen, can you turn it off?" The Doctor asked them.

"Yes and we tried," Rose said "And it switched back on immediately."

"Try again," he said "but don't take your eyes off the Angel."

"We're not!" Rose snapped.

The Doctor and River tried harder to override the controls. "Each time it moves, it'll move faster," the Doctor said "Don't even blink."

"I'm not blinking! Have you ever tried not blinking?" Amy said.

Rose whispered, "Amy. You blink, I'll watch the Ange," Rose whispered to Amy and Amy blinked and Rose kept her eyes on the Angel. She fumbled for the remote without taking her eyes off it. She grabbed it and backed away to the door, pulling Amy with her, and tried to switch it off again. It turned itself back on.

"Just as I said, It just keeps switching back on!" Rose said.

"Yeah, it's the Angel," the Doctor told her.

"But it's just a recording," Amy said in confusion

The Doctor recited, "No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel," he said reciting the quote from the book and noticed that River was cutting the metal of the dropship with a blowtorch "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm trying to cut through," River said "It's not even warm."

"There is no way in, it's not physically possible," the Doctor said.

"Doctor! What's it gonna do to us?" Amy asked terrified.

"Both of you! Just keep looking at it," the Doctor said "Don't stop looking!"

"Rose. Just tell me," Amy asked Rose and she shrugged as she didn't know "Just tell me. Doctor, tell me!"

The Doctor ran for the book and brought it back to just outside the door of the dropship where he sat. "Rose, Amy, not the eyes," he said "Look anywhere but don't look at the eyes."

"Why?" Amy asked as she looks at the eyes of the weeping angel.

"Doctor?" Rose asked as she looks at the wings of the weeping angel.

River asked, "What is it?"

"'The eyes are not the windows of the soul, they are the doors. Beware what may enter there,'" the Doctor said reading a quote from the book.

"Amy, it's looping," Rose said as she saw that it was looping.

"Doctor, what did you say?" Amy asked,

"Don't look at the eyes!" He said.

"No, she's talking about the images," Rose said "what did you say about images?" .

"Whatever holds the image of an angel, is an angel," River said.

"Amy, it's worth a shot," Rose said "We have to try."

Rose gave Amy the remote "OK... Hold this," Amy said as she held the remote out, pointing it at the weeping angel "One, two, three, four..." She hit the pause button while there was static. The image of the Angel froze before turning off, the door suddenly opened and both the Doctor and River came in and the Doctor unplugged the screen.

"I froze it. There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an Angel any more. That was good, yeah?" Amy asked "It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good.

"It was brilliant," Amy," Rose said.

That was both Brilliant and amazing," River said.

"River, hug Amy and Rose," the Doctor said as he uses his sonic screwdriver on a device.

"Why?" Rose and Amy both asked at the same time.

'cause I'm busy," he said.

"We're fine," Amy said.

"Amy is right, we're both fine," Rose said.

"You both were brilliant," River said as she hugs Amy.

"Thanks," Amy said "Yeah, I kind of creamed it, didn't I?"

"So it was here? That was the Angel?" River asked.

"That was a projection of the Angel," he said as he puts his sonic back in the pocket of his jacket "It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant." They suddenly heard an explosion coming from outside and they ran towards the door.

**Happy American Independence Day also known as the fourth of July which is tomorrow!**

**Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well… Rose Because I still don't know how to write her properly and I need a beta-reader.**

**This is a message for the guest named Guest Who: Rose knows Winston Churchill 'cause she's met him twice before (I'm talking about the Big Finish audio adventures that I haven't listened to 'called the Churchill years', but in this timeline she was with him through both times the Tenth Doctor met him in the audio adventures). The Doctor told her everything about the Time war his 'Secret/War' Incarnation, the Valeyard and every adventure he's been on without her and I think I'm going to explore more of Rose's life when she was Arkytior during series 7**


	10. The Time of Angels part 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC **

"Last one positive," a cleric reported to Octavian as both Gallifreyans stood in the doorway.

"Doctor? Rose?" Octavian said "We're through."

the Doctor and Rose looked at Amy and River "Okay, now it starts," he told them before he and Rose went outside holding each other's hand.

Amy felt something in her left eye and rubbed her left eye "Coming?" River asked.

"Yeah, coming," Amy answered "There's just something in my eye."

The Doctor climbs down a rope ladder and he joined Octavian at the bottom They both turned on their torches and looked around. Rose, Amy and River joined them and the other cleric soldiers "Do we have a gravity globe?" The Doctor asked.

"Grav globe," Octavian said and one of the cleric took out a sphere from his pack and handed it to the Doctor.

"Where are we? What is this?" Amy asked.

"It's an Aplan Mortarium, sometimes called a Maze of the Dead," River explained.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone…" The Doctor starts and he suddenly kicks the globe into the air, where it illuminates a vast array of mausoleums and statuary.

"The perfect hiding place."

"I guess this makes it a bit trickier," Octavian said as he saw statues that didn't look like weeping angels.

"A bit, yeah," the Doctor said.

"Definitely," Rose said at the same time.

"A stone Angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for," Octavian said.

"A needle in a haystack," River said.

"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle of death," the Doctor said "A hay-like needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No, yours was fine."

"Right. Check every single statue in this chamber," Octavian said "You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question. How do we fight it?"

"We find it, and hope," the Doctor said and Rose and Amy went to follow him.

River went to follow them but Octavian grabbed her by the arm. "They don't know yet, do they? Who and what you are."

"It's too early in their time stream," she replied.

"Well, make sure they don't work it out, or they're not going to help us," he said.

"I won't let you down. Believe you me, I have no intention of going back to prison," River said.

The Doctor and Rose shone their torches in every direction. Amy followed. She stopped and looked at the many levels above them and all the statues lining the way. She rubbed the corner of her eye with one finger and found a little grit. Amy then used her full hand and sand and grit came out through her fingers. Scared, she stopped and looked at her hand but saw nothing.

River came up beside her "You all right?" She asked Amy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Amy answered "So, what's a Maze of the Dead?"

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds," River said "It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls. Okay, that was fairly bad." She took out a syringe "Right give me your arm. This won't hurt a bit." she then injects the syringe into Amy's arm.

"Ow!" Amy cried.

"There, you see. I lied," River admitted "It's a viro-stabiliser. Stabilises your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship."

"So what's he like? Your husband Jack and what are the Doctor and Rose like as well in the future, I mean. Because you know them in the future, don't you?" Amy asked.

Jack is an immortal human from the 51st century that is omnisexual and flirts with anything that is a living being," River said "The Doctor? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor. And Rose, she's the same person as she's now."

"Oh. Well, that's very helpful," Amy said sarcastically "Mind if I write that down?"

"Yes, we are," River agreed.

"Sorry, what?" The Doctor asked as checks the readings with River's portable computer.

"What were you two talking about?" Rose asked Amy and River.

"Talking about you both and Jack," River answered.

"I wasn't listening," the Doctor said "I'm busy."

"I wasn't listening as well," Rose said "I was just watching my husband."

"Ah. The other way up," River told him and the Doctor rotates River's portable computer around.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"You're so someone very important to them," Amy realized

"Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy! This is the Doctor and Rose we're talking about," River sighed "The last two Gallifreyans in existence and Rose was a goddess for a brief moment once called Bad Wolf. The most complicated event in Time and Space. Do you really think it could be anything that simple? Other than being someone important to them in the future as well as Jack's wife."

"Yep."

"You're good," River said after a brief moment and aims her flashlight upwards at the statues "I'm not saying you're right... but you are very good."

the Doctor, Amy and River were examining the statues when they heard gunfire. They ran back down to the main chamber. A young cleric had fired his weapon at one of the statues. The Doctor stopped to look at it. "Sorry," the cleric apologised "Sorry, I thought... I thought it looked at me."

"We know what the Angel looks like," Octavian told the cleric "Is that the Angel?"

"No, sir," the cleric answered.

"No, sir, it is not!" Octavian snapped "According to the Doctor, and Rose, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil, so it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor."

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked the cleric.

"Bob, sir," the cleric said.

"Ah, that's a great name," the Doctor said "I love Bob."

"I love the name as well," Rose said agreeing with her husband.

"It's a Sacred Name," Octavian explained "We all have Sacred Names. They're given to us in the service of the Church."

"Sacred Bob," the Doctor said "More like Scared Bob now, eh?"

Rose had a facepalm "Oh, brother," she muttered.

"Yes, sir," Bob said.

"Ah, good," the Doctor said as he puts his hand on Bob's shoulder and the other on Octavian's shoulder "Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on."

"We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes," Octavian told Bob "You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach."

"Isn't there a chance this lot's just going to collapse?" Amy asked as they explored the tunnel "There's a whole ship up there."

"Incredible builders, the Aplans," River said.

"Had dinner with their Chief Architect once," the Doctor said "Two heads are better than one."

"What, you mean you helped him?" Amy asked him.

"No, I mean he had two heads," he explained "That book, the very end, what did it say?"

"Hang on," River said as she took out the book.

"Read it to me," he said.

"What if we had ideas that could think for themselves?" River starts to read "What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels."

"Are we there yet?" Amy asked "It's a hell of a climb."

"The Maze is on six levels, representing the ascent of the soul," River answered "Only two levels to go."

"Lovely species, the Aplans," the Doctor said "We should visit them some time. Rose, remind me to visit them one day."

"Doctor, now is not the time for that," Rose told him.

"I thought they were all dead?" Amy asked confusedly.

"So is Virginia Woolf," he said "I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head."

"Doctor, Rose, there's something," River said " I don't know what it is."

"Yeah, there's something wrong. Don't know what it is yet, either. Working on it," he said "Of course, then they started having laws against self-marrying. I mean, what was that about? But that's the Church for you. Er, no offence, Bishop."

"Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor," Octavian said and walk forward and the others followed were now in a narrow passage lined with statues. "Lowest point in the wreckage is only about fifty feet up from here. That way."

"The Church had a point, if you think about it," Amy said "The divorces must have been messy."

"Oh," the Doctor said as he aims his flashlight on the face of one of the statues and saw that they had one head instead of two and were coming back to life.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

Rose aims her flashlight at the same statue "Oh Rassilon," she said

River aims her flashlight at the same statue and. Realized the same thing that the Doctor and Rose saw "Oh," she said.

"Exactly," the Doctor said.

"How could we have not noticed that?" River asked the Doctor and Rose.

"Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick," the Doctor said.

"I think that it was because of a low level perception filter," Rose said.

"What's wrong?" Octavian asked the two gallifreyans.

"Nobody move. Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are," the Doctor said "Bishop, I am truly sorry. Me and Rose have made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger."

"What danger?" Octavian aaked

"The Aplans," River answered.

"The Aplans?" Octavian asked.

"They've got two heads," River explained.

"Yes, I get that," Octavian said "So?"

"So why don't the statues have two heads?" Rose explained.

"Everyone, over there," the Doctor said as he points his flashlight in an area of the tunnel with no statues "Just move. Don't ask questions, don't speak."

Everyone goes to the area with no statues "Okay, I want you all to switch off your torches," the Doctor said.

"Sir?" Octavian said in confusion.

"Just do as he says," Rose told him.

"Thanks, Rose," he said to her and everyone except the Doctor turns their flashlights off "Okay, I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment."

"Are you sure about this?" River asked him

"No," he said as he turns his flashlight off and then he suddenly turns it back on and saw that the statues have moved.

"Oh, my God," Amy said "They've moved."

"I was thinking almost the exact same thing, Amy," Rose told her and everyone turns their flashlights back on and the Doctor runs down the passage, and it is filled statues coming towards them.

"They're Angels," he said " All of them."

"But they can't be," River said.

"Clerics, keep watching them," he said as he runs back to a vantage point of the main cavern Rose, Amy and River followed. They saw that all the statues are climbing up towards them. "Every statue in this Maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel," he said "They're coming after us."

"But there was only one Angel on the ship," River said "Just the one, I swear."

"Could they have been here already?" Amy asked.

"The Aplans," the Doctor said "What happened? How did they die out?"

"Nobody knows," River said.

"We know," he said, telling them that the Aplans were killed by the weeping angels and were _turned into_ weeping angels.

"They don't look like Angels," Octavian told him.

"And they're not fast," Amy said "You both said they were fast. They should have had us by now."

"Look at them," the Doctor said "They're dying, losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving."

"Losing their image?" Amy asked with confusion.

"And their image is their power," he said "Power. Power!"

"Doctor?" Amy and Rose asked at the same time.

"Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels," he said "We're in the middle of an army, and it's waking up."

"We need to get out of here fast," River suggested.

"I agree with River on this one," Rose said.

Octavian grabbed his communicator "Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in."

"It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir," Bob said on the communicator.

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you?" Octavian asked "All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active."

"I know, sir," Bob said "Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir."

As Bob said this the Doctor grabbed the walkie-talkie from Octavian.

"Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor," the Doctor said into the communicator "Where are you now?

"I'm talking to my-" Octavian said interrupting him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up," the Doctor snapped at Octavian.

"I'm on my way up to you, sir," Bob said "I'm homing in on your signal."

"Ah, well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast. Told you, didn't I," the Doctor said "Your friends, Bob. What did the Angel do to them?"

"Snapped their necks, sir," Bob said and as he said that both the Doctor and Rose looked at each other with a confused look on their faces.

"That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time,"the Doctor told him "Unless they needed the bodies for something."

Octavian took the communicator back "Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs?" he asked "We may be able to initiate a rescue plan."

The Doctor took the communicator back from Octavian "Oh, don't be an idiot! The Angels don't leave you alive!" He told him "Bob, keep running. But tell me, how did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, sir," Bob said "The Angel killed me, too." As Bob said that Everyone looked at each other with a confused look on their faces.

"What do you mean, the Angel killed you?" The Doctor asked Bob.

"Snapped my neck, sir," Bob explained "Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something."

"If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?" The Doctor asked Bob.

"You're not talking to me, sir," Bob said before explaining "The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion."

"So when you say you're on your way up to us…?" The Doctor asked

"It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes," Bob confirmed "No way out."

"Then we get out through the wreckage," Octavian said Go!"

"Go, go, go. All of you run!" the Doctor shouted, agreeing with Octavian.

"Doctor," Amy said as she saw that the Doctor didn't budge as everyone but him and Octavian was running.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he told her as she followed everyone else. Just go. Go, go, go." He approached Octavian "Yeah. Called you an idiot. Sorry, Rose hates when I call people that, but there's no way we could have rescued your men."

"I know that, sir," Octavian told him "And when you and your wife have flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families." Octavian then walked with everyone else while the Doctor took out the communicator.

"Angel Bob. Which Angel am I talking to? The one from the ship?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, sir. And the other Angels are still restoring, Angel Bob confirmed."

"Ah, so the Angel is not in the wreckage. Thank you," he said and put the communicator away and ran along the passage and saw Amy "Don't wait for me. Go, run."

"I can't. No, really, I can't," Amy told him.

"Why not?" He asked her.

"Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone," she said

Rose, River, Octavian and the clerics run down the tunnel as they hear the sound of metal creaking and saw that it was the Byzantium making the creaking sound.

"Well. There it is, the Byzantium," Octavian said.

"It's got to be thirty feet," River said "How do we get up there?"

"Check all these exits. I want them all secure," Octavian said.

"My husband will probably have an idea," Rose said.

Back with the Doctor and Amy, the Doctor aims his flashlight at Amy's eyes "You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?" He asked her.

"I couldn't stop myself," Amy told him "I tried."

"Listen to me. It's messing with your head," he told her "Your hand is not made of stone."

"It is. Look at it," she told him.

"It's in your mind, I promise you," he said "You can move that hand. You can let go."

"I can't, okay? I've tried and I can't. It's stone," she told him.

"The Angel is going to come and it's going to turn this light off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it, so do it," he said "Concentrate. Move your hand."

"I can't."

"Then we're both going to die," he said.

"You're not going to die," she told him.

"They'll kill the lights," he explained.

"You've got to go. You know you have," Amy said "You, Rose have got all that stuff with River and this Jack whoever he is, so that's all got to happen. You know you can't die here."

"Time can be re-written, it doesn't work like that," he said and the statues suddenly arrived.

"Keep your eyes on it," he told her "Don't blink."

"Run!" Amy told him as she looks at the statues.

"You see, I'm not going," he said "I'm not leaving you here."

"I don't need you to die for me, Doctor," Amy said "Do I look that clingy? And You are married to Rose."

"You can move your hand," he told her

"It's stone," she told him.

"It's not stone," he told her.

"You've got to go. Rose and those people up there will die without you," Amy told him "If you stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them."

"Amy Pond, you are magnificent, and I'm sorry," he said as he knew what he had to do.

"It's okay. I understand," she said "You've got to leave me."

"Oh, no, I'm not leaving you, never," he said "I'm sorry about this." He suddenly bit her hand.

"Ow!" She screamed.

"See? Not stone," he said "Now run."

"You bit me," Amy said.

"Yeah, and you're alive," he said.

"Look, I've got a mark. Look at my hand," Amy told him

Yes, and you're alive," he said "Did I mention?"

"Blimey, your teeth," she said "Have you got space teeth?"

"Yeah. Alive. All I'm saying,"he said as he grabbed Amy's hand and they ran.

The Doctor and Amy burst through to the cavern where Rose, River and the clerics were. "The statues are advancing along all corridors. And, sir, my torch keeps flickering," one of the clerics reported.

"They all do," Octavian told him.

"So does the gravity globe," River said.

"Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming," Octavian said.

"Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves," the Doctor told him.

"Which means we won't be able to see them," Octavian said.

"Which means we can't stay here," Rose added.

"Two more incoming," Octavian said.

"Any suggestions?" River asked.

"The statues are advancing on all sides," Octavian said "We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium."

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out," River said "No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea."

"There's always a way out," he said and his voice echoed through the tunnel. "There's always a way out," he suddenly said, repeating himself.

"Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?" They suddenly heard Angel Bob say.

"Hello, Angels. What's your problem?" the Doctor said as he took out the communicator.

"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir," Angel Bob said.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end," Angel Bob said.

"Which is?"

"I died in fear," Angel Bob answered.

"I'm sorry?" He asked with confusion.

"You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone," Angel Bob said "You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down."

"What are they doing?" Amy asked.

"They're trying to make him angry," Rose told her.

"I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that," Angel Bob told him.

"Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass," the Doctor said "I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier."

"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die," Angel Bob told him.

"Yeah. I'm trapped. And you know what?" the Doctor said "Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake."

"What mistake, sir?" Angel Bob asked.

"Rose, do you Trust me?" He asked his wife.

"I will always trust you, Doctor," Rose answered.

"Trust me," he said to Amy.

"Yeah," Amy answered

"Trust me?" He asked River.

"Always," River answered

"You lot, trust me?" he asked Octavian and the clerics.

"Sir, two more incoming," one of the clerics said.

"We have faith, sir," Octavian said.

"Then give me your gun," the Doctor said and Octavian gives the Time Lord his gun "I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!"

"Jump where?" Octavian asked him.

"Just jump, high as you can," the Doctor told him "Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal."

"What signal?" Octavian asked him.

"You won't miss it," the Doctor told him.

"Sorry, can I ask again?" Angel Bob asked him as the Doctor points the gun at the hull of the Byzantium "You mentioned a mistake we made."

"Oh, big mistake. really Huge," the Doctor told Angel Bob "Didn't anyone ever tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

"And what would that be, sir?" Angel Bob asked him.

"Me," the Doctor said as he fore at the gravity glove and it exploded.

**To be continued**

**Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well… Rose Because I still don't know how to write her properly and I need a beta-reader.**

**Sorry for uploading this late I was very busy to finish writing this chapter and in a week from today (July 22nd, 2019) it will be my younger brother's birthday, me and him are 16 months apart and never get along and he loves Anime while I just don't care for Anime and he hates Doctor who.**


	11. Flesh and Stone part 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC **

Everyone recovered from the jump. Amy was sitting on the ground and both the Doctor and Rose looked up and saw that the lights were flickering. "Up. Look up," he said

"Are you okay?" River asked Amy.

"What happened?" Amy asked, holding her head.

"We jumped," River explained.

"Jumped where?" Amy asked.

"Up. Up. Look up," the Doctor said, repeating himself.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"Exactly where we were," River replied.

"No we're not," Amy said.

"Move your feet," the Doctor said to Amy and she moved her feet and he sonicks a circular hatch in the floor, with six inset lights around it.

"Doctor, Rose, what am I looking at?" Amy asked "One of you, Explain to me, what I'm looking at."

"Oh, come on, Amy, think," the Doctor said "The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on?"

Suddenly Amy realized they were on the Byzantium as her eyes widened.

"The artificial gravity," the Doctor explained "One good jump, and up we fell. Shot out the grav globe to give us an updraft, and here we are."

"Doctor, the statues," Octavian reported"They look more like Angels now."

"They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves," the Doctor explained "Within an hour, they'll be an army."

Suddenly the circular hatch opens and a light goes bang "They're taking out the lights," the Doctor said "Look at them. Look at the Angels." Everyone looked at the angels "Into the ship, now."," he suddenly ordered "Quickly, all of you."

"How?" Amy asked and both the Doctor and Rose jumped into the hatch holding each other's hand, and they were standing up in a corridor, but from Amy's point of view they were standing up in a sideways corridor.

"Doctor! Rose!" Amy cried as she looks into the hatch.

"It's just a corridor," the Doctor said "The gravity orientates to the floor. Now, in here, all of you. Don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move."

"Okay, men. Go, go, go!" Octavian ordered his men as the Doctor works on a control panel inside the corridor and Octavian and his men joined both Gallifreyans in the corridor. "The Angels. Presumably they can jump up too?"

The hatch suddenly closes as everyone was inside the corridor. "They're here, now. In the dark, we're finished," the Doctor said and suddenly an alarm starts beeping as a bulkhead further along the corridor starts to close. "Run!"

"This whole place is a death trap," Octavian said.

"No, it's a time bomb," the Doctor explained as they try to reach the door behind them that was closing and fails to reach it in time "Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic." Suddenly they heard a clattering sound at the other end of the corridor "Oh, just me then. What's through here?"

"Secondary flight deck," River answered.

"Okay. so we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah?" Amy said as River flipped a device open "So what if the gravity fails?"

"I've thought about that," the Doctor said holding his screwdriver.

"Me too," Rose said.

"And?" Amy asked them.

"And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See? Me and Rose have thought about it," He told Amy and them placed his hands on the bulkhead that was in front of them "The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them. It's impossible."

"How impossible?" River asked as she works on the device

"Two minutes," the Doctor answered and suddenly the outer hatch opens.

"The hull is breached and the power's failing," Octavian said and the lights go out and they saw an arm that is silhouetted against the open hatch.

"Sir, incoming," one of the Clerics said.

"Doctor? Rose? Lights," Amy said and the Angel is starts to enter and the lights flicker, and all four of the Weeping Angels get inside as the lights flicker and the hatch is closed behind them.

"Clerics, keep watching them," Octavian ordered.

"And don't look at their eyes. Anywhere else. Not the eyes," the Doctor added as he helps River turn the lights back on "I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now."

"Good work, Doctor," Octavian said to the Time Lord as the Doctor heads back to the bulkhead behind them.

"Yes," the Doctor said, walking back over to Octavian "Good, good, good. Good in many ways. Good do either of you like it so far?" He walked back to Rose and Amy

"So far?" Amy asked him.

"Well, there's only one way to open this door," Rose said as she opens a panel and took out her screwdriver"I guess we'd need to route all the power in this section through the door control.

"Good. Fine. Do it," Octavian told the Time Lady.

"Rose is right and it Includes the lights as well," the Doctor said "All of the lights. she'll need to turn out the lights."

"How long for?" Octavian asked.

"Fraction of a second," he estimated as he had no idea how long the lights would be turned off for "Maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer."

"Maybe?" Octavian asked.

"I'm guessing," he answered, "We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship. There isn't a manual for this."

"Doctor, we lost the torches," Amy said "We'll be in total darkness."

"There is no other way," Rose told her.

"Rose is right, there is no other way," the Doctor said agreeing with his wife and looked at Octavian "Bishop."

"Doctor Song, I've lost good Clerics today. You trust this man and his wife?" River turned around as she heard Octavian call her.

"I absolutely trust them," River said, answering Octavian's question.

"He's not some kind of madman, then?" Octavian asked "How about his wife?"

"I absolutely trust them," River answered "And Rose is not a madwoman."

"Excuse me," the Doctor said as he walks back to Rose.

"I'm taking your word, because I've heard you're one of the only people who can manage this guy," Octavian whispered to her in a sotto pitched voice "But that only works so long as he and his wife doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell them. Understood?"

"Understood," River said as she gets back with working with the device that she has been working on fixing and a few seconds later she flipped it back down.

"Okay, Doctor, you too, Rose, We've got your backs," Octavian told both Gallifreyans

"Bless you. Bishop," the Doctor said and he bent his knees "Rose, are you finished yet?"

"I'm Almost done, Doctor," she said hand me those wires from that panel so I can connect it with the bulkhead." He did what she said and she connects it to the bulkhead's wheel.

"Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire," Octavian said as he ordered his clerics to take positions "Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shotgun protocol. We don't have bullets to waste."

"Amy, when the lights go down, the wheel should release," the Doctor said "Someone will have to spin it clockwise, four turns."

"Ten," Amy said, unconsciously.

"No, four," Rose said "He said, Four turns."

"Yeah, four," she said "I heard what he said."

"Ready!" Rose announced and she inserts her sonic screwdriver into the control unit panel.

"On my count, then," Octavian said "God be with us all. Three, two, one, fire!" The lights go out and the Clerics start shooting at the approaching Angels.

"Doctor, Amy? One of you better start Turning the wheel!" Rose yelled and the Doctor starts turning the wheel clockwise.

"Doctor, it's opening. It's working," AMy said as the Doctor turns the wheel clockwise and they get the bulkhead open just enough to squeeze through.

"Fall back!" Rose said and everyone but Rose went through in order to watch out for the Weeping Angels and after everyone else go through the bulkhead, she went through the bulkhead and it suddenly clangs shut again. They run along a short corridor and stop at the end of the corridor, which was another bulkhead and the Doctor uses his screwdriver on the wall and the bulkhead suddenly slides open.

Everyone went through the bulkhead which took them to a secondary flight deck "Doctor, quickly!" River said from the Secondary Flight Deck.

"Doctor!" Amy and Rose both shouted at the same time and the Doctor dodges inside at the last second, as the door closes, and he runs to the controls, Rose and Amy followed. The Angels thump on the door and the wheel starts turning from the other side.

"Doctor! What are you doing?" Amy asked as Octavian places a device on the door and the wheel stops turning.

"Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now," Octavian told everyone.

"Yeah?" The Doctor and Rose said as they both doubted that the wheel would stay still for long but suddenly the wheel starts to turn again.

"Dear God!" Octavian said as he looked behind him and saw the wheel continue to move, even with the device that he used to magnetize the door.

"Ah, now you're getting it," the Doctor said as he went to pick up a device on the controls next to him"You've bought us time though. That's good. I am good with time."

"Doctor, you are not that good with time as this incarnation of you is easily distracted, I've noticed," Rose told him.

"Doctor," Amy said looking at a bulkhead in front of them and saw that the wheel on a second door to the right of the main one was starting to turn.

OCTAVIAN: "Seal that door," Octavian ordered his clerics "Seal it now." One of his Clerics took out another of the magnitzer devices and places it on the door.

'We're surrounded," River said and another one of the Clerics places a magnetizer on the door to the left.

"Seal it. Seal that door," Octavian said repeating himself "Doctor, how long have we got?"

"Five minutes, max," the Doctor answered.

"Nine," Amy suddenly said.

"Five," the Doctor corrected her

"Five. Right. Yeah," Amy said.

"Why'd you say nine?" He asked her.

"I didn't," Amy said with confusion. Rose was worried about her just like her husband was.

"We need another way out of here," River said.

"There isn't one," Octavian told her.

"Yeah, there is," the Doctor said "'Course there is. This is a galaxy class ship. Goes for years between planet falls. So, what do they need?"

"Of course," River said as she realized what the Doctor meant.

"Of course what?" Amy asked with confusion "What do they need?"

"Can we get in there?" Octavian asked as he knew what the Doctor was talking about.

"Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow," the Doctor answered him as he walks towards a wall "This whole wall should slide up." He moved 2 containers over two two of the Clerics "There's clamps. Release the clamps."

"What's through there? What do they need?" Amy asked as the Doctor uses his screwdriver on the clamps that are on the bottom of the wall.

"Amy, what do you need in order to breath in space?" Rose said trying to explain to her.

Rose is right," RIver said "They need to breathe." The Doctor continues using his screwdriver on the clamps

The wall slides upwards and they saw a forest. "But that's. That's a," Amy said as she realized what Rose and River meant that they'd need oxygen.

"It's an oxygen factory," River explained.

"It's a forest," Amy said as she saw trees and other plants in the room in front of her.

"Yeah, it's a forest," River explained "It's an oxygen factory."

"And if we're lucky, an escape route," the Doctor said.

"Hopefully it will be," Rose said agreeing with him.

"Eight," Amy suddenly said after chuckling for a second.

"What did you say?" River asked her.

"Nothing," Amy said with confusion

"Is there another exit?" The Doctor asked "Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there."

"On it," Octavian said as he entered the Oxygen factory with a scanner "Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels."

"But trees, on a spaceship?" Amy said with amazement.

"Oh, more than trees. Way better than trees. You're going to love this," the Doctor said as he walks into the Oxygen Factory towards one of the trees "Treeborgs." He opened one of the tree barks open to reveal wires underneath the bark "Trees plus technology. Branches become cables become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. This vault is an ecopod running right through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle on a spaceship in a maze. Have both me and Rose impressed you yet, Amy Pond?"

"Seven," Amy suddenly said.

"Seven?" The Doctor asked her why she said that.

"Sorry, what?" Amy asked with confusion.

"You said seven," he explained.

"No. I didn't," She said.

"Yes. you did," River said.

"Amy, you definitely did say seven," Rose told Amy.

"Doctor, there's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck," Octavian said

"Oh, good," the Doctor said looking in the direction of where Octavia was for a second "That's where we need to go."

"Plotting a safe path now," Octavian told him.

"Quick as you like," the Doctor said hoping that Octavian would plot a safe path quickly.

Suddenly they all heard a loud sound "Doctor? Excuse me?" they heard a voice "Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir," they all suddenly heard and the Doctor sat in a chair in the centre of the room.

"Ah. There you are, Angel Bob. How's life?" The Doctor said with the communicator "Sorry, bad subject."

"The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve," Angel Bob told him.

DOCTOR: "Achieve? We're not achieving anything," he replied "We're just hanging. It's nice in here. Consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?"

"The Angels are feasting, sir," Angel Bob answered the Time Lord "Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world. and all the stars and worlds beyond."

"Well, we've got comfy chairs," the Doctor said "Did I mention?"

"We have no need of comfy chairs," Angel Bob told him.

"I made him say 'comfy chairs'," the Doctor said to both Amy and Rose with a smile and both Rose and Amy chuckled.

"Six," Amy suddenly said and the Doctor hAad enough and wanted answers on why Amy was counting down and not remembering saying the numbers that she said.

The Doctor suddenly stood up "Okay, Bob, enough chat," he said "Here's what I want to know. What have you done to Amy?"

"There is something in her eye," was the answer that Angel Bob gave the Time Lord.

"What's in her eye?" He asked Angel Bob.

"We are," Angel Bob told the Time Lord.

"What's he talking about?" Amy asked and he went up into her face "Doctor, I'm five," she said "I mean, five. Fine! I'm fine."

"You're counting," River noticed.

"Finally you noticed it, River," Rose said "I realized that a few moments ago."

"Counting?" Amy asked

"You're counting down from ten," he said "You have been for a couple of minutes."

"You've been counting down since the Doctor said four when we were having trouble with the bulkhead," Rose told her.

"Why?" Amy asked the two Gallifreyans.

"I don't know," the Doctor said.

"I don't know either," Rose said.

"Well, counting down to what?" Amy asked them.

"I don't know," the Doctor answered her

"I don't know either," Rose said.

"We shall take her. We shall take all of you," Angel Bob said as the Doctor sat back in the comfy chair "We shall have dominion over all time and space."

"Get a life, Bob," the Time Lord said "Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much."

"With respect, sir, there's more power on this ship than you or your wife yet understand," Angel Bob said and suddenly everyone heard a loud screeching sound that can give someone a heart attack.

"What's that? Dear God, what is it?" River asked

"They're back," Octavian said

"It's hard to put in your terms, Doctor Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing," Angel Bob explained

"Laughing?" Both the Doctor and Rose both said at the same time with confusion.

"Because neither of you haven't noticed yet, sir, ma'am," Angel Bob said "The Doctor and his wife, Rose in the Tardis both haven't noticed."

"Doctor…" Octavian started.

"No. Wait," the Doctor said ignoring what Octavian was going to say "There's something both me and Rose have missed." Both the Doctor and Rose looked around and saw the same crack that was in Amy's wall when she was seven years old, and the crack was in the bulkhead above the entrance and was widening.

"That's, that's, that's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl," Amy noted.

"Yes," the Doctor said and recalled when he was tracing Amy's wall with his finger on AMy's bedroom wall's crack after he and Rose regenerated from radiation poisoning from saving the grandfather of a former companion of theirs.

"Okay, enough," Octavian said as the ground started to shake as if an earthquake occurred "We're moving out."

"Agreed," River said "Doctor?"

"Yeah, fine," the Doctor said as he took out his screwdriver and stood on the comfy chair to scan the crack that was in the bulkhead above them.

"What are you doing?" River asked

"Right with you," he said.

"We're not leaving without you," River said.

"River is right we are not leaving without you," Rose said.

"Oh yes, you are," the Doctor said "Bishop?"

"Rose, Miss Pond, Doctor Song, now!" Octavian called from the Oxygen factory.

"Doctor, come one," Amy said as she went with River.

"Come on, Doctor!" Rose said before going with River and Amy into the Oxygen factory.

"So, what are you?" He asked as he activates his screwdriver and the screwdriver told him that the crack came from a Total Event Collapse "Oh, that's bad. Ah, that's extremely very not good."

He put his screwdriver in his pocket, put his head on the bulkhead with his ear touching the metal and then he suddenly turned around to see that he was surrounded by Weeping Angels.

"Do not blink," he said as he looks around and he kept looking around until one of the angels grabbed hold of his tweed jacket's collar and he screamed.

Meanwhile in the Oxygen factory Octavian, River, AMy and Rose were walking when suddenly Amy started breathing heavily and stopped moving both Rose and River noticed this RIVER: "Amy? Amy, what's wrong?" They both asked at the same time.

Back in the Secondary Flight Deck the Doctor looked around "Why am I not dead then?" He asked and saw that a couple of the weeping angels had their arms upwards as if they were touching the light from the crack or as if they were reaching the crack "Good, and not so good. Oh, this isn't even a little bit good. I mean, is that it? Is that the power that brought you here? That's pure Time Energy. You can't feed on that. That's now power, that's the fire at the end of the universe. I'll tell you something else…" suddenly there was a rumbling sound as if another Earthquake occurred "Never let me talk!" The Doctor said as he runs into the Oxygen factory without his tweed jacket.

**Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well… Rose Because I still don't know how to write her properly and I need a beta-reader.**

**Sorry for uploading this so late. I have been very busy and keep getting distracted, anyways this chapter is a Christmas present for me and Merry Christmas to all of you readers who are reading this.**


	12. Flesh and Stone part 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC **

Rose and River were still confused as Amy was still staring at something like as she was mind wiped or hypnotized "Amy, what's wrong?" River asked Amy.

"Amy why are you acting strange?" Rose asked her friend.

"Four," Amy suddenly said as she counted down again and she sways from them and sits down, then lies on a mossy tree trunk.

"We need to scan her," Rose suggested.

"You're right,Rose, we do," River said "Is your screwdriver able to see what's wrong with her?"

"Mine's not as powerful as my husband's screwdriver is," the Time Lady explained to the Archeologist.

"Med scanner, now," River suddenly said as a 51st century medical scanner could check what was wrong with Amy and one of the Clerics gave her a med scanner .

"Doctor Song, we can't stay here," Octavian said as the Cleric gave her the med scanner "We've got to keep moving."

"We aren't moving till my husband gets here," Rose said.

"I agree with Rose," River said "We will wait for the Doctor."

"Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralise the Angels," Octavian said "Until that is achieved-"

"Father Octavian, when the Doctor or his wife, Rose are the room, your one and only mission is to keep them alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me, it's not easy," River said as she starts to scan Amy with the Med scanner"Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself, Rose wouldn't forgive herself as well." River looked at Rose "Am I right, Rose?" She asked the Time Lady who nodded in confirmation "And if he's alive, me and Rose will never forgive him." River gets the feeling that someone was behind her and knew who it was "And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me and Rose, aren't you?"

"Doctor you didn't need to sneak up behind us," Rose told him as she and River looked behind and saw the Doctor was standing on a fallen tree branch that was cut off.

"Yeah, but it was kind of funny," he said "Well I mean what River said as she noticed I was standing behind both of you." He jumped off the tree branch he was standing on "Bishop, the Angels are in the forest."

"We need visual contact on every line of approach," Octavian told the Time Lord and the Doctor walked over to where River was at scanning Ay with the Med-scanner with Rose next to her.

"How did you get past them?" River asked the Time Lord.

"I'm curious on how you got through them as well," Rose said.

" found a crack in the wall scanned it with my screwdriver and as I was leaving the angels had me surrounded and was looking in every direction," He said starting to explain what happened with him and the weeping angels "As I was about to leave they grabbed the collar of my tweed jacket and I told them it was the end of the universe."

"What was it?" Amy asked

"The end of the universe," he answered.

"What do you mean the End of the Universe?" Rose asked "'Cause what we saw is not a natural thing to happen as a Universe dies, a Universe either expands for trillions of years, expands and then eventually if Gravity overcomes Dark Energy, a universe would start to contract and heat up to billions of degrees and all black holes would merge into a singularity and it would start to expand after from Primordial protons and neutrons formed for quark-gluon plasma, and the only other natural way for a universe to die is that everything that is made of atoms would eventually start to explode, so how was it the end of the Universe?"

"Rose, honey my screwdriver said that the crack was formed from a Total Event Collapse, which is something we both have heard of as a theory when we went to the academy back on Gallifrey," he said.

"I thought that a Total Event Collapse was a theory that could never happen," she said.

"I thought the same thing, Rose he said agreeing with her and he picked up the Med-scanner that River used to scan Amy with "Let's have a look, then."

"So, what's wrong with me?" Amy asked them, and the Med scanner said that she was dying as it turned from green to red.

"Nothing. You're fine," Rose and River both told Amy at the same time.

"Everything. You're dying," the Doctor said not thinking about lying like his wife and River were doing.

"Doctor!" Rose scolded him on what he did telling him that it was wrong to tell her the truth.

"Yes,Rose, you're right," he said realizing that his wife was right "If we lie to her, she'll get all better. Right. Amy, Amy, Amy. What's the matter with Amelia? Something's in her eye. What does that mean? Does it mean anything?"

"Doctor," Amy said wanting to ask him something.

"Busy," he said thinking on what Angel Bob meant when he said that the angel's are in Amy's eye.

"Scared," Amy said, sounding terrified.

"Course you're scared," he said "You're dying. Shut up."

"Amy, just let him think," Rose said to Amy in her ear. .

The Doctor stood up "What happened?" He asked himself " She stared at the Angel. She looked into the eyes of an Angel for too long-"

"Sir! Angel incoming," one of the Clerics that were guarding the perimeter announced.

"And here," the other Cleric that was guarding the perimeter said aiming his rifle at a weeping angel that was in front of him.

"Keep visual contact. Do not let it move," Octavian ordered the Clerics.

The Doctor slaps both sides of his head as he tries to think what Angel Bob meant "Come on, come on, come on. Wakey, wakey. She watched an Angel climb out of the screen. She stared at the Angel and, and…"

"The image of an Angel is an Angel," Amy muttered.

"A living mental image in a living human mind. But we stare at them to stop them getting closer. We don't even blink, and that is exactly what they want. Because as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind," He explained to everyone and sat down on another tree branch and as he finishes that sentence he put his hand on his mouth in shock.

"Three," Amy said and the Doctor suddenly stood up and reached for his back pocket "Doctor, it's coming," Amy went on "I can feel it. I'm going to die."

"Please just shut up. I'm thinking. Now, counting," he said as he took out the communicator "What's that about? Bob, why are they making her count?" He asked Angel Bob with the communicator.

"To make her afraid, sir," Angel Bob answered.

"Okay, but why? What for?" The Doctor asked him.

"For fun, sir," Angel Bob answered and that Answer made him very angry at him and he threw the communicator away in annoyance.

"Doctor, what's happening to me? Explain," Amy asked him.

"Inside your head, in the vision centres of your brain, there's an Angel," he told her "It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off."

"Then what I do?" Amy asked them.

"If it was a real screen, what would we do?" he said "We'd pull the plug. We'd kill the power. But we can't just knock her out, the Angel would just take over."

"Then what?" River asked "Quickly."

"We've got to shut down the vision centres of her brain," he explained "We've got to pull the plug. Starve the Angel."

Doctor, River is right we need to starve the Angel quickly as Amy's got seconds before the Angel that is in her eye devours her," Rose said.

"How would you starve your lungs?" He asked everyone before looking at Rose "Or Respiratory bypass system in your case, Rose as we both have an advanced respiration system?"

"I'd stop breathing," River said.

"I would breath in toxic gas for a few minutes to wait for my Respiratory bypass system to kick in," Rose answered.

"Amy, close your eyes," he said as he realized what would starve the Angel that was in her eye.

"No. No, I don't want to," Amy whimpered.

"Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel inside you," he explained to her "It's afraid. Do it. Close your eyes."

Amy closes her eyes and the med scanner changes from red to green just as they hoped it would.

"She's normalising," River said and gasps in relief "Oh, Doctor, you did it. You did it."

Suddenly a weeping angel churched a fallen tree branch as it wasn't seen PHILLIP: "Sir? Two more incoming," another of the Cleric said as he heard the tree branch being brunched and saw the weeping angel which suddenly froze to stone.

"Three more over here," another of the clerics said.

"Still weak. Dangerous to move her," River said referring Amy.

"So, can I open my eyes now?" Amy asked.

"Amy, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die," the Doctor told Amy "The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes."

"Doctor, we're too exposed here," Octavian told the Time Lord "We have to move on."

"We're too exposed everywhere," the Doctor told Octavian "And Amy can't move. And anyway, that's not the plan."

"There's a plan?" Rose and River Asked at the same time.

"I don't know yet," he admitted "I haven't finished talking. Right! Father, you and your Clerics, you're going to stay here, look after Amy. If anything happens to her, I'll hold every single one of you personally responsible, twice. River, you, Rose and me, we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck which is…" He puts one of his fingers on his tongue for a second and then holds it up "A quarter of a mile straight ahead, and from there we're going to stabilise the wreckage, stop the Angels, and cure Amy."

"How?" River asked the Time Lord.

"I'll do a thing," he explained.

"What thing?" River asked him.

"I agree with River," Rose said "What do you mean by saying 'I'll do a thing?'"

"I don't know," he told Rose and River "It's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out!" he clapped his hands as he walks away from them.

"Doctor, I'm coming with you. My Clerics'll look after Miss Pond," Octavian told him "These are my best men. They'd lay down their lives in her protection."

"I don't need you," the Time Lord said, not wanting him to come with.

"I don't care," Octavian said, not caring what the Time Lord told him as River approached them and she crossed her arms "Where Doctor Song goes, I go."

"What? You two engaged or something?" The Doctor asked Octavian.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking," he answered the Time Lord's question "Marco, you're in charge till I get back." He told one of the Clerics as he left

"Sir," Marco, one of Octavian Clerics said.

"Doctor? Please, can't I come with you?" Amy asked the Time Lord.

"You'd slow us down, Miss Pond," Octavian told the Ginger companion of the Doctor and Rose.

"I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up," Amy said flirting with the Time Lord.

He sat down next to Amy "You'll be safer here. We can't protect you on the move," he told her "Me and Rose will be back for you soon as we can, I promise."

"You always say that," Amy said.

"We always come back. Good luck," he said and stood up.

Rose approached him "What is it, Rose?" He asked his wife.

"I'm staying here," she told him.

"Why?" he asked the Time Lady.

"If something happens to the Cleric's, Amy will be vulnerable and will need extra protection," Rose explained to her husband.

He thought about what she said and realized that she was right "Good point, Rose he said and turned to everyone else "everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy,Rose later. River, going to need your computer!"

"Yeah. Later," Amy said.

The Doctor was using his screwdriver to scan the forest while a future version of him who was wearing a different pair of the same tweed jacket that one of the weeping angels grabbed by the collar, his sleeves were rolled up and had a different watch, and a future version of Rose suddenly appeared and they both were completely invisible to everyone except for Amy and the future Doctor grabbed onto Amy's hands "Amy, you need to start trusting me. It's never been more important.

"But you don't always tell me the truth," she said.

"If I always told you the truth," he said "I wouldn't need you to trust me."

"Doctor, the crack in my wall," Amy said "How can it be here?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm working it out," he said before glancing at the Doctor from the present for a second as he was walking up to the present Rose and kissed her and she kissed him back as good luck, then he ran away catching up to Octaian and River "Now, listen. Remember what me and Rose told you when you were seven?"

"What did you and Rose tell me?" Amy asked, not remembering what the gallifreyans told her.

"No. No, that's not the point," he said, closing his eyes for a second "You have to remember." He kissed her on the forehead before he and and future version of Rose disappeared

"Remember what?" Amy asked "Doctor? Doctor?"

As the Doctor catches up with Octavian and River, and inputs the readings from his sonic screwdriver into her mini-computer and River heard a bleeping sound coming from her mini-computer "What's that?" She asked the Time Lord.

"Er, readings from a crack in the wall," he answered the archeologist's question as they walked through the forest to the flight deck.

"How can a crack in the wall be the end of the universe?" River asked him.

"I Don't know, but here's what I think," he said while not telling her what is happening was a total event collapse "One day there's going to be a very big bang. So big every moment in history, past and future, will crack."

"Is that possible? How?" River asked him.

"How can you be engaged, in a manner of speaking?" He asked dodging the question.

"Well, sucker for a man in uniform," she said, talking about Octavian.

Octavian heard what they were talking about and decided to walk towards them and explain to the Doctor what he meant while the Doctor was using his screwdriver on the mini-computer "Doctor Song's in my personal custody. I released her from the Stormcage Containment Facility four days ago and I am legally responsible for her until she's accomplished her mission and earned her pardon. Just so we understand each other." Octavian walked away.

"You were in Stormcage?" He asked her and the mini-computer suddenly chirps a sound stating that the results of the data the sonic screwdriver got from the crack was completed decoding.

"What? What is that?" River asked him as she heard the sound from her mini-computer.

"The date," he explained as he clicks a few buttons on the mini-computer "The date of the explosion, where the crack begins."

"And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?" River said as the base code was decoding from an unknown language or symbols and was slowly becoming numbers which resembled a date which read 26 06 2010 "Amy's time," the Doctor said.

Meanwhile back with Amy, Rose and the Clerics, the Clerics were guarding the Log Amy was sitting on and Rose was sitting next to herTand the Weeping Angels push their hands into the Treeborgs, and the light starts to flicker. "So, what's happening?" Amy asked "Anything happening out there?"

"The Angels are still grouping," Marco told her and the lights started to flicker agaiun "Are you getting this too?" He asked another of the Clerics.

"The trees? Yeah," the Cleric named Phillip replied, as he was guarding the Perimeter with the other Clerics.

"What? What's wrong with the trees?" Amy asked.

"Amy, I think the weeping angels are taking out the wires from the trees," Rose told Amy.

"Here too, sir," the Cleric named Pedro said looking at two weeping angels which both angels had their hands on the bark of the trees "They're ripping the Treeborgs apart."

"And here," Philip said looking at a weeping angel, which had its hand on another tree "They're taking out the lights."

"What do you mean, Rose?" Amy asked the Time Lady "What do you mean the angels are taking out the wires from the trees?"

"I think the angels are taking out the wires from the trees, in order to turn off the lights so that we won't be able to see them and walk behind us and break our necks to turn us into one of them," Rose explained.

"The Time Lady is right, ma'am," Macro said, confirming Rose's suspicions "It's the trees. The trees are going out."

The Doctor, River and River reached the outside of the Primary Flight Deck and River was aiming a pistol as she stands in front of the entrance of the Primary Flight Deck, just in case a weeping angels approaches them and the Doctor was using his screwdriver on River's mini-computer "It doesn't open it from here, but it's the Primary Flight Deck," Octavian told them as he tries to find a way into the Primary Flight Deck and saw a circle window and approaches it "This has got to be a service hatch or something."

"Hurry up and open it," River said "Time's running out."

The Doctor looked up as he heard what River said "What? What did you say? 'Time's running out', is that what you said?" He asked her.

"Yeah," River answered "I just meant-"

"I know what you meant," he said cutting her off "Hush. But what if it could?"

"What if _what _could?" River asked the Time Lord.

"Time," he told her "What if_ time could run out_?"

"Got it," Octavian said.

Meanwhile back with the Clerics and both Rose and Amy the Angels were still advancing."Angels advancing, sir," Phillip said

"Over here again," Pedro said and the lights flickered on and off as he pointed his gun at the weeping angels.

"Weapons primed. Combat distance five feet. Wait for it," Marco said to every Cleric in the area that were guarding Amy.

"What is it? What's happening?" Amy said "Can somebody just tell me?!"

"Amy, the Angels are doing something weird, I think they're about to run away," Rose said.

"Keep your position and, ma'am," Marco told Amy "keep your eyes shut. Wait."

The angels moved forward when suddenly a loud static piercing sound started and the angels all retreated as a bright light floods through the forest. "The ship's not on fire," Macro asked "Is it?"

"It can't be. the compressors would have taken care of it," Pedro told him and he turned around to see the angels have dissapeared "Marco, the Angels have gone just like the Time Lady guessed that they wold. Where'd they go?"

"What, the Angels?" Amy said in disbelief.

"This side's clear too, sir," Phillip said, using a device that he pulled out from his pocket.

"The Angels have gone?" Amy said, still shocked at what she heard.

"There's still movement out there, but away from us now," Marco said "It's like what Rose said they're running."

"Running from what?" Amy asked.

Rose knew what the angels were running from "That light," she answered.

"Phillip, Crispin, need to get a closer look at that," Marco ordered two of the Clerics and the two Clerics went to get a closer look at the light.

"What are you all looking at?" Amy asked "What's there?"

"Amy, I don't know how to explain what they're looking at" Rose said "But I think it is the same crack from when your bedroom, when you were seven."

The Doctor, River and Octavian were still outside the Primary Flight Deck as he was thinking what river said about time "Cracks. Cracks in time. Time running out. No, couldn't be. Couldn't be. But how is a duck pond a duck pond if there aren't any ducks?" he asked as he remembered what Amy told him and Rose after they regenerated "And she didn't recognise the Daleks after they invaded Earth in 2009 after stealing the Earth along with 25 other planets and placed them in the Medusa Cascade. Okay, time can shift. Time can change. Time can be rewritten. Ah. Oh!" He starts to realise what was going on.

Meanwhile back with Amy, Rose and the remaining Clerics Amy stood up and Rose stood up as well, helping her stand "It's like, I don't know, a curtain of energy, sort of shifting. Makes you feel weird. Sick," Marco said, as he was looking at the bright light that resonated from the crack.

"And you think it scared the Angels?" Amy asked.

"What could scare those things?" Pedro asked.

"Anything that could threaten their power," Rose told him "Anything like someone, my husband for example of stopping their plans for space and Time domination."

"What are you doing?" Marco asked Amy as she moves herself around a little.

"Can either you or Rose point me at the light?" Amy asked.

"You can't open your eyes," Marco told her.

"She can't open them for more than a second, that's what my husband said," Rose told Marco She still has a bit of countdown left."

"But she can't," Marco told the Time Lady.

"I need to see it," Amy said and Marco gave up "Rose, am I looking the right way?" She asked the Time lady.

"Amy, you are looking the right way," Rose told her.

"I'll have to be quick," Amy said.

"Very quick," Marco said agreeing with her.

"Okay," Amy said before opening her eyes and saw exactly what Rose described to her a moment ago. "Rose you were right! It's the same shape. It's the crack in my wall from when I was seven."

"Close your eyes, now," Marco said.

"It's following me! How can it be following me?" Amy said and Marco attempted to make Amy fall on her knees and put his hands on her eyelids and pull them down but Rose was the first to do it.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked her.

"Yeah, Rose I'm fine, but you were right, It was the same shape," Amy said.

"Marco, you want me to get a closer look at that?" Pedro asked.

"Go for it," Marco said and Pedro walked towards it "Don't get too close."

"Hang on," Amy said with confusion "What about the other two? Why not just wait until they're back?"

"Amy is right," Rose said why don't you wait for them to get back before sending Pedro."

"What other two?" Marco asked Amy.

"The ones you sent before," Amy explained.

"I didn't send anyone before," Marco said, not remembering sending anyone but Pedro to take a closer look at the crack

"What do you mean that you didn't send anyone before?" Rose asked just as bewildered as Amy is.

"You did, me and Rose both heard you," Amy said "Crispin and Phillip."

"Crispin and who?" Marco asked telling both Amy and Rose that he had no clue who they were talking about.

Meanwhile back outside the Primary Flight Deck Octavian finished opening the service hatch "Doctor Song, get through, now," Octavian said, gesturing towards the service hatch.

"Doctor?" Octavian said after River entered through the service hatch and the Doctor gestured his finger clockwise and then counterclockwise in a circular rotation. "Doctor," Octavian called out again.

"_Time can be unwritten_," the Doctor said as he finally realized what exactly was going on and what the Total Event Collapse is doing before the universe gets destroyed.

Back with Rose, Amy and marco, the Cleric was trying to explain to the Time Lady and Amy that there never was a Crispin nor a phillip on the mission even though that there was and he just forgot because they were erased from existence "Rose, Amy, there never was a Crispin or a Phillip on this mission, I promise you both," Marco told them.

"No, I heard you," Amy said

"So, did I," Rose told the Cleric.

"Before you sent Pedro, you sent Crispin and Phillip, and now you can't even remember them," Amy told Marco "Something happened. I don't know what, and you don't even remember."

"Pedro?" Marco asked as Pedro was suddenly erased from existence and now he couldn't remember him.

"Yeah, before you sent Pedro," Amy said, not realizing that he now didn't even remember Pedro at all.

"Who's Pedro?" Marco asked them.

Back outside the Primary Flight Deck the Doctor had his hands over a tree before moving away from the tree, "It's been happening all around both me and Rose and neither of us haven't even noticed," he said walking forward.

"Doctor, we have to move," Octavian said, urging the Time Lord to enter the service hatch before the weeping angels appear.

"The CyberKing," the Doctor said as he remembered the time in his previous incarnation when he and Rose were in Victorian London fighting cybermen alongside a man who had amnesia and a fugue state, and thought he was the Doctor till they explained everything to him and he realized who he actually was, "A giant Cyberman walks over all of Victorian London in 1851 and no one remembers," the Doctor went on.

"We have to move it," Octavian said "The Angels could be here any second."

"Never mind the Angels," the Doctor said dismissing them as that big of a threat, "There's worse here than Angels."

Suddenly the lights went out for a split second before coming back on and one of the Angels gets its arm around Octavian's throat while the lights were out. "I beg to differ, sir," Octavian told the Time Lord in disbelief.

The Doctor scans the space between the arms of the angel and Octavian with his screwdriver, "Let him go." He ordered the Weeping Angel.

"Well, it can't let me go, sir, can it?" Octavian said, reminding the Time Lord, "Not while you're looking at it."

"I can't stop looking at it, it'll kill you," the Doctor told him.

"It's going to kill me anyway," Octavian told the Doctor, "Think it through. There's no way out of this. You have to leave me."

"Can't you wriggle out?" The Doctor asked Octavian.

"No, it's too tight," Octavian answered the Time Lord's question "You have to leave me, sir. There's nothing you can do." The Doctor suddenly activated his sonic screwdriver to see if he could be able to get Octavian out with his screwdriver.

Meanwhile back with Rose, Amy and Marco he was trying to tell Rose and Amy only he and Octavian were ever assigned to the mission with River, but Rose and Amy knew that there were 5 clerics on the mission.

"Something's happening," Amy said "Pedro was here a second ago and now you can't even remember him."

"Amy is right," Rose said, "I have a feeling that the crack is causing you to forget there ever was a Crispin, Phillip or a Pedro on this mission."

"There never was a Pedro or the other two people that you both are talking about," Marco told them "There's only ever been the two of us here."

No, there were five of you," Amy said to him, "Why can't you remember?"

Rose was thinking about what was happening crack, person goes close to the crack soon someone from this time period ain't going to remember them and figured that the crack was erasing them from existence. "Listen. Listen. I need to get a closer look at that light," Marco told them, "whatever it is. Don't worry, I won't get too close."

"No. No, you can't. You mustn't," Amy said, begging him not to check out the crack.

"Here," Marco said handing Rose a communicator "Spare communicator. I'll stay in touch with both of you the whole time."

"You won't," Amy said recalling that after the other clerics came into contact with the crack they forgot each other "because if you go back there what happened to the others will happen to you."

"There weren't any others!" Marco exclaimed in a tone that sounded like he was angry.

"There won't be any _you _if you go back there," Amy told him.

"Amy's right, Rose told Marco because I have a feeling that whenever someone goes near that light, crack whatever you want to call it will be erased from existence."

"Two minutes, I won't go that close to the light," Marco said "I promise." He got up and headed towards the light.

"Please, just listen to us!" Amy pleaded Marco but he wouldn't listen

"Amy, it's no use," Rose told her "All we have to do is wait for the Doctor and I bet no matter how far he is from the crack like 10 feet away, he will still be sucked into the crack and erased.

Back outside the Primary Flight Deck The Doctor still had his screwdriver pointed at the Angel which still had Octavian in a headlock"Sir, there's nothing you can do," Octavian told the Time Lord.

"You're dead if I leave you," the Doctor told him.

"Yes. Yes, I'm dead," Octavian said agreeing with him "And before you go…"

"I'm not going," the Doctor said interrupting what Octavian was telling him.

"Listen to me, it's important," Octavian told them "Both you and Rose can't trust her."

"Trust who?" He asked Octavian.

"River Song," he answered, "You and Rose think that both of you know her, but you and your wife don't. Neither you nor Rose understand who or what she is."

"Then tell me," the Doctor said, "'Cause me and Rose have only met her once before and she saved us from sacrificing ourselves in the biggest Library in the universe and sacrificed herself instead."

"I've told you more than I should. Now please, you have to go," Octavian told the Time Lord "It's your duty to your friends."

"Just tell me why she was in Stormcage?" The Doctor asked Octavian.

"She killed a man and a woman," Octavian answered "A good man. A hero to many. The woman was the man's wife, who he thought was dead for most of his life."

"Who were they?" The Doctor asked him.

"You don't want to know, sir," Octavian told him "You really don't."

"Who were the man and woman that she killed?" The Doctor asked Octavian.

"Sir, the Angels are coming," Octavian told the Time Lord, "You have to leave me."

"You'll die," the Doctor told Octavian, stating the obvious.

"I will die in the knowledge that my courage did not desert me at the end," Octavian told him "For that I thank God, and bless the path that takes you to safety."

"I wish I'd known you better," the Doctor admitted to Octavian.

"I think, sir, you know me at my best," Octavian told the Time Lord.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked before leaving Octavian.

"Content," Octavian answered and the Doctor quickly sniffs his nose before diving through the hatch and closes it as the angel snaps Octavian's neck killing him in the process.

"There's a teleport. "If I can get it to work. we can beam the others here." River told the Doctor as she tries to fix the teleport that she found, she then notices that Octavian was missing "Where's Octavian?"

"Octavian's Angels just snapped his neck," the Doctor told River "So is that teleport. You're wasting your time," he took her communicator from her. I'm going to need your communicator."

Back with Rose and Amy, they were getting rather worried about Marco as he was gone for a while so Rose activated the communicator "Hello? Marco, are you there? How far from the light are you? Because I think that if you are 10 feet away you will be sucked into the light and erased from existence."

Rose got no response and Amy grabbed it from her, "Hello? Are you there? You are not answering! Hello? Hello?"

"I'm here. I'm fine," Marco said finally picking up his communicator and answering, "Quite close to it now."

"Then come back," Amy begged, "Come back now, please."

"It's weird looking at it. It feels really-" Marco said before being erased from existence.

"Really what? Hello? Really what? Hello? Hello? Hello?" Amy said using the communicator trying to get him to pick up the communicator

"Amy, I think that he's just been erased from existence so it's no use," Rose said before grabbing the communicator back from her as she had a feeling that her husband would be trying to contact them.

"Rose? Amy? Are you both there?" They both heard the Doctor say over the communicator and Rose immediately answered it "Doctor, we're here, the same place we were before you left."

"Are the Clerics with you both?" He asked them.

"They've gone. A crack similar to the one we found on Amy's wall when she was a child appeared in the forest, and it is so bright and it is almost as big as the sky on Earth," Rose answered her husband's question, "after they walked into the light they forgot each other and every time that happened I started thinking that they were being erased from time. Am I correct?"

You're correct, Arkytior, they were being erased," he answered and River was still trying to fix the teleported and walked toward him on the flight deck "What is that light?" River asked him.

"Time running out," he told River before turning back to his wife on the communicator "I'm sorry, I made a mistake. I should never have left you and Amy there."

Well, what do we do now?" Rose asked him.

"You come to us," he answered, talking about Rose and Amy "The Primary Flight Deck, the other end of the forest."

Amy grabbed the communicator with confusion "How will I be able to get there when I can't see because I can't open my eyes."

"Amy I think he wants me to hold your hand was we go through to the other end of the forest, guiding you on the way," Rose said and took the communicator back "Doctor, am I right?"

"Rose you're correct," he told her "You better start moving now!"

Just as he said that Rose stood up and grabbed Amy by the hand pulling her to her feet and Rose looked all around as to avoid the Weeping Angels, about twenty minutes later they got to the Primary flight deck.

Rose and Amy enters the Primary Flight Deck "Doctor, we're here!" Rose called out as she enters the room and runs up to her husband and hugs him and then they let go of each other as an alarm suddenly went off.

"What's that?" River asked.

"That is an alarm," Rose told her.

"Yes, I get that it is an alarm," River snapped at her "I meant what is causing the alarm to go off?"

"The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power," the Doctor answered and walked towards the centre of the room, "which means the shield's going to release."

Just as he said that the bulkhead of the Primary Flight Deck started rising upwards and as it finished rising, they all saw an array of Angels in front of the Primary Flight Deck.

"Angel Bob, I presume," the Doctor said to the closest Angel that was standing in front of the bulkhead and Primary Flight Deck.

"_The Time Field is coming. It will destroy our reality_," Angel Bob told him.

"Yeah, and look at you all, running away," he told them, "What can I do for you?"

"_There is a rupture in time,_" Angel Bob told him "The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself along your wife into it, it will close, and they will be saved."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Me and Rose could do, could do that. But why would we?"

"Your friends will also be saved," Angel Bob added.

"Well, there is that," he agreed with the angel on that.

River ran up to him "I've travelled in time. I'm a complicated space time event too," she told him, ''throw me in."

"Oh, be serious. Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you, and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip," he told her, trying to tell her that he and Rose will not do what the Angels say.

"Doctor, I can't let you and Rose do this," she repeated herself, not getting what he was saying.

"No, seriously, get a grip," he repeated himself yet again.

"You're not going to die here!" Riverprotested

"Rose,can you tell River what I'm talking about?" He asked Rose.

Rose walked up to River and told her that both she and the Doctor are not going to sacrifice themselves and neither is she going to and that he is going to have the Angels fall into the time energy, as the gravity will fail within a few moments and River stopped protesting "Oh, you genius!" She walked back towards Amy.

"Sir, the Angels need you and your wife to sacrifice yourselves now," Angel Bob said.

"Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship. Every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels," he told the Angels as River takes Amy over to a handle bar with a monitor nearby saying 'Gravity Failing'.

"You hold on tight and don't you let go for anything," River told Amy before grabbing onto a rail on the desk and Rose grabbed onto a handle similar to the one River guided Amy towards.

"Night, night," he finished and quickly grabbed onto one of the rails and suddenly the gravity of the Byzantium failed and their feet lifted up from the floor and the Doctor and Rose looked back as the Angels were falling backwards through the Forest. They disappear into the crack, which then closes.

"This reminds me of the Battle of Canary Wharf!" Rose exclaimed.

"You and me both Rose," the Doctor said and then half an hour later after holding onto the rails as tight as they could the crack finally closed and gravity normaliz\sed again and the Doctor and Rose both sighed in relief.

Later as they got back onto the surface of the planet, on a beach with the Tardis nearby, Amy is wrapped in a blanket, and she's sitting down on a huge rock. "Ah. Bruised everywhere," Amy complained, as she opens her eyes

"Me too,"the Doctor said

"You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut," Amy told the Doctor

"Neither did you," the Doctor told her "Me and Rose kept saying that you could open your eyes. The Angels all fell into the Time Field. The Angel in your memory never existed. It can't harm you now."

"Then why do we remember it at all?" Amy asked recalling that the Clerics didn't remember each other while she, Rose and the others did "Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other."

"You're a time traveller now. Amy," he explained "It changes the way you see the universe, forever. Good, isn't it?"

"And the crack, is that gone too?" She asked.

"Yeah, for now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening," he told her, "Somewhere out there, somewhere in time," he added, looking at space before walking over to River with Rose

"What now?" Rose asked River.

"The prison ship's in orbit. They'll beam me up any second. I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time. We'll see," River explained to the Time Lady.

"Prison ship?" Rose asked in confusion.

"She was in Stormcage," the Doctor told Rose and then looked back to River "Octavian said you killed a man and a woman.

"Yes, I did," she answered, confirming what Octavian said was true.

"A good man, and a woman, who was the man's wife and he thought she was dead for most of his life,"he added.

"A very good man. The best man I've ever known," River went on,"Also, the woman was one of my friends."

"Who were they?" Rose asked her.

"Rose is right," the Doctor said wanting to know who were the couple that River killed "I want to know two."

"It's a long story," River told them, "It can't be told, it has to be lived. No sneak previews. Well, except for this one. You both will see me again quite soon, _when the Pandorica opens"_.

"The Pandorica. Ha!" He laughed in disbelief, "That's a fairy tale," he whispered in her ear.

"But the Pandorica is just a myth, a legend, a story in every civilization," Rose told her.

"Doctor, aren't we all?" River told him "I'll you both see you there."

"I look forward to it," the Doctor said.

"Me too," Rose said.

"I remember it well," she told them.

"Bye, River," Amy said walking up to the Archeologist.

"See you, Amy," River said before hearing beeping from a device that she has on her "Oh, I think that's my ride."

"Can we trust you, River Song?" the Doctor asked River.

"If you like," River replied before laughing for a second "But where's the fun in that?" She suddenly is beamed away in a whirl of sand.

"Doctor, what are you thinking?" Amy asked the Time Lord.

"Time can be rewritten," was all he said.

"Amy, remember I said that we'll introduce you to jack after we finished dealing with the angels," Rose said heading towards the Tardis with the Doctor and Amy followed and Rose called Jack and told him that she wants to introduce their newest companion to him and asked for the date of where he was, which was right after the Daleks invaded Earth.

Rose typed in the coordinates for Torchwood 3 in Cardiff, Wales, UK in 2009 a month after the Dalek invasion and the Doctor stepped out of the by Rose.

"Doctor, Rose, you both have regenerated again, but Doctor unlike Rose, you have drastically changed," Jack told them noticing the change of appearance of the Doctor and Rose, "Anyway show me this companion that you would like to introduce to me."

Amy came out of the Tardis, Jack took his hand out to give her a handshake "Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?" He said flirting with Amy.

"Amy Pond," she responded.

"Nice to meet you, Amy Pond," He said.

"Oh, don't start," the Doctor warned him, mimicking a little of his previous incarnation when Martha met Jack at the end of the Universe.

"Anyway how long has it been for the both of you," Jack asked them as he sat with both Gallifreyans, catching up after not seeing them for a while.

"A few years," the Doctor answered "I'm now 907 years old," the Doctor told him.

"And I'm 236," Rose told him.

"Wow it certainly has been a while for the two of you," Jack said as he found that they were four years older than when he last saw them, "'cause Doctor, you were 903 when I last saw the two of you and Rose you were 232."

The Doctor and Rose explained to Jack how and why they regenerated, they also explained how they met Amy and told him about the cracks and told him if he sees one to just run away, knowing that they'll need his help eventually when the cracks nearly destroy the entire universe.

After leaving torchwood 3 Amy looked like she wanted to tell the Doctor and Rose something "I want to go home," she told them, "to show you both something as you both are running from River, well I'm running too."

The Doctor and Rose landed the Tardis in Amy's bedroom, and has squeezed itself by the door and both Gallifreyans saw that Amy's wardrobe door was open and that a wedding dress is hanging on the door.

"Well," was all the Doctor said after seeing the dress.

"You're getting married?" Rose asked

"Yeah," Amy said.

"Blimey," the Doctor said.

"Amy you could've told us from the beginning as we had a companion that eventually got married to another of our companions," Rose said "Doctor remind me to call, Martha in a few weeks."

"I know," Amy said, knowing that she could have told them that she was getting married from the beginning "This is the same night we left, yeah?"

"We've been gone five minutes," the Doctor said, telling her that it was the same night when she started traveling with them.

Amy picks up a ring box from her nightstand and opens it showing them her engagement ring

"Why did you leave it here?" the Doctor asked

"Why did I leave my engagement ring when I ran away with a strange man and his wife on the night before my wedding?" She said.

"Yeah," he asked.

"Anyway," the Doctor said "Who's the lucky fellow?"

"You both met him," Amy said

"Ah, the good looking one," the Doctor said referring to Jeff "Or the other one?" asked.

"Doctor, I think she's getting married to Rory," Rose said.

"Rose you're correct, I'm getting married to Rory," Amy said.

"Well, he was good too," the Doctor said.

'_Arkytior I think we should bring Rory along,' the Doctor told Rose through their bond._

'_Why?'_

'_Because I have a feeling that Amy is starting to fall in love with me, so I think it's best if we have him travel with us.'_

'_I agree with you, Theta.' _

They went back into the Tardis "Amy do you know where Rory is?" the Doctor asked.

"He's at a stag night," Amy answered "why?"

"Because we're bringing him with us," Rose answered as the Doctor typed in co-ordinates into the console and Rose dematerialises the Tardis as they went off to get Rory.

**Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well… Rose Because I still don't know how to write her properly and I need a beta-reader.**

**I was going to upload this before the New Year but I got kind of side tracked. Also w**ho else besides me have liked Series 12 so far?


	13. The Vampires of Venice part 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC **

It's Rory's stag night and he's trying to talk to Amy above the loud noise with his cellphone "Hey...! It's me! Hello! How are you? The reason for this call is because I haven't told you for seven hours that I love you, which is a scandal, and even if we weren't getting married tomorrow, I'd ask you to marry me anyway. Yes, I would, because you are smashing."

Behind Rory, a large cake is being wheeled in and a song called 'The Stripper' begins playing. His mates poke him and he turns, still on the phone. "Oh... Oh. Oh, blimey. I've... I've... I-I-I... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Out! Out! Out!" Everyone chanted and the Doctor pops his head through the top of the cake, the chanting stops but the music continues. Rory shakes his head in disbelief and the Doctor looks around confused.

He stood up and turned around and caught the sight of Rory and grinned, "Rory!" He exclaimed, "That's a relief. I thought I'd burst out of the wrong cake. Again. That reminds me, there's a girl outside in a bikini. Could someone let her in, give her a jumper? Lucy. Lovely girl."

"Diabetic," he whispered before getting down to business, "Now, then. Rory," he clapped his hands for a second "We need to talk about your fiancée." Rory blushes and points at the picture of Amy that is on the shirt he's wearing of him and Amy, "Me and Rose want you to come travel with us, as we think that Amy's falling in love with me as she tried flirting with me earlier," just as he said that everyone gasps "Tell you what, though. You're a lucky man - she's great at flirting."Then someone drops their glass and they all stare at the Doctor "Funny how you can say something in your head and it _Sounds _fine…" He muttered to himself.

The Doctor took Rory to the Tardis and he went into a harness seat in the space underneath the Tardis console doing some welding work, Rory stood by the door, Amy paces nervously above and Rose was reading a book from Gallifrey that was in the Library.

.

"Oh! The life out there, it dazzles. I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour relationships and plans," the Doctor said, giving a lecture to Amy and Rory and Rory looks down nervously and the Tardis experiences a small explosion "Ohhh! It's meant to do that."

"I bet it did," Rose said sarcastically, knowing full well that it is not meant to do that.

He ignored what the comment that is wie said and resumed working "because for one person to have seen all that, to taste the glory and then go back, it _Will _tear you apart. So...we're sending you somewhere. Together."

"Whoa! What, like a date?" Amy asked.

Rose closes her book and stood up "It can also be a vacation for me and the Doctor as well. Am I right, Doctor?"

"Yeah, we could do that as well Rose," He said answering her before explaining to Amy and Rory where they could take them "Anywhere you want, any time you want," he said as he stood up and walks up the steps to join them at the console "One condition - it has to be amazing."

"We could take you to Versailles in 1871, when the first German Chancellor, Otto Von Bismarck proclaimed Wilhelm I of Prussia as the first Emperor of the German Empire," Rose suggested.

We could do that, Rose," the Doctor said, suggesting that they could take Amy and Rory somewhere else "or we could take them to the Moulin Rouge in 1890! The first Olympic Games! Think of it as a wedding present, because, frankly, it's either this or tokens."

Rory had a stunned expression on his face, that he couldn't believe that the Tardis was bigger on the inside, "It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" The Doctor asked him and he heads up a set of stairs "Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me and Rose explain."

"It's another dimension," Rory said.

"It's basically another dimens-" the Doctor started but realized what Rory said before finishing his sentence and was shocked at what he heard "What?"

"After Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories; FTL travel, parallel universes," Rory explained, how he knew that the Tardis was another dimension.

Well the technology and science for the Tardis to be bigger on the inside than the outside is called Dimensional Transcendentalism," Rose explained.

"I like the bit when someone says, 'It's bigger on the inside!' I always look forward to that," the Doctor said walking up to Rory.

"So, this date and vacation," Amy said "I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Rory?"

"How about somewhere romantic?" The Doctor asked.

"When he says romantic, he really means it as he once took me to Barcelona," Rose said.

"The City?" Amy asked, "How is that Romantic?"

"No, not the city Barcelona," the Doctor said "the planet and the people who colonized it were from Catalonia sometime after they gain their independence from the kingdom from spain."

"What's so special about this planet,then?" Amy asked.

"What so special about the planet Barcelona is that they got dogs with no noses," the Doctor said answering Amy.

"You're joking, right?" Amy asked.

"No, he's not," Rose said "Barcelona really does have dogs with no noses."

'_Theta, where do you think we should take them?' _Rose asked her husband telepathically_._

'_I think we should take them to Venice, near the end of the Renaissance,' _he suggested telepathically, through their bond.

'_I think your right, as Venice was becoming a city of love during the renaissance,'_ she said.

'_Venice it is then,' _he said through their bondand Rose set the co-ordinates while the Doctor set the time to choose form between 1300- 1600 and he pulls down the dematerialization lever.

The Tardis materizlises in the middle of a busy market in the city of Venice and no one takes any notice. The Doctor is the first to exit, with his arms open "Venice!" he said as the others come out "Venezia! La Serenissima! Impossible city. Preposterous city!" both Amy and Rose stared at the city in amazement "Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun," he went on, "It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding... constantly... Just beautiful! Oh, you gotta love Venice. And so many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova," he finished "Rose what year is it?"

"Doctor it's 1580," Rose answered him checking her watch, "so we don't have to worry about running into Casanova as he was born in 1725, who might I say when we met him, he reminded me a lot of your last incarnation and he looked like you as well."

"Why would you be worried about running into him?" Amy asked them.

"A few years ago he made a bet with Casanova and he lost and the one who lost would owe the winner a chicken and he still hasn't given him a chicken yet," Rose explained.

"Doctor, you owe Casanova a chicken?" Rory asked the Time Lord with disbelief.

"Long story," the Doctor told him, "and as Rose said me and Casanova had a bet a few years ago."

An official dressed in black steps out in front of the Doctor "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" the official said, telling him that he needs validification in order to enter the city, "Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection."

The Doctor searched his pockets on his tweed jacket for his psychic paper for a second and found it and held hit out for the official to see "There you go, fella," the Doctor told the Official and he took the psychic paper from the Doctor "All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find."

The official was shocked at what he read from the psychic paper and bows deeply in embarrassment "I am so sorry, Your Holiness and milady. I didn't realise who you both were."

"No worries. You were just doing your job," the Doctor said as he took his psychic paper back from the official "Sorry, what exactly is your job?"

"Checking for aliens, visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them," the Official explained.

"Oh, that's nice!" Amy said sarcastically to both gallifreyans, "See where you bring me?" She slaps the Doctor's arm "The plague!'

"Don't worry, Viscountess," the Official said to Amy and he bows in front of her and she sighs "No, we're under quarantine here, no-one comes in, no-one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri." He points to the crest on a box he's carrying on his chest.

"How interesting," the Doctor said "Me and my wife both heard the plague died out years ago."

"Not out there," the Official said pointing out to the sea "No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said."

"Did she, now?" Rose asked with confusion as she knew the the bubonic plague ended in 1351 and Rory reaches for the Doctor's psychic paper as the official goes off to question someone else while the Doctor, Rose and Amy walked on.

Rory opens the psychic paper "According to this, I am your eunuch!" He told his fiancée.

Amy stopped for a second and looked at him "Oh, yeah, I'll explain later."

The Doctor, Rose, Amy and Rory got a spot across the canal and watched as a a gondola went by and on the other side of the canal a procession of girls with veils on their faces walked by. A dark skinned man ran up to the procession.

"What do you want?" A woman leading the other women asked the man.

the man began to lift the girls' veils, "Where's my Isabella?" The man asked as he began to lift the veils the covered the girls' faces.

The woman shouted, "What are you doing? Get away from there." The woman leading the women ordered.

The man kept searching, "Isabella! Isabella!" He apparently found who he was looking for but she backed away. "It's me!"

One of the other girls came forward and the man fell to the ground. The girls continued their procession. Another man put his booted foot on the man's chest, keeping him down. He said something then left with a swirl of cloak.

The man shouted after them as two guards lifted him from the ground. "Isabella! It's me!"

Amy asked, "What was that about?" Amy asked and she turned around and noticed that the Doctor and Rose weren't there. "I hate it when they do that!"

The Doctor and Rose followed the man and the man walks along a passageway and both Gallifreyans crosses behind him and leaps onto the steps near the bottom of a stairway.

"Who were those girls?" The Doctor asked the man.

I want to know as well," Rose said agreeing with her husband.

The man stops and looks at Doctor "I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school,"

he said to both gallifreyans

"Who are you, by the way?" Rose asked the man.

"Ma'am, my name is Guido," the man answered.

It's me and my wife's first day here in Venice," he explained as he stepped down the steps "Parents do all sorts of things to get their children into good schools. They move house, they change religion. So, why are you trying to get her out?"

"Something happens in there. Something magical, something evil," Guido explained "My own daughter didn't recognise me. And the girl who pushed me away, her face... like an animal."

The Doctor puts his arm around Guido's shoulder "I think it's time we met this Signora Calvierri," the Doctor said to Guido and Rose.

Amy and Rory walks through a narrow passage "And what have you been doing?"

Rory asked his fiancée.

"Well... running. And fighting. I've been scared," AMy told him "More scared than I thought was…"

"Did you miss me?" Rory asked Amy.

"I... I knew I'd be coming back," Amy said while hesitating and softly punched Rory's arm.

"He was right. It blots out everything else," Rory said.

"Rory... this is our date and their vacation," Amy told him "Let's not do this, not now."

They heard birds fluttering their wings above them and Rory looks up. "Ha!" He laughed, for a quick second "We are in Venice and it's 1580!"

"I know!" Amy said after laughing and Rory laughed with her as they walk off, arm-in-arm. They pass an archway and a stairway.

Amy poses in front of a doorway and Rory kneels to take her photo with his phone, when suddenly they both heard a loud, piercing scream and Amy ran towards the sound.

"What was that?" Rory asked before Rory ran after Amy and they arrived in the area of which the scream came from, they saw a pale skinned man, who was wearing a hat and was on top of a girl He lifts his head and they saw blood on the girl's neck and they quickly looked up at the man and saw that his mouth is open, showing non-human fangs. He walks past them with a hiss, holding his cape in front of his face. Rory goes to the girl."She'll be OK," Rory said while Amy went to chase the man and Rory saw her take off, "Where are you... Amy! Come back!"

Amy ran off after the man, but her chase comes to an abrupt end at one of the canals.

Meanwhile back with The Doctor, Rose and Guido, they got to the school and the Doctor told that he and Rose needed a distraction in order to get into the school, so Guido decided to approach the guards of the school "You have my daughter. Isabella!" Guido yelled making a distraction for both Gallifreyans.

"You're not coming in, stop there! We've told you…" the Guards told Guido, not letting him pass, while Guido has the guards distracted, both the Doctor and Rose sneaks along the side.

"You have my daughter. Isabella!" Guido said, continuing to distract the guards "I demand you let me see my daughter."

The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver on the canal gate.

"Isabella! It's me! It's your father," Guido said still distracting the guards.

"I'll arrest you…" the guards warned.

"Isabella!" Guido yelled as the Doctor and Rose made it inside and then he left.

The Doctor and Rose walk down some stone steps and enter a chamber, on one wall, he saw a mirror "Hello Handsome, he said as he approaches it, straightening his bow tie and checks his teeth.

"Hello Narcissist," Rose said teasing him.

Hello Beautiful," he said to Rose before kissing her.

"Who are you?" They heard feminine voices say from behind them and they stopped kissing and looked behind and saw five girls dressed in white gowns, pale skin and most of them had dark hair.

They look at the girls in white gowns and looked back at the mirror and the girls weren't appearing on the mirror and did it a few times "That's impossible," Rose muttered, knowing that vampires are extinct from the Gallifreyan-Vampire war, during the days of Rassilon.

"Rose, your right," the Doctor told Rose "But how are you doing that?" He asked the girls "I...am...loving it. You're like Houdini, only five slightly scary girls, only he was shorter. Will be shorter."

"Doctor, your rambling again," Rose told the Doctor.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you?" The girls asked both Gallifreyans again.

"Why don't you check this out?" The Doctor pulled out a wallet that showed an ID with a photo of his first incarnation, near his regeneration "Doctor that's the Library card," Rose told him.

"Of course, it is," the Doctor told her as he put the wallet away "it's with... He's... I need the spare. Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight and can't be seen in…" He said and looks back at the mirror and realizes what the girls could be "Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking?" He asked himself, "But the city. Why shut down the city? Unless…"

Leave now, or we shall call for the steward... if you are lucky," the girls threatened the two gallifreyans.

"Ooh!" The Doctor said and the girls hiss and bare their fangs as they advance toward the Doctor and Rose. They run over to the doorway. "Tell me the whole plan," he ordered

"That will never work," Rose told her husband.

"Rose, it will work some day," he told Rose before turning back to the pale creepy girls "Listen, I would love to stay here. This whole thing... I'm thrilled. Oh, this is Christmas!" He and Rose grabbed each other's hand and ran back up the stairs as the girls hiss after them.

It was night and both the Doctor and Rose met up with Amy from across the canal from the school.

"Doctor! Rose!" Amy exclaimed as she caught up with them.

"Me and Rose just met some vampires-like women!" The Doctor told Amy.

"Me and Rory just saw a vampire!" Amy said at the same time with their voices overlapping

"And creepy girls and everything," the Doctor went on.

"Vampires!" Amy said and they jump up and down together excitedly as Rory joins them.

"We think we just saw a vampire," Rory told them.

"Rory, Amy was just telling us," Rose told the nurse.

"Yeah! Both the Doctor and Rose actually went to their house," Amy told her Fiancée.

"Oh. Right. Well…" Rory starts before being interrupted.

"OK, so…" The Doctor said before slapping his hands on Rory's cheeks "first we need to get back in there somehow."

"What?!" Rory said as he was shocked at what he just heard the Doctor say.

"How do we do that?" Amy asked at the same time.

"Back in where?!" Rory asked

"Isn't it obvious," Rose told Rory "The school."

"Come and meet our new friend, Guido," the Doctor told Amy and Rory.

The Doctor and Rose took Amy and Rory to Guido's house and Guido brought out a map of the city of Venice and the Doctor, Rose and Amy are at the table looking it over with him as Rory sits back among some barrels.

"As you saw, there's no clear way in. The House of Calvierri is like a fortress. But there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house," Guido said, tracing one of the streets on the map with one of his fingers, "I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor."

"You need someone on the inside," Amy realized.

"No," the Doctor said instantly as Amy said that.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Amy told him.

"We pretend you're an applicant for the school to get you inside and tonight you come down and open the trapdoor to let us in," the Doctor told Amy telling her what her plan was.

"Oh," Amy said, realizing that he just told her the plan that she came up with, "So you know what I was going to say!"

"Are you insane?" Rory asked his Fiancé

"We don't have another option," Amy told him.

"He said no, Amy," Rory said "Listen to him."

"Amy, the Doctor and Rory are right," Rose told Amy before noticing that there were barrels in the room and guessed that there were gunpowder inside the barrels, "Guido, are these what I think they are?"

"I was just getting to that," Guido said, "There is another option. I work at the Arsenale. We build the warships for the navy."

The Doctor approaches the barrels and he sniffs the barrels to see if he could smell gunpowder resonating from them and found that Rose was correct "Rose, you are right there is gunpowder in these barrels," he puts his hand on Rory's shoulder "Most people just nick stationery from where they work."

Rory slides slowly off the barrel and backs away into a dead rabbit hanging by the fireplace now knowing that there was gunpowder present within the barrels.

"Look, me and my wife both have a thing about guns and huge quantities of explosive," the Doctor said as he walked back to the table.

"The Doctor is right," Rose said, "me and him are both pacifists. We hate violence and we try to avoid it at all costs."

"What do you both suggest, then?" Guido asked both Gallifreyans as he turned away and pokes at his fireplace, "We wait until they turn her into an animal?"

"I'll be there three, four hours tops," Amy said, still thinking about her plan.

The Doctor gives a small smile at her persistence and seemed to consider her plan before dismissing it yet again, "No, no, no, no, no, no. It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go," he sits on the bed, with his head in hands. Rose walks over to the bed and sits down with him. He then takes a breath and sits back "But I have to know. If me and Rose went with you," the Doctor added finally giving into Amy's plan, "Say you're our daughter."

"What?! Don't listen to him!" Rory said walking over to his fiancé.

"Your daughter?" Amy asked with shock "Doctor, you look about nine and Rose you look about twenty-five"

"Brother and sister, then," the Doctor suggested.

That might work but it could be too weird," Amy said.

"I'm not having the Doctor and Rose running around telling people that your their sibling," Rory said.

"No. No, you're right," Amy told Rory.

"Thank you," Rory said.

"I mean, they've already seen the Doctor and Rose," Amy told him, "You should do it."

"Me?" Rory asked her.

"Yeah!" Amy said and rubs his head playfully "You can be my brother."

"It does sound better than with me and my husband as Amy's siblings," Rose said, "The girls that we met might've reported the two of us to Calvierri."

Over on the bed, the Doctor smiles at Amy and Rory's interaction with each other and he gives rose a kiss.

"Why is him being your brother weird, but with me, it's OK?" Rory asked Amy.

"Actually Rose, I thought you were her sister," Guido said and I thought your husband was her brother-in-law."

"Yeah, that's not helping," the Doctor told Guido.

"Doctor that was rude," Rose told him..

Anyway, this whole thing is mental!" Rory said, "They're vampires, for God's sake."

"They're not vampires," Rose said, "Vampires are extinct, they all died in a war with our species a billion years before we were born, which was during the days of Rassilon, one of our founding fathers and he killed them all except for their leader who he sent to another dimension which I'm assuming that he's dead by now."

"We hope," the Doctor said, "Unless they found a way of time traveling before we time lords did."

"So if they're not vampires...?" Amy asked.

"Makes you wonder what could be so bad it doesn't actually mind us thinking it's a vampire?" The Doctor said and Rose agreed with him on that.

Later Rory and Guido exchanged clothes and Guido gave Amy clothes that belonged to Isabella and they walked down to Calvierri's school ad stood as petitioners in front of Signora Calvierri.

"So, basically, both of our parents are dead from getting the plague," Rory told Signora Calvierri the cover story that the Doctor and Rose said that would be best for them to use, "I'm a gondola... driver... so... money's a bit tight... so having my sister go to your school for special people would be brilliant. Cheers."

A man next to Signora Calvierri shows an interest in Amy, "Have we met?" He asked her.

"I've just got one of those faces," Rory said, thinking the man was talking to him and the man walks towards Amy and stands in front of her.

"I wasn't talking to you," the man said as he walks towards them and points one of his fingers at rory.

"She's got the same face... which is because she's my sister!" Rory explained, laughing a bit as he said that.

Sigora turns to a male servant who was wearing a nightcap on his head, "Carlo, explain yourself," she demanded, "Why have you brought me this imbecile?"

"Signora, they have references from His Majesty, the King of Sweden," Carlo explained to Signora Calvierri.

"What?!" She said in disbelief, "Let me see." (holds out her hand and Rory walks to the throne and hands her the psychic paper that the Doctor gave him, "Well, now I can see what got my steward so excited," Signora Calvierri added as she looks at the Psychic Paper and then hands it back to Rory "What say you, Francesco? Do you like her?" Signora Calvierri asked the man that was pacing in a circle around Amy.

"Oh, I do, Mother. I do," the man named Francesco answered.

Then we would be delighted to accept her," Signora Calvierri told Rory "Say goodbye to your sister."

Rory and Amy grip each other's hands just before Carlo leads a stuttering Rory away.

"Tell Uncle... Doctor… and Aunt... Rose that I'll see the three of you pretty soon, OK?" Amy told Rory as he was lead to the doorway and he nods at her, "I'll be fine," she added smiling.

Suddenly behind Amy Francesco bares his teeth and Rory saw this, "A- Amy!" He yelled as the door closes.

**Fun Fact: Venice was once it's own country from 697-1797 and it was a maritime republic and it was known as the most serene republic of Venice and the language that was spoken there was Venetian, which Italian was becoming more common in Venice during the renaissance and it was conquered by Napoleon in 1797 and when Napoleon signed the Treaty of Campo Formio on October 12th, 1797, Austria took control of venice but was taken from them by napoleon's kingdom of italy till napoleon's defeat at Waterloo and was given back to Austria at the treaty of paris in 1814 and it stayed part of the Austrian Empire till the Austro-Prussian war in 1866, also known as the seven weeks war or the brothers' war as both Prussian and Austria were German and the war resulted in an Austrian defeat and the Austrian defeat resulted in a prussian hegemony of the southern German nation exclauding Austria, which became Austria-Hungary in 1868 and they gave Emperor Napoleon III of France Venice who then gave Venice to Italy and from then on it has been part of Italy**

**Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well… Rose Because I still don't know how to write her properly and I need a beta-reader.**


	14. The Vampires of Venice part 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC **

Carlo leads Amy through the school's corridor as girls that lived in the school watch as Carlo leads her upstairs. He takes her to a room she shares with some other girls. "There are clothes on the bed. Get changed and wait here," Carlo told her as he stood at the doorway.

Amy looks up at the ceiling and saw that the ceiling was dome shaped and reminded her of the sistine chapel in the city of Rome "Blimey. This is private education, then?"

All the girls left except one that was sitting on a bed with dark skin and Amy looks at her.

"Hey. Hello. I'm Amy," Amy said, introducing herself, "What's your name?"

"Isabella," the girl answered and Amy realized that she was Guido's daughter.

Amy approached Isabella and sat down next to her, "Listen, we're going to get you out of here, but I need you to tell me what's going on," Amy told her, "What is this place? What are they doing?"

"They, um... they come at night," Isabella said "They gather around my bed and they take me to a room... with this green light and a chair with... with straps, as if for a surgeon."

"What happens in there?" Amy asked her, wondering what happens in the room Isabella just mentioned.

"I wake up here," Isabella said as she shook her head telling her that she doesn't remember what happens in the room, "And the sunlight burns my skin like candle wax." A bell tolls and Amy looks around warily.

The Doctor, Rose and Rory sit back in a gondola as Guido, dressed in Rory's clothes guides them along the canal. The Doctor was holding a torch with a flame lit, "She'll be fine," he reassured Rory.

"You can promise me that, can you?" Rory asked him.

"Rory, we are certain that she will be fine," Rose said "We aren't about to lose another friend." She said thinking about Donna, even though she's gotten over the loss of Donna, she still misses her deep inside her hearts.

Amy was dressed in a white gown and carrying a lamp, as she makes her way downstairs to try and find the room Isabella mentioned. She hears moans and cries and follows them. As she passes through one of the chambers, she doesn't notice the skeletal hand sticking out from a wooden chest.

"We're here," Guido said as the gondola arrives at its destination.

The Doctor was carrying the torch and opens a gate which made a creaking sound and both Rose and Rory followed him.

"Right. OK, I'll go first. If anything happens to me, go back…" the Doctor said to Rose and Rory and Rose nodded while Rory had questions for them.

"What happened? Between you and Amy?" Rory asked the Doctor "You said she flirted with you."

The Doctor stops just as they approach a wooden door and Rose followed. "_Now?!_ You want to do this_ Now?!"_ The Doctor hissed at Rory quietly.

"I agree with my husband on this," Rose told Rory, this is the wrong time for explanation, but as soon as this is all over we'll explain everything to you," Rose promised Rory and followed her husband up the wooden steps towards the door(goes up wooden steps towards door)

"I have a right to know," Rory said still not giving up as he follows them, "I'm getting married in 430 years."

Amy goes to the well in the center of the courtyard, sets down the lamp, and releases the bar locking the grate. Done, she picks up the lamp to head back inside and nearly walks into Carlo. She screams as she wasn't expecting to see him there and drops the lamp.

The Doctor, Rose and Rory continue walking through a narrow passage, the only light coming from the Doctor's torch, and he decided to tell Rory a bit of what happened "She was frightened, I was frightened," he said

"I was frightened too," Rose added.

"but we survived, and in the middle of the adventure she flirted with me as we couldn't let her move or open her eyes," he went on but at least it was a tiny flirt, nothing too serious," he explained.

"And you flirted back at her?" Rory asked him.

"No," she said answering Rory's question, "I just simply ignored her."

"Well at least that's good," Rory said.

"Rory…" He said stopping for a second, "Rory, she kissed me because I was the only male there with her. It would have been you," he said and taps him on the chest, "it _should _have been you."

"Yeah," rory said agreeing.

"Exactly," the Doctor said, "That's why we brought you here."

"I actually suggested that we should bring you along," Rose told Rory, "as we both had a feeling that Amy was slowly falling in love with the Doctor."

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blows out the torch, leaving them in the dark.

"Can we go and see the 'vampires' now, please?" The Doctor whispered.

Meanwhile back with Amy, "Control yourself, child!" Carlo ordered her as he held onto her arm forcing her down stairs to an underground chamber and she gasps as he did so.

"Get your hands off me," Amy shouts at Carlo as they enter the chamber.

Signora Calvierri, Francesco and some of the girls are waiting in the chamber that Carlo forced Amy to enter. "Psychic paper," Signora said, telling Amy that she saw through the psychic paper "Did you really think that would work on me?" Suddenly they heard a noise that sounded like a hum of power as the chamber is bathed in a green light and Amy looks around nervously.

The Doctor enters the courtyard as he pushes the grate open and climbs out, using Rory as a ladder and he gets out of the grate. Rose did the same to Rory and the Doctor reaches into the grate and grabs her hands and pulled her out from grate and then did the same for Rory.

"Doctor, I don't see Amy anywhere," Rose said as the Doctor finishes pulling Rory up.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rose," the Doctor told her and turns around "She got to be here somewhere-" he notices that Rose was right "Oh you're right. Amy! Where's Amy? I can't see a thing."

"Just as well I brought this, then," Rory said as he pulled out a small pencil torch.

The Doctor then pulls out a torch that was larger than Rory's from his jacket "Ultraviolet," he told Rory explaining what the torch he was holding was, "Portable sunlight."

"Yours is bigger than mine," Rory noted.

"Can we please not go there," Rose told them.

"You're right, Rose," the Doctor told Rose, "Let's not go there."

Back in the underground chamber, Signora Calvierri circles Amy as Carlo holds her. "Where are you from? Did you fall through the chasm?" She asked Amy, thinking she was an alien.

"Mother this is pointless," Francesco told his mother, "Let's just start the process."

"Hold your tongue, Francesco!" Signora Calvierri snapped at her son, "I need to know what this girl is doing in a world of savages with psychic paper," she went on as two of the girls bring forward a wooden chair with wrist straps "Who are you with? I scarcely believe your idiot brother sent you." Francesco sets a hook into an eye socket above the chair "What are you doing in _my _school?"

"OK, I'll tell you," Amy said as one of the girls attaches an IV bag to the hook, "I'm from Ofsted."

Signora Calvierri saw through Amy's lie and laughs, "Put her in the chair," she ordered and Carlo pushes her into the chair and the girls fasten the straps as she struggles and Francesco holds her head from behind.

"No! Get your hands off me!" Amy shouts at them.

"Oh, make sport of me, will you?" Signora Calvierri asked her, as she walks around the room, "Tease me as if I were your dog? Well, this dog has a bite, girl." She turns around with her fangs out.

"Doctor! Rose!" Amy screamed as Signora Calvierri leans in and bites her neck.

Back in the courtyard Rory was starting to give up hope "If we cancel now, we lose the deposit on the village hall, the salsa band…" he sighs as Rose found a chest on the floor and opens it to see decayed skeleton bones from any moisture present within the bones.

"What happened to them?" Rory whispered to both gallifreyans, asking about the decayed bodies.

"They've had all the moisture taken out of them," the Doctor answer studying the skeletal corpses.

Back in the underground chamber, Signora Calvierri pulls away from Amy and stands, licking her lips. The girls leaves the room while Signora Calvierri and Francesco stayed and Amy's eyes are glazed, the trauma having been too much for her. Francesco leans down and runs a finger along her neck by the puncture wounds, "Mother... where you drink from her, may we share?" He asked his mother "I'm so thirsty."

"Of course, darling," Signora Calvierri accepts her son's request.

Back in the Courtyard, Rory wasn't sure what the Doctor meant when he told him that the skeletons had all their moisture taken out of them, "That's what vampires do, right?" He asked the two Gallifreyans, "They drink your blood and replace it with their own."

"Yeah, except they haven't just had their blood taken," the Doctor told Rory, "but all the water in their bodies."

"Why did they die?" Rory asked, not sure why the corpses are dead instead of alive, "Why aren't they like the girls in the school?"

"Maybe not everyone survives the process," the Doctor suggested.

"I have a feeling that you're right, Doctor," Rose said agreeing with what he just said.

Rory walks away in frustration then stops and points at the Doctor. "I'm not sure about you Rose," he said "But Doctor, don't you know what's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks. It's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around."

Suddenly the girls from the school appeared out of each archway in the courtyard, "Who are you?" All the girls said at the same time.

The Doctor holds his ultraviolet portable sunlight up to them as the girls got closer and closer to them, "We should run, he told Rose and Rory, "Run!" The Doctor, Rose and Rory run from the courtyard followed by the girls.

Back in the underground chamber Francesco had his hand on Amy's shoulder as his mother spoke "This is how it works. First, we drink you until you're dry. Then... we fill you with our blood. It rages through you like a fire, changing you, until one morning you awake and your humanity is a dream... now faded," She explained to Amy.

"Or you die," Francesco said and he chuckles as he moves a strand of hair away from her neck, "That can happen."

"And if I survive?" Amy asked them.

"Then there are 10,000 husbands waiting for you in the water," Signora Calvierri answered.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm kind of engaged," Amy told them before kicking Signora Calvierri and Francesco restrains her by putting her in a headlock and Signora is stunned, there was a slight electric hum of technology from her and she flips back part of her clothing to reveal a device clipped to her dress and her image flickers to show an insectoid creature with a fish head. Her human image returns. They hear running footsteps and voices from above and ran upstairs leaving Amy alone and she struggles to escape the chair.

The Doctor, Rose and Rory ran along into a corridor and stop when they encounter Signora Calvierri, Francesco and Carlo. "Cab for Amy Pond?" The Doctor said.

Back with Amy in the underground chamber, a hand reaches out to undo her straps and she gasps in surprise before seeing that it's Isabella, "She bit me!" Amy told her.

Back in the corridor, the girls approach from the other end of the corridor, blocking their escape, "This rescue plan, not exactly watertight, is it?" Signora Calvierri asked the Doctor, Rose and Rory, mocking them and the Doctor took his portable sunlight back out and waves it back at the girls that were surrounding them and he laughs as the girls scattered backwards.

Amy, followed by Isabella, runs into the corridor from an intersecting hall, "Rory!" Amy said in relief as she grabbed his hand.

"Amy!" Rory then said after she grabbed his hand.

"Quickly, through here!" Isabella said as she ran back the way they came followed by Amy, Rory, Rose and the Doctor with the girls chasing after them.

"Seal the house," Signora Calvierri ordered.

They went down the stairs under the school, "Rose, you were right," Amy told the Time Lady, "They're not vampires!"

"What?!" The Doctor asked as he uses his Sonic Screwdriver on the door to the stairs.

"I saw them, I saw her," Amy told them, "They're not vampires. They're aliens!"

"Classic!" The Doctor said, chuckling.

"Perception filter, of course," Rose said.

"That's good news," the Doctor added catching up with the rest of them after using his sonic screwdriver on the door and He laughs along with Rose and Amy

"What is wrong with you people?!" Rory asked the three of them with horror on his face confused why that would be good news.

The Doctor hears the aliens as they begin to break through the door and urges Rory forward into a passage. "Come on, Rory, move!" Francesco leads the way with a torch. The Doctor once again brandishes the portable sunlight as a weapon, causing Franceso to hesitate.

"Keep moving! Come on, guys," the Doctor ordered Rose, Amy, Rory and Isabella to run faster and Francesco sends the girls forward.

Isabella opens the doorway and saw that it was now morning, "Quickly. Get out. Quick!" She said ushering the others forward down the stairs where Guido is waiting she stops in the sunlight as a bell tolls and she puts up her hands to block her eyes.

The Doctor runs to help Isabella "Come on, run!" The Doctor said running back to help Isabella.

"I can't!" Isabella said before being dragged back inside and he pounds on the door and spasms once the door is electrified. He falls to the ground. Rose, Rory and Amy ran to check on him.

"Is he dead?" Amy asked.

"No, he's breathing," Rory told Amy before turning to Rose "How is he able to survive that large amount of electricity?"

"We Time Lords and Time Ladies can withstand a greater amount of electricity than you can," Rose told Rory and Amy looks back at Guido who looks down at the ground, knowing he will never sees his daughter again.

As guido guided the gondola back through the canal Rose told Amy that she could telepathically go through her memories to see what species the 'vampires' were through Telepathic Contact and Amy agreed and touched Amy's temples and did just like what the Doctor did with Madame de pompadour when he was in his 10th incarnation and she saw that the 'Vampires' were in fact Saturnynians. When the Doctor woke up she told him what they were and they decided to pay Signora Calvierri a little visit.

The Doctor sat on Signora Calvierri's throne chair as Rose stood next to him and he made a wolf whistle, "Long way from Saturnyne, aren't you... Sister of the Water?" the Doctor asked her.

"No, let me guess," she answered, "The owner of the psychic paper. Then I take it you both are refugees, like me?"

"We'll make you a deal. An answer for an answer," the Doctor told her, " You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change your features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you. But seeing one of you for the first time in, say, a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so leaves it blank... hence no reflection."

"Your question?" Signora Calvierri asked them.

"Why can we see your big teeth?" Rose asked her.

Signora Calvierri laughs at what she asked "Self-preservation overrides the mirage. The subconscious perceives the threat and tries to alert the conscious brain."

"Where's Isabella?" The Doctor asked her.

"My turn," Signora Calvierri told him "Where are you both from?"

"Gallifrey," the Doctor and Rose both said at the same time.

"The two of you should be in a museum," Signora Calvierri told them, "Or in a mausoleum."

"Why are you here?" Rose asked her.

"We ran from the silence," Signora Calvierri answered, "Why are you here?"

"Wedding present as well as a vacation for us," the Doctor explained, "The silence?"

"There were cracks. Some were tiny... some were as big as the sky. Through some we saw worlds and people and through others we saw silence... and the end of all things," Signora Calvierri explained, "We fled to an ocean like ours and the crack snapped shut behind us... and Saturnyne was lost."

"So Earth is to become Saturnyne Mark II?" The Doctor asked her.

"And both you could help me," Signora Calvierri suggested "We can build a new society here, as others have. What do you two say?"

"No, we will not help you," Rose muttered to herself.

'_You're right Rose, we will not_,' the Doctor, who heard what Rose said through their bond agreed with her, he stood up and walks to face Signora Calvierri, "Hmm. Where's Isabella?"

"Isabella?" Signora Calvierri asked them with confusion on her face.

"The girl who saved our friend," he explained.

"Oh, deserters must be executed. Any general will tell you that," she answered. "I need an answer, Doctor. A partnership. Any which way you choose."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, do you?" He told her telling her the answer was 'no' "we're gallifreyans, a species that was meant to watch over time, but me and Rose defend humanity against invasions."

"Carlo!" Signora Calvierri yells and Carlo walks in and approaches her "You're right. We're nothing alike. I will bend the heavens to save my race, while _you _philosophise."

"This ends today. I'll tear down the House of Calvierri, stone by stone," the Doctor told Signora Calvierri and Carlo puts a hand on his and Rose's arms to get them to move, "Take your hands off us, Carlo." He grabbed Rose's hand and walks to the door and stops, "And you know why? You didn't know Isabella's name," he said as Carlo opens the door, "You didn't know Isabella's name." He repeated as he leaves and the door slams shut.

"Open the gates," Carlo ordered and one of the guards opens the gate and both the Doctor and Rose strides out, going back to Guido's house..

The Doctor examines the bite mark that Signora Calvierri caused onto Amy's neck with his sonic screwdriver and shook it open and saw that she was fine and that no damage happened to her. "You're fine," he told her and grabs a piece of candy "Open wide," he told her and slips the candy into her mouth before pacing around as well as Shouting with frustration. "I need to think. Come on brain, think, think. Think!" He sits at the table, next to Rose, "Think!"

"If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun," Amy said with the candy in her mouth.

The Doctor puts his hand on Amy's mouth "Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush," he told her.

"We should let him think," Rose told them.

"It's the school thing I don't understand," Rory said ignoring what Rose said and the Doctor puts his other hand over Rory's mouth, "Stop talking, do what Rose said cause I need brain thinking," the Doctor told him, "Hush."

"I say we take the fight to them," Guido stated.

"Ah-ah-ah!" The Doctor said telling him to be quiet.

"What?" Guido asked.

"He needs you to be quiet so he can think about what they're planing, Rose explained to Guido.

"Exactly Rose," the Doctor said and nods towards Rose who places her hand over Guido's mouth, "Her planet dies, so they flee through a crack in space and time, and end up here, then she closes off the city and, one by one, changes people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool. Got it. Then what? They come from the sea, they can't survive forever on land, so what's she going to do? Unless she's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable... She said, 'I shall bend the heavens to save my race,'" he said and moves his hands from the mouths of Amy and Rory to their heads, forcing them to nod, "Bend the heavens... Bend... the heavens…" He realizes what Signora Calvierri is going to do "She's going to sink Venice."

"She's... she's going to sink Venice?" Guido asked him, wanting confirmation if he heard him right.

"Yep," Rose answered him, "About a millenia too early, as Venice officially sinks by 2100 due to climate change."

"And repopulate it with the girls she's transformed," the Doctor added.

"You can't repopulate somewhere with just women," Rory said, "You need... blokes."

"She's got blokes," Amy informed them.

"Where?" The Doctor and Rose asked her at the same time.

"In the canal. She said to me, 'There are 10,000 husbands waiting in the water'," Amy told them.

"Only the male offspring survived the journey here," the Doctor suggested "She's got 10,000 children swimming in the canals, waiting for Mum to make them some compatible girlfriends." He was disgusted at that thought and plan "Ew. I mean, I've been around a bit, but, really, that's... that's... Ew." Suddenly They heard a loud clattering sound from the floor above and they all look up at the ceiling. "The people upstairs are very noisy."

"There aren't any people upstairs," Guido said.

"I knew you were going to say that," the Doctor told him "Did anyone else know he was going to say that?"

"I had a feeling he was going to say that," Rose told him and the ceiling's wood creaks as if someone is walking across the floor.

"Is it the vampires like aliens?" Rory asked.

"Like I said, they're not vampires," Rose said "Vampires are extinct. They're fish from space."

They heard a loud thumping sound and breaking glass from above as the converted girls enter the room. There are more outside the window. They all stand quickly, startled and the Doctor took out his ultraviolet light as Guido crosses himself.

"Aren't we on the second floor?" Rory asked when suddenly the girls that were at the window break the glass and the Doctor uses the light to keep them back and Rose took out her screwdriver and uses it on them, and their perception filters gets deactivated and their true forms are revealed.

"What's happened to them?" Guido asked.

"There's nothing left of them. They've been fully converted," he explained "Blimey, fish from space have never been so... buxom. OK…" Rose switches off her screwdriver and follows her husband as he moves away from the window and goes downstairs "Move. Come on," he said as he goes downstairs and Rose follows him, Amy follows and then Rory followed and Guido followed as well but he stopped at the middle of the staircase "Give me the lamp," Guido told the Doctor and he hands it to Guido and the Venitian uses the lamp on the girls as the Doctor Rose, Amy and Rory escaped the house.

The door opens as Rose, Amy and Rory run out, disturbing chickens that were just minding their own business,

"Go, go, go, guys! Keep moving, go, go go!" The Doctor said following them and Gusio stops at the door before closing it and locking the Doctor out, "Stay away from the door, Doctor," Guido warned him and the Doctor pounds on the door, "No! Guido! What are you doing?!"

Meanwhile inside Guido's house, he uses the ultraviolet light on the girls, "I'm not leaving you! What are you doing?!" The Doctor shouts at Gudio from outside and he uses his screwdriver forgetting that the screwdriver doesn't work on wood, "Come on. That's it... Come on," Guido said as he lures the girls after him, leading them to his rooms.

"Guido!" The Doctor shouts as Guido picks up a candle in his free hand and backs up towards the barrels, "Come on. Come on. Come on!" Guido said as the Doctor realizes what he is planning and turns from the house.

"We are Venetians!" Guido shouts as he puts the flame to one of the barrels and the Doctor runs from the house and is thrown to the ground as the house explodes and smoke and vapor pour out from the bell tower of the school, blocking out the sky. Lightning streaks across the sky as the storm begins.

The Doctor, Rose, Amy and Rory look at the damage from the remnants of Guido's house as they hear the people clamoring in the streets.

"Rosanna's initiating the final phase," the Doctor said.

"We need to stop her," Amy said "Come on!"

"No, no," he told her "Get back to the Tardis."

"You can't stop her on your own," Amy said.

"He won't do it all by himself," Rose said, grabbing the Doctor's hand "But if you want to help you can help us from out here."

"Rose is right if you want to help you can do it from out here, and if you see one of the Saturnynians turn to get rid of them with an object that can reflect sunlight," he said knowing that they might cause the extinction of the Saturnynian race, "We don't discuss this! If either _me_ _or Rose_ tell you to do something, Amy, and _you _do it. Huh?"

Amy storms off and Rory looks at the Time Lord "Thank you," he said before going after Amy..

"Yeah... You're welcome," the Doctor said, before he and Rose heard loud screaming and ran off towards the direction of Calvierri's school.

Amy and Rory were at the Canal and looked up at the sky and saw that it looked like that it was boiling with steam, unbeknown to them Franseco looked out at them from the opposite side of the canal.

"Oh, my God! What is going on?" Amy asked and Franceso looks at them and recognizes Amy.

"The sky, it's like it's boiling," Rory said as they heard thunder from the sky.

Francesco removes his hat and cape as both Amy and Rory continue on.

The Doctor enters the throne room of Calvierri's school with Rose, they walk directly to the throne and he begins to examine it as he opens the back to reveal alien circuitry and he takes out his sonic screwdriver.

"You both are too late," Signora told them, "Such determination... just to save one city. Hard to believe it's the same people that let an entire race turn to cinders and ash. Now you can watch as my people take their new kingdom."

"I wasn't in the war,' Rose told Calvierri.

"The girls have gone, Rosanna," the Doctor told the Saturnynian.

"You're lying," Signora told the Doctor.

"No he's not," Rose said, gunpowder along with fire killed them."

"Shouldn't both me and Rose be dead?" The Doctor asked "Hmm?" Signora walks away "Rosanna, please, help us. There are 200,000 people in this city," He said begging Signora for help."

"So save them," Signora said as she leaves the room and the throne starts beeping, both gallifreyans looked at it and then at each other.

"I don't think we'll be able to convince her to help us," Rose said.

"I have a feeling that you're right, Arkytior." The Doctor said as he knows that they both can't stop it from there and they ran out of the room.

Amy and Rory make their way through the streets and soon are blocked by a wet Francesco and Rory picks up some candlesticks and holds them up in the form of a cross. "Amy, run!" He told his Fiancé and Francesco approaches him and swipes the candlesticks away and moves towards Amy "This way, you freak! No!" Rory said trying to get Francesco's attention by taunting him "This...this... this way, you big, stupid, great... SpongeBob!" Rory then figured that the only thing that will get his attention was to make fun of his mother "The only thing I've seen uglier than you is... your mum!"

Francesco suddenly turns around to confront Rory "Did you just say something about Mummy?"

Rory picks up a broom and brandishes it like a sword. Meanwhile, Francesco pulls out a real sword, making Rory question his bravado and Francesco attacks Rory who blocks the attack with the broom's handle.

"Careful!" Amy shouted "Hit him! This way, bring him this way! Rory!" Francesco suddenly slices the broom's handle, leaving Rory defenseless and Francesco thrusts his sword through a hanging drape and Rory dodges out of the way. He then wraps Francesco in the drape then backs away.

"Ew! You stink of fish," Rory said, backing away into the next courtyard.

"Well, I'm hardly going to smell of cheese and biscuits," Francesco said following him and then

Rory trips causing him to fall backwards onto the ground, hitting his head and Francesco leaps, changing form in midair, and lands on top of Rory.

"Hey! Mummy's boy," Amy said from the stairs above and holds up a compact mirror and aims it at Francesco who then suddenly explodes in the reflected sunlight, like what the Doctor suggested what they could do if they encountered one of the Saturnynians.

"Ohhh... Oh…" Rory said as he wipes off the dust that was on him from when Francesco exploded.

"That was lucky," Amy said as she closed the compact mirror and Rory stood up, "Why did you make the sign of the cross, you numpty?"

"Oh, oh, right! I'm being reviewed now, am I?" Rory asked Amy as he walked over to her on the stairs and she suddenly kisses him passionately.

"Now we go help the Doctor and Rose,'' Amy said.

"Rightio," Rory said following her.

The Doctor and Rose were on the balcony of the bell tower of the Calvierri school and they looked out from the balcony down onto the city below. The bell tolls and they head inside.

Meanwhile on the streets townsfolk were screaming and running through the rain as Carlo approached the gate from the inside dragging a bag of precious items he was stealing from the school. "Open the gates!" he said and a guard opened the gate and as he dragged the bag forward, some of the items fell out of the bag, meanwhile Amy and Rory ran through the streets towards the gate.

"It's the Almighty! Look at the sky!" A man said as Amy and Rory sneaked through the gate

Amy and Rory run through the streets and sneak through the gate while Carlo picks up his bag.

The Doctor and Rose both entered the Throne room from the main door as Amy and Rory entered from the side "Get out!" He ordered Amy and Rory "I need to stabilise the storm," he added as he ran to the throne.

"We're not leaving the two of you," Rory said.

"Right," he said as he walks back to them "so one minute it's, 'You make people a danger to themselves,' the next it's, 'We're not leaving you!' But if one of you gets squashed or blown up or eaten, who gets…" Suddenly he gets cut off as the ground shakes and some of the ceiling falls down and all four of them fall down to the ground.

"What was that?" Rory asked, not knowing what that shaking just now was.

"That was a small earthquake," Rose explained as she and the Doctor stood up.

"An earthquake?" Amy asked.

"Manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes," the Doctor explained, "But don't worry about them."

"No?" Rory asked, wanting to know what they should worry about.

"No. Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquake," he explained and he turns around and faced the throne, "Right, Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked the program, so tear out every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy. Hit it with a stick, anything."

He headed for the throne and began to check the wires "We need it to shut down and re-route control to the secondary hub, which I'm guessing will also be the generator." He ran out of the room as Rose, Amy and Rory pulled all the wires they could from the throne.

The Doctor worked on wires that connected the control in the throne room to the device that created the storm. He ran up closer to the tolling bells, holding his hands over his ears. He held the clapper on one of the bells. "Shut up! Shut up." The bell stilled and he jumped down. "That's better!"

The Doctor tugged on one of the cables but it didn't budge. He then climbed up onto the rail, gripping the column as the rain pours down. He slipped, regained his balance, and began to climb. He climbed to the top using the cable and reached the giant sphere at the pinnacle. The Doctor opened the sphere to reveal the device that was creating the storm. He began to examine it to see how to stop it. He found a simple toggle switch and flipped it.

Rose, Amy and Rory ran to the courtyard and looked up. Rory spotted the Doctor and pointed. "There he is!"

The Doctor was on the summit of the school's bell tower, trying to figure out how to stop the storm.

"Come on, Theta!" Rose muttered to herself from under her breath.

"Come on! Come on!" Amy and Rory both shouted as well as they watched the Time Lord try to stop the storm from the summit of the tower and he held one of the gears in place, stopping the machine and the rain suddenly stopped, the clouds cleared and birds began to sing . Amy and Rory looked around before laughing and hugging each other.

The Doctor closed the sphere and looked down at the street with a little wave RORY: "You did it!" Rory told the Time Lord happily.

Signora Calvierri walks the quay to the water's edge, she tries to turn off the perception filter, but the device dies. She then pulls off her gloves and strips down to her chemise and the water surrounding the school begins to bubble and she walks along a plank. and then the Doctor and Rose comes through the door and finds her about to commit suicide.

"Rosanna!" the Doctor called out to Signora Calvierri.

"One city to save an entire species," she said "Was that so much to ask?"

"We told you, you can't go back and change time," the Doctor said, approaching her.

"Venice will sink it's a fixed event," Rose told her "It will happen i less than athousand years from now."

"You mourn but you live," the Doctor went on "I know, Rosanna, we both did it."

Signora turns her head and looks at him "Tell me, Doctor... can your conscience carry the weight of another dead race?" she asked him "Remember us. Dream of us," she told both of them before falling into the water, commiting suicide.

"No... No!" he exclaimed as he saw her fall into the water and they looked down into the water as the bubbling stops and he slowly stood up.

The townsfolk were cleaning up after the storm. Rose, the Doctor, Amy and Rory headed back to the Tardis.

The Doctor said, "Now, then, what about you two, eh?" the Doctor asked Amy and Rory "Next stop Leadworth Register Office? Maybe I can give you away."

Rory said, "It's fine. Drop me back where you found me," Rory said "I'll just say you've..."

"Stay…with us. Please," Amy begged her Fiancé "Just for a bit. I want you to stay." She looked to the Doctor pleadingly.

"Fine with me," the Doctor said.

I agree with my husband," Rose said agreeing with the Doctor.

"Yeah?" Rory asked gleefully, "Yes, I would like that."

Amy said, "Nice one," Amy said before kissing Rory. "I will pop the kettle on," she added as Rose unlocked the Tardis door with her key. "Hey, look at this. Got our spaceship, got our boys," Amy said grinning at the Time Lady and Rose put an arm around Amy's shoulder. "Our work here is done." The girls giggled and went inside closing the door behind them.

"We are not their boys," Rory scoffed and looked at the Doctor.

"Yeah, we are," the Doctor said as he clapped a hand on Rory's shoulder.

Rory agreed, before going in, "Yeah, we are," Rory said agreeing with him before going in.

The Doctor stopped in the open doorway and pulled Rory out. "Rory, listen to that," he said as the once blooming street now was silent, with no one but them around.

"What?" Rory asked "All I can hear is... _silence_." He went inside and the Doctor stood there looking out, the Signora's words playing in his head. "_There were cracks. Through some we saw silence and the end of all things_." He went inside and closed the Tardis door.

**Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well… Rose Because I still don't know how to write her properly and I need a beta-reader.**

**Sorry for taking so long to finish and upload this, I was going to have this done and post it around my birthday but thing ot in the way and I was getting distracted to upload it, but by the way did anyone besides me like Series 12, I liked that they've finally brought Captain Jack back after being absent in Doctor Who for 10 years.**


End file.
